The Joker's Bodyguard
by pensandbooks
Summary: How did I go from being his Doctor at Arkham to his bodyguard with his Queen as my best friend? It happens when you're a metahuman on the run. My only Frosty rock in this crazy adventure happens to be in the same boat as me. A boat in the hands of Gotham's most notorious gangster. Starts off at Arkham before following the story of Suicide Squad and continues afterwards. OC/notsure
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** : **I do not own any of the DC Universe's characters, only the ones I have created.**

 **Prologue**

It wasn't an easy job being J's bodyguard.

He was a difficult man to read, to understand or to rely on. And well, if even Harleen Quinzell couldn't get through to him, I didn't think there was a therapist in the world who could.

Oh, I'm sorry, I mean _Harley Quinn_ , who aside from being my former colleague, was also my best friend right here in Gotham.

Yeah, it's crazy, I know.

Don't even get me started on Bruce Wayne who just didn't seem to get the memo that I hated rich people, swinging their money in my face.

Or Jonny Frost who I got the feeling was about the only damn sane guy in this godforsaken city who actually saw right through me.

So I guess, what I'm trying to say is that I didn't mind being _his_ doctor at Arkham that much. It was fun. We shared a lot of laughs.

Right up until the moment I wound up in Belle Reve and got stuck in some kind of Suicide Squad.

Fortunately for me, the good old clown came to the rescue so I guess I owed him that much.

But then again…

He did kill me once.

Or twice.

A/N: So this is my first story on this website and I hope you'll go easy on me because English isn't my first language and there could be (probably are) mistakes in there. I absolutely loved Suicide Squad and got the idea for Eva while watching it. I don't know exactly where I'll end up with this, but it is going to be a bit different than the original story. I just hope I can portray the characters right...

The first few chapters will be in the past at Arkham Asylum to introduce Eva's backstory a little bit and I wanted her to already have met Harley and the Joker. If you have any thoughts or improvements, please let me know!


	2. Chapter 1: Nice tats

**Disclaimer** : **I do not own any of the DC Universe's characters, only the ones I have created.**

 **Chapter 1: Nice tats**

_PRESENT _

 _"...heading towards Gotham City. The police put up a barricade up ahead, desperately trying to put a stop to it. The car was halfway there when suddenly a woman from the passenger seat climbed through the car window and opened fire at the black van following closely behind. Due to a flat tire the car crashed down the hill and the woman, who has now been identified as Eva van Helsing, and the driver Eric Seward were found dead."_

"Oi!" I called and knocked my fist on the steel door which I was leaning against from my position on the floor. "Could you turn the volume up?"

I heard the guard shuffle outside of my cell and the small radio went silent.

"Lady, I ain't gonna tell ya twice. You keep your mouth shut or we'll give you another dose." _  
_  
Rolling my eyes, I scrambled to an upright position and placed my ear against the door. Eventually the small radio got turned back on again.

 _"The FBI is still trying to make sense of everything and has started questioning witnesses. Eva van Helsing was a previous doctor at the Arkham Asylum, who had suddenly quit her job a year prior to the car accident. Rumors are already speculating over the fact that it could have been the Joker, one of her patients, who was the cause of her resignation and perhaps the one who led her to insanity."_

 _Right_ , I scoffed and moved away from the door as soon as the news report had ended and it switched back to a song. The idea that it was the Joker who had led me to insanity according to the news made me crack up.

It had nothing to do with the fact that I was nearly a thousand years old and running from a group of scientists who wanted to do experiments on me.

But then again, the news also stated that I had died. Well, I guess that part was true. I was indeed dead. Then I woke up again on the floor of this miserable prison cell.

 _Belle Reve, t_ hey called it. It was a piece of shit. But I guess any piece of shit would be better than the kind of experiments that were waiting for me outside those prison doors. I shuddered when thinking about it.

I thought of Eric and hoped he was on his way to Europe already. I rubbed my face in an effort to get my vision more cleared up, but the drugs they got me doped up on prevented exactly that. It even prevented me from using my powers. I looked at the black lines circling my arms, down to the palms of my hands.

Sometimes they felt like a curse, but at the same time as a blessing. They had kept me alive so far and were a reminder of what was left of my family. An heirloom you might even call it.

Suddenly I heard footsteps coming down the hallway mixed with low chatter. I could make out the voice of Griggs _(the son of a bitch)_ and that of a different man I didn't recognize. The steel grate to the window of my cell abruptly opened and a face appeared in front of it.

A soldier from the looks of it. His voice was rough and had a bit of a southern accent showing.

"You Van Helsing?" he called out. I cautiously shuffled to the door, almost tripping over my own feet.

"Who wants to know?" My voice sounded shrill and hoarse after not having used it for so long.

He looked impatient. "My name is Captain Rick Flag. We got a job for ya." I looked at him warily for a second, before I began to laugh. Blame it on the drugs.

"Will I be getting paid on this so-called job?" My words were slurred and I had trouble keeping my tongue in place.

 _Dammit, I hated not being in control of my own body._

He rubbed his temple as if this conversation was giving him a headache. "How about this? You get to stretch your legs and breathe some fresh air outside this prison cell."

I nodded slowly, pondering over his words and walking around a bit. He seemed to be getting annoyed and I liked that.

"Alright then, you have yourself a deal."

I figured that this was just a formality and in reality, these people wouldn't actually give me any choice, but still, it felt nice to pretend to have a say in the matter.

I stuck my arm out through the small window which he completely ignored and sidestepped.

"Welcome to Task Force X," he grumbled with a little smirk hanging on his lips.

~.~.~.~.~

_ONE YEAR AGO_

My hand shook a little with the file in my hand. The infamous Joker. What had I gotten myself into? I thought being a doctor and all would bring me some peace.

Actually being able to help people and trying to do some good in this world, but looking at it now I wasn't so sure. Not that any good could erase the bad things I'd done in my life. And a long life it was.

The door opened and I turned in my seat to see the one and only shuffling in. His wrists were cuffed together and he was wearing the usual white patient uniform.

The first thing I noticed was his pale white skin and dyed green hair, his roots were beginning to show, and the colour had faded - not the shockingly green I had seen on tv or in the newspapers. The second thing I noticed was his eyes.

They were of a bright green color and as soon as he walked in through the door, his eyes latched themselves onto me. They were piercing and didn't show a hint of emotion. His lips, which I expected to be red, but were not, turned upwards into a sly smile.

The guard who accompanied the clown was called Terry and I considered him as a friend of mine here (in fact one of the few I had and were actually willing to eat lunch with me). I cleared my throat and stood up, trying to put an aura of authority around myself.

"How're you Eva?" Terry asked me, jangling his keys in his hands.

I smiled nervously. "Fine, thank you," I replied and watched as he stood by the door waiting.

His eyes seemed to drift over to the Joker in an interested way and I had to keep myself from rolling my eyes, remembering Terry's obsession with the superheroes and villains of the city.

I cleared my throat and he tore his gaze away from the clown. "Hm?"

I raised my eyebrows expectantly before he got the hint.

"Oh right, well then I'll be just outside the door if you need me."

When the door closed behind him I glanced at the Joker only to find that his eyes were still on me and I had difficulty meeting his eyes.

An awkward silence settled itself in the room. I wish Terry could have stayed, but of course that went against the privacy of the patient.

Only now I noticed the dark circles around the Joker's eyes and the bruises on his make-up free face. He actually looked like a normal human being without all of his bling and fancy clothes you see him in on television.

I cleared my throat again and sat down again. "Please take a seat." I gestured towards the metal exam table.

The Joker ignored what I had said and started walking around the room, for the first time taking his eyes off me and studying some of my medical books. I leaned backwards in my seat, wondering how I should handle this. What did they teach psychiatrists to do in such cases? I made a mental note to ask Harleen about it, but at the same time, I didn't like asking for anyone's help.

"My name is Eva van Helsing, I'll be your doctor while you're here."

He didn't respond but stared intently at a picture of my brother and sister and I gulped; regretting the fact that I had forgotten to hide it and hating myself for even bringing it with me in the first place. Abruptly he cleared his throat and decided to speak up. His voice was smooth and it seemed like as if he had practised the words beforehand.

"My, my, I must be lucky. Two new doctors in one day. I sure feel special now." He turned his head and gave me one of his signature smirks. My eyes dropped to his silver teeth. _Hm, must have cost a fortune._

"Well, Doctor Quinzel is a psychiatrist. I am not," I replied while grabbing my clipboard with his information displayed on it. "Today is just going to be a check-up to see if you're healthy and all."

He nodded, pondering over my words. "I must warn you, Doc, that there is a small chance that all your patients here are in fact sick." He tapped the side of his head seriously.

I suppressed a small grin. "That's for Doctor Quinzel to decide," I remarked.

He nodded again, seemingly pondering over my words, while he jumped up at the exam table, swinging his legs back and forth as a five-year-old kid.

"Doctor Quinzel treats my mind and you treat my body?" I nodded. He smiled again. "Does that mean we'll be getting physical in here then?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Yeah, get your mind out of the gutter, Mister."

I don't know why I was acting so calmly. He was a crazy, psychopath. He had in fact driven his previous therapists insane or he had either killed them and here I was laughing casually at his jokes. I shook my head a little. "If you'll just take off your shirt, I'll check your heart."

"You could at least buy me a drink first, Doc." I turned in my seat to hide the smile forming on my face. Maybe it was best not to encourage him. When I turned back around he had luckily done what I said.

I rolled my stool over to where he was sitting and put the stethoscope in my ears. I smirked when my gaze dropped to his exposed chest.

"Nice tats."

Without warning he lunged forward and grabbed my wrist, only to pull it towards him. My stool rolled to his side and my body bent over in his grip. He shoved my sleeve up and exposed the dark lines circling my arm.

"Right back at ya." I tried to pull my arm back and was surprised with how strong he was, even though he wasn't a broad man. My heartrate had gone up when he traced the lines with his index finger; his skin cold to the touch.

My eyes flickered nervously to the door, wondering if I should call Terry.

Meanwhile the piercing green gaze travelled back to my face and I felt it burning a hole into the makeup covering up the dark lines around my eyes and neck. He grinned a little as if he was onto me and then he let go.

I shoved down my sleeve and cleared my throat, immediately rolling my stool back.

"Don't do that again," I stammered, a little out of breath. He held his hands up in an innocent gesture.

"Just joking, Doc, just joking. I'll be good from now on, promise." He winked at me and I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Alright, just sit up straight and breathe normally." He immediately straightened his back and cleared his throat in a dramatic way. He then clasped his hands together in his lap and waited patiently. Almost as soon as the chestpiece of my stethoscope made contact with his skin he opened his mouth once more.

"Why do you hide such beauty?" he asked, referring to the lines on my skin, which weren't actually tattoos, but I wasn't going to tell him that they, in fact, granted me my immortality and other abilities. I sighed and took the stethoscope out of my ears. I gave him a firm smile.

"It's not really professional, is it?" He licked his lips and shook his head slowly while swinging a finger at me.

"Oh no, no, no. That's not the reason, is it?" His jaw tightened and he growled a little. "I can always tell when someone is lying to me."

Without knowing it, I had put some distance between us. I wondered how he got so agitated so fast. His mood swings were definitely getting to me. "It wasn't a lie." I was glad that my voice came out strong.

He narrowed his eyes at me and seemed to mull over my words. "You _are_ hiding something."

I gave him a nervous smile. "Maybe I'm just not so keen on spilling all there is to know about me to a serial killer." He burst out laughing at my words and relief flooded through me.

"Tell ya what, doc, I'll cooperate and you let me have a sip of your coffee." My brows furrowed together and I followed his longing glance to the cup on my desk.

"It's tea," I stated. After living in London during the 40's I had learned to appreciate a nice cuppa.

"I'll tell _you_ what. You cooperate now and I'll bring you hot coffee and a sandwich next week."

His smile broadened, showing off his silver smile again. "Now you're just flirting with me."

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, favourites and for following this story! I was a bit hesitant to post it at first, but I really like writing it. Let me know if you have any feedback or comments!


	3. Chapter 2: Green's not my colour

**Disclaimer** : **I do not own any of the DC Universe's characters, only the ones I have created.**

 **Chapter 2: Green's not my colour**

"Shit!" I exclaimed loudly, whilst dropping the bag of ice on my kitchen floor. My dark brown hair had sprung loose from the bun on my head and was irritating me all the more.

"Eva?" my laptop spoke. "Eva, you still there? Everything okay?"

I picked up the ice bag and pressed it against my eye again; this time more slowly and sighed in contentment. "Oh, that feels good."

I walked over to my couch and picked up my laptop before sitting down cross-legged.

On my screen was Eric. I hadn't seen him in a while, but his dark features and crooked nose were implanted in my mind. Around his eyes, down to his neck and disappearing underneath his shirt, ran a pattern of lines, I was quite familiar with. We went _way_ back.

"Ouch, that does look painful. Tell me again what happened?"

I moved the ice bag to my other hand. "Just a patient who got a little crazy when I tried to stick him with a needle." He pursed his lips.

"Oh no," I said sternly. "Don't give me that I-told-you-so crap." Droplets of water were now trickling down my arm, but I ignored them. "I just find these patients fascinating, that's all."

He nodded solemnly. "Maybe you should have studied psychology."

I waved his words away. "Waste of time."

He raised his eyebrows and chuckled. "You have all the time in the world. We're immortal for God's sake."

I quietly mulled over his words and wondered why in fact I hadn't studied for psychology. I did a major in Art History, Philosophy and Religious studies, even followed an astrology course, but those all seemed kind of pointless now. I guess I just went through the New Age crap in the sixties and after that, I was done with school.

"Why don't you just off yourself real quick and avoid walking around with that bruise on your face."

"Yeah, right" I scoffed, but he did have a point. When we died it took a little while before the ruins engraved in our skin healed our body and brought us back to life. The bruise on my face would be gone.

"With my luck, my landlord finds my dead body and I wake up in a coffin in the ground."

Eric shrugged, but I continued. "And then there's the possibility of the gravediggers finding me."

My face turned sour, just thinking of them.

The gravediggers were a group of scientists who dug up graves in the hopes of finding someone like me; someone to experiment on and learn the secrets of my power and immortality.

It happened sometimes. Accidents happen, people like Eric and I die sometimes and then we wound up in the ground of some cemetery by the public who discovered our dead bodies.

I couldn't exactly blame them. The public doesn't know about our existence, about our nature.

But the gravediggers did. All they want is to use our powers for their own benefit.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you upset." I looked up at the screen again to find Eric staring at me sadly. I gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm fine. I'll talk to you later, yeah? Give my love to Lisa."

He smiled before ending the call. Lisa was his wife. She was beautiful and despite what you may think a perfectly normal human being, who knew all about Eric and I.

Sometimes I did wonder if it didn't bother her that they weren't going to grow old together.

I shut down my laptop and rubbed my face tiredly; looking at the clock it was already later than I had planned to stay up.

I decided to have one last cup of tea before I went to bed. That night I dreamt that my alarm clock hadn't gone off, because there was dirt everywhere in my apartment; I actually woke up an hour before it was set to go off.

 _Lucky me._

~.~.~

I walked through the glum hallways of the asylum with a coffee and a sandwich wrapped under my arm. It wasn't really necessary for me to see the Joker today, considering I had already checked him last week. But since I had promised him a coffee and sandwich for his good behaviour, I made up some excuse to Jeremiah Arkham, pretending that I needed to check his blood some more and thus arranged for Terry to bring him to my office.

I passed Harleen on the way over and gave her a kind smile. She was wearing red high heels and she was killing it. I kind of understood all the whispers I overheard of some of the male guards about her.

She was absolutely gorgeous. She even made me feel self-conscious about myself with my long dull, brown curls which I could never keep under control.

"Can I ask you something, Eva?" There was just a hint of an accent in her words, which she was trying to hide.

"Sure," I replied, quickly glancing at my watch.

"It won't take long," Harleen assured me, swaying her blonde hair across her shoulder. "I was just wondering if you were willing to meet up one day to talk about one of our patients, the Joker?"

I frowned. "What do you mean? I'm not his therapist, Harleen."

"Oh, I know. It's just that I think that he feels at ease with you and I was wondering if he spoke about anything to you.

I bit at the inside of my cheek. I've only seen him once and he felt at ease with me? What the hell did that mean? "He said that to you?"

She pursed her lips. "Not in those words exactly. It's just that I think I can get really through to him with just some more time and understanding."

I smiled at her, trying to hide the sympathy in my face. Honestly, I didn't really think anyone could get through to a man like him. But then again, she was the first person to last this long.

"Alright, I'll help," I responded, keeping my thoughts to myself.

"Thanks, Eva!" With Harleen on my mind, I continued my way to my office, only to find the Joker already sitting there. Terry stood outside and wished me a quick good morning before I went in.

"You're late." Without sparing him a glance, I moved to my desk to set down my things. I took a deep breath before turning around and facing him.

He was sitting on the exam table, his dull green hair was swept back and his eyes focused on me with a self-assured grin on his lips. When he took in my face, however, his whole demeanour changed. In two seconds he was near me, grabbing my chin in one hand and turning it so that my bruise was better visible.

"Tsk, tsk." His breath felt hot on my face and I could smell a hint of his sweat. I tried to pull myself from his grasp, but again his strength surprised me. "Someone got ya good, didn't they Doc? Must have hurt pretty badly."

"Let go," I whispered. He moved his gaze to my eyes and a smile tugged at his lips.

"Nervous, Doc?" he inquired amused, before letting go and backing away. I touched my chin where I could still feel his cold grasp.

"Someone thought you could use some colour in your face heh?" His voice was cheery, but I could just make out the underlying growl that came with it. I fumbled with the hem of my lab coat.

"Not everyone was as collective as you had been when I took some blood." I chucked him the sandwich. He was elated. He unwrapped it carefully and went on to inspect the fillings. "So whose fist was it that connected with your face?"

I took a sip of my tea and hesitated to tell him. He looked up after he had taken a bite. A bit of mayo sat on the corner of his mouth; he looked so _normal._ "Julian Day."

His face remained impassive. "Calendar Man, you naughty boy." He stood up to grab his coffee from my desk and took a whiff from it.

"Hmm. You sure know how to please a guy, Doc. Should have offered Calendar boy a coffee too or maybe it just wasn't his _day_."

 _Hilarious._ Because Julian Day was a patient obsessed with significant holidays and dates.

He stretched before sitting down again, making his shirt lift and I could see his pale skin underneath. I noticed how thin he really was and wondered how much food they gave him.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream somewhere in the building. My eyes flickered to the ceiling as if that was where the cry had come from and suppressed a shiver.

"Not a big fan of shock therapy, Doc?" His voice was low and he licked his lips; catching that bit of mayo.

"No," I acknowledged, "bad memories." I immediately regretted saying it.

Joker's eyes shone eagerly and he smirked at my answer. "My, my, Eva van Helsing, were you a patient here yourself?"

I rubbed my eyes; the lack of sleep finally catching up to me.

"Not here and not a patient." I moved my hands around my cup as to warm them and again couldn't keep the words from spilling out. It was just something about him that put me at ease not like with my coworkers where it felt like I was walking on eggshells.

"Some bad people did it to me, no doctors. It happened a long time ago." A dark and joyous look formed on his face.

He was silent, but I could almost see the wheels spinning in his head; formulating his next question. I beat him to it. "Did you speak to Doctor Quinzel about me?"

For once, I caught him off guard and I kind of liked the surprised look on his face, before it turned smug.

"Why, Doc, you're not jealous are ya?" I rolled my eyes at his implication. He swiped his hair back and I noticed how he used his hands a lot while talking - of course with his hands cuffed, this wasn't as easy.

"Green doesn't suit you, sweetheart, now purple, however..." His gaze moved to the bruise on my face and he began to laugh.

"Yeah, very funny," I remarked sourly while moving to the door and holding it open for Terry to come and cuff him. Meanwhile, he was still laughing. Even when they both had disappeared down the hall, I could still hear his laugh booming off the walls.

A/N: Thanks to everyone for the favourites and follows! Also thanks for your lovely reviews ThePhantomismyLove, theoriginalsrizzlesouat1D, maybealittleweird, guest and Brendon (as an answer to your question, I am going to try to keep all the chapters equally long, but this one already turned out longer than planned haha)


	4. Chapter 3: Always bring your own scalpel

**Disclaimer** : **I do not own any of the DC Universe's characters, only the ones I have created.**

 **Chapter 3: Always bring your own scalpel**

My body itched. I opened my eyes only to find myself in the dark. My breathing accelerated and I reached out; my fingers only touching wood all around me.

"No," I softly cried, panic quickly building up inside me. I started pounding on the wood with my fists. " _Help!_ " I screamed. Suddenly the wood above me was removed and grains of dirt fell into my eyes.

I blinked them away and when my vision cleared up, a man hung above me. My eyes landed on a scar running from his eye to the corner of his mouth. He looked ecstatic. "Got ya."

I screamed and shot up from my bed; I was back in my quiet and dark room. It had been a dream. Only a dream. I sighed and started to wipe away a bead of sweat from my forehead. It was when I lifted my hand to do so, that I noticed a faint light running through the dark lines on my skin.

 _Maybe not just a dream at all._

~.~.~

The door to my office opened and revealed Terry with a grinning clown. I raised an eyebrow; my eyes landing on the blood on the arm of the latter. "Again?"

The past few days, the Joker had really become a regular patient of mine. I'd almost begun to think he actually liked getting beat up.

Terry let out a deep sigh.

"Got into a fight, defending your honour," the Joker said in a gravelly voice before Terry could answer.

I laughed. "How noble of you."

"If I were a minute late, I think I would have been too late. They were beating on you pretty badly," Terry intervened.

The Joker waved him off and tutted. "It's all jokes and laughs with those guys." An evil glint appeared in his green eyes. "They know better than to mess with me _._ "

I exchanged a look with Terry and we both didn't know how to respond to that. So I cleared my throat and nodded at Terry to say he could go. The Joker jumped up at the exam table, rolling up his sleeve, as best as he could with his hands cuffed.

"So, you wanna stitch me up, Doc?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I rolled my eyes. I grabbed my keys from the pocket of my lab coat and opened a drawer.

Under specific orders of Jeremiah my scalpels, needles and other pointy things were to be locked away at all times. Maybe it had been a little reckless, having the Joker without a straitjacket or cuffs on his wrists or maybe it had been just bad luck. In any case, I don't think I could have ever predicted what had happened today.

I rolled my stool to his side and held out a hand. "Okay, let's take a look." He turned his arm over and revealed a gash running from his elbow to halfway down his arm.

"Is it gonna turn into a nice scar, Doc?"

"Nah," I replied. "Not deep enough. Want me to make it bigger?" I winked at him and went to work. He grinned. "Don't tempt me."

He didn't flinch when I started stitching him up. My guess was when you got into these kind of fights a lot, you get used to the pain.

"So who brought a knife to the party," I remarked dryly and all the while fishing for the story. He smirked and ran a tongue along his silver teeth.

"Sure was a good party. Sorry, you missed the invite."

I shrugged. "Maybe next time. I'll be sure to bring along a few scalpels." His body shook with laughter and I joined him; not being able to resist.

An alarm broke us both off. The door opened by an unnerved looking Terry. I stood up from my stool.

"Eva? There's something going on and they need me. Is it okay if I leave you here?"

I looked at him perplexed. "Uh, sure."

"I'm sure it's nothing, but I gotta lock the door." His eyes shone with excitement at his first real bit of action in here and I nodded vaguely, wondering what was going on at the same time.

"Okay," I mumbled.

Terry left, leaving me alone with the Joker. I was just starting to realize how wrong I had been.

You see, there was an understanding between the Joker and me. He was my patient and I was his doctor. We laughed around and there were a certain friendship and casualness between us inside this building.

Outside those front doors, however, applied other rules. There I wasn't his doctor and he wasn't my patient. It was, in fact, a whole other world, a different order ruled the streets. The understanding we had between us, only took place here.

Terry was a good guy, maybe a little too good, and he didn't even consider the fact that something could go wrong, but when he left and locked the door, it was as if another one had opened.

He moved like a cat. His eyes still being on the door, when he slowly got off the exam table; his wound completely forgotten. The only sound in the room, being the alarm that was still going strong, my thoughts went over everything in my office that could suffice as a weapon.

My eyes briefly flickered to the scissors on my desk, which I had used to cut the thread with, and back to him.

He had followed my gaze and there was a short moment in which we both contemplated the other one's move. We lunged for the scissors. The only problem was; he was faster.

I quickly twirled and moved to the other side of the exam table, placing it between us.

"You know, Doc, this _really_ isn't personal." I could tell he was being genuine and for once all amusement and humour had left his body. He didn't smile; he looked determined. He meant business.

He moved to the right; I moved to the left. We circled each other with the exam table keeping him at a safe distance. His moves were slow and deliberate like a predator hunting its prey.

A loud crash occurred right outside the door and I was momentarily distracted. _Oh oh._ He sprung at me as fast as a leopard. Both my hands grabbed his left one holding the scissors he was currently trying to stab in my neck.

I guess it was to my advantage that his hands were still cuffed, but then again; it was as if he was used to being in positions like this. My back hit my bookcase hard, causing an avalanche of medical books falling around us.

"Now that's one for the books!" he exclaimed. I grumbled.

 _Seriously?_ He saw the look on my face and he shrugged. "Not a good one?" I shook my head and kneed him in the groin. The scissors fell out of his hand and I kicked them away under my desk.

He groaned in pain; his laughter dying away and he growled: "Never pegged you as a fighter, Doc." He got hold of my ankle and I fell to the ground; my head hitting the ground. I moaned and my vision got blurry. He lifted me up by my arms as if I weighed nothing and his pale hands snaked around my neck.

I tried calling on my power, letting the familiar sensation taking its grip on me, but it wouldn't come, not in the slightest. As if it was mad at me for keeping it in the dark for so long, neglecting it.

 _You wanted to live without it, now you should endure the consequences without it._

"You might think otherwise, but I'm really not enjoying killing you," he spoke in a casual tone as if this was an everyday occurrence. "I like you, Doc, you've made my time here considerably nicer. I've even gone as far as doing you a favour today, but how could I have known that Terry was gonna leave us here unsupervised?"

His words confused me. I was desperately clawing at his fingers, to make them loosen the hold on my neck and to just get a whiff of oxygen in my lungs, but to no avail.

Tears leaked in the corners of my eyes.

"Shh, shh," he whispered, his lips near my ear and his voice soft and strangely comforting. "It will all be over soon." My hands searched frantically around for something useful and my fingertips stumbled upon a glass beaker.

I slammed it as hard as I could against his head. His face twisted in pain and his hands dropped from my neck. I gasped for air and happily filled my lungs with oxygen again.

For a minute we just looked at each other, both trying to regain our breath and suddenly it was as if the lack of oxygen was still affecting my brain. I don't know what came over me. I lunged for him the same time he did, though with a slightly different motive.

My lips crashed to his and I felt him stiffen underneath. His hands had already found their way around my neck again to squeeze the life out of me, but as soon as I had kissed him he halted in his tracks. Surprise filled his eyes.

I forgot where I was and with who. It was pure lust. As if a switch turned inside his head; he growled and moved his cuffed hands from my neck, over my head to my hair to deepen the kiss, all the while trapping my body with his.

Desire took over my body and my heartbeat went haywire. My heart was beating so fast, I was scared I was going to have a heart attack.

My fingertips started to tingle when I slipped them under his shirt and touched his pale, white skin. My muscles started twitching and that's when I should have known that the reason why I felt like this wasn't lust or even the fact that it had been a _long_ time since a man had kissed me like this.

No, it was something else. I only realized my body was surging with power when he had stopped kissing me.

Through my daze, I noticed he was studying me. His hand holding my chin and his eyes focused on mine. My gaze moved to the small mirror hanging on the wall behind him. The dark, circling lines on my neck and all the way to my eyes were glowing and bringing the same light to the pupils of my eyes. Slowly, a delirious smile crept over his face.

"I knew you were hiding something." He grabbed my face with two hands and started grinning.

"Naughty Doc, keeping secrets. We're gonna have so much fun together." He planted a swift kiss on my lips. I pushed against his chest and he stumbled backwards.

The power, which was still flowing through my veins, made my head ache and my eyes pop. I let out a soft moan and rubbed my temples. My head was bursting.

It wanted out. It _wanted_ to be used. I forced it back down again and frantically rubbed my eyes, trying to compose myself. I didn't notice that the alarm had stopped until Terry unlocked the door.

 _What the hell did I just do?_

"Eva, everything alright here?" I didn't dare to face him, worried that my eyes were still glowing. I looked up at the Joker. He gave me a short, reassured nod and I quickly straightened my blouse before turning around.

Terry was a bit out of breath and red in the face. He looked uncertain; his eyes flickering between the Joker and I. I briefly hesitated to tell him what had happened but figured that now the Joker had seen my powers, much more was at risk.

"Yeah, everything's fine. What was going on?" I could tell my cheeks were flushed due to the excitement and shame.

He wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. "Some of the patients lost it at the cafeteria and had it out for Julian Day. They started beating the poor fellow. They're driving him to the hospital now."

All the blood had drained from my face, hearing his words. "Julian Day?" I stammered. My gaze moved to the Joker, who was awfully quiet. Just right after I had told the Joker about my black eye, Julian Day almost gets beaten to death?

"Yep," replied Terry, popping the P and obviously not noticing my distress. "It was tough to break them up. A few injured guards are on their way over here." He walked forwards to take the Joker's arm and he started for the door once more, but I stopped them.

Gripping the Joker's shoulder tightly; I heard him wince slightly. _Maybe too tight,_ I thought of the after effects of my powers.

"Did you do this?" My voice was barely hearable, but the Joker smirked nonetheless, his lips a bit swollen from our kiss. Swiping his hair back, with his still cuffed wrists, he said with honey in his voice:

"Why, Doc, I was here wasn't I?"

A/N: I wanted to post it earlier, but my internet connection decided to be a bitch. Anyway, thanks to everyone for reading and for all the follows and favourites! Was a bit surprised to see so many people liked it and it made me smile like an idiot.

maybealittleweird: Gahh, you're too sweet! Seriously, thank you so much! Him not being very believable, was the thing I was afraid of most haha!

luna lily moon: Thanks for your reply! I think I will finish the backstory first, otherwise things might get a little confusing haha.


	5. Chapter 4: False suspicions

**Disclaimer** : **I do not own any of the DC Universe's characters, only the ones I have created.**

 **Chapter 4: False suspicions**

I dreamed that I was drowning. I had fallen straight into the deep, blue, wide ocean.

In my dream, I had hit the dark surface and I was drowning, but when I opened my eyes it wasn't a dream. My muscles ached from the coldness settling in my bones when I woke; water quickly filling my lungs and I quickly swam to the surface. Coughing up water, I tried to take in my surroundings, but it was too dark. Not even the moon showed its face tonight. I was starting to panic.

 _What the hell?_

I concentrated on getting a grip on my powers again, bending it at my will and when I had grabbed it by the core and let it fill me completely, I blinked. Blinking was a term we used. And when I say _we,_ I mean Eric and I. You see, we can transport our body and mind to a different place. So when I had blinked, I found myself climbing the steps towards my apartment back in Gotham, shivering and leaving little puddles of water behind me.

When my apartment door had closed, I let out a deep sigh. Never before have I blinked in my sleep. It was as if my powers were trying to protect me from something, trying to get me away. Yeah, something was definitely wrong. I grabbed my phone and dialled Eric's number.

"Hello?" his voice was hoarse and grumpy.

"It's me. We need to leave." I held the phone between my cheek and shoulder, while I grabbed a duffel bag and started throwing clothes in it. I then proceeded to take off my soaking wet clothes, which were sticking to my body.

"Eva," he grumbled. "Do you know what time it is?"

I glanced at my alarm clock. "It's the middle of the night, I know, but Eric, listen to me," I pleaded, while I wrung out my hair. "I think it's _them._ "

He was quiet and the silence was killing me. Then finally after a while: "Are you sure?" All the sleep had disappeared from his voice. I hesitated and left my hair be. _Was I sure?_ There wasn't any sign of the gravediggers. "I don't know. I just have a bad feeling."

I heard him sigh through the phone. "Alright, alright, just take it easy, okay? Take a day off, stay inside and I'll check out the area." I sat down at the edge of my bed and rubbed my eyes.

"No, you're too far away and you shouldn't worry Lisa. It's probably nothing." I felt embarrassed when I figured I had probably woken up Eric's wife too with my call.

"Eva, it is okay to be a little paranoid after what you've been through. Especially after Paris." My heart clenched painfully at his words.

"But I'm here too and I'm not _that_ far away. I'm not gonna let them get to you again."

I rubbed my eyes and sighed. "You're right. Sorry for waking you. I'll call you later."

~.~.~

The coffee machine was broken. _Shit._ Today of all days, I decided to get a cup of coffee instead of tea due to my lack of sleep, and it was broken. I carelessly glanced at the cans of sodas from the vending machine with my mind on this morning.

It was when I had just come in and was heading to my office, that I bumped into Terry who was escorting the Joker. It had been a few weeks since the _incident_ between the Joker and me happened, but we had both acted as if nothing happened.

He was back to his old, joking and smirking self, whereas I was back to stitching him up, undergoing his relentless teasing and bringing him the occasional coffee from time to time. They hadn't noticed me at first since they were deep in conversation and Terry seemed to be mesmerized by the clown's words.

"So you think I should just confront her with it?" Terry had asked while scratching his stubbly chin.

The Joker had slicked his hair back with his chained hands and then pointed his index finger at Terry.

"Terry, bud, listen here," he had said in his most charming voice. "If that goody-two-shoes Joan keeps running off to papa Arkham every time you come in late, what do you think will happen next heh?"

The Joker's vivid eyes had then landed upon me and an automatic grin came upon his face. I must have looked like shit because he had said:

"Whoo, rise and shine, Doc, rough night?" _If only he knew.  
_  
Terry had followed his gaze and had said an absentmindedly: "Oh, morning, Eva," before he continued his talk with the clown.

I shook my head, thinking back to it and wondered when it was that Terry had become such pals with the Joker.

Putting in some coins in the vending machine, I decided to go for a simple coke. However, when I had pressed the right button, the can slowly moved to the edge, fell and got stuck between the glass and another can.

I cursed and slammed the palm of my hand to the glass, trying to make it move. It didn't. I glanced around to check if no one was watching and then called on my power, letting it flow through the dark lines on my body.

I slammed the machine again with such force that the glass almost broke, but the can fell and victory was mine. When I had retrieved my coke, I saw to my surprise Harleen sitting in the cafeteria (she usually ate in her office).

I walked over to her with the intention of accompanying her when I saw her gloomy expression. She was stirring in her tea without paying it any attention and all the while looking out the window.

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Harleen, is everything okay?" She looked startled; clearly being interrupted from her thoughts. I sat down at her table and took a sip of my coke.

She cleared her throat and forced a smile on her face. "Just worrying."

I looked at her questioningly and only now noticed the dark circles around her eyes. Clearly, she wasn't getting much sleep either.

Was Arkham putting too much work on her shoulders? Or was it a certain clown?

"Do you think-," she started, but looked conflicted with herself. She shook her head slightly. "Never mind."

"Harleen, you can talk to me you know," I said softly, and then a thought occurred to me. "Is it… Is it about the Joker?" I lowered my voice when I said his name. She pursed her lips before nodding.

I nodded and stood up. "Come on, let's go into the city. I'll buy you a coffee and we can have that talk you wanted." She looked surprised, but gave me a genuine smile and agreed.

We didn't talk much on the train and I didn't mind; I enjoyed riding on the train. It gave me the opportunity to take a look at the people. Over the years, you'll notice some differences like fashion, enhanced technology (which was quickly getting the upper hand in today's society) and the change of language.

When we had chosen a coffee shop on a corner close to the train station and sat down at a table next to the window with two steaming cups of coffee and tea in front of us (I decided to skip out on the coffee anyway) I waited for Harleen to speak first. She was biting her lip and was clearly struggling with forming her words.

"Do you think he's a bad man?" Harleen asked, pulling my gaze off the window and back to her. I took a deep breath and thought of a way to approach her question.

She didn't mention who it was she was worrying about, but then again... She really didn't have to.

"I think it's hard to define bad." She looked at me intently, waiting for me to continue. Frustrated with myself, I rubbed my temples. "Look, Harleen, I've seen a lot of bad people in my life." I let out the part of the times where I thought of myself as a bad person.

"It's not as black and white as people make it out to be." I blew at my tea and averted my gaze to three men in suits walking in. One of them had a small beard and he stood out a little bit as if he was the leader. I suppressed a shiver when he let his eyes roam over the room until they landed on Harleen and me.

"You sound like a psychiatrist, Eva" Harleen joked, unaware of the three men, who had now taken seats close to us. She pushed her glasses back onto her nose and took a sip of her coffee. I smiled. "Maybe I should do a career switch."

We talked some more and I noticed that whenever she spoke about the Joker there was a certain admiration in her voice; it was clear that she thought of the clown as a something else than just another ordinary patient. She almost spoke with a kind of respect for the man and was really making an effort at trying to understand him and his motives.

When we had finished our coffee and tea Harleen went to the toilet and my gaze landed upon the three men again only to find the leader looking at me. What was up with that? Harleen returned, this time with a nervous look in her eyes. I frowned.

"Eva, I didn't say anything before, because I wasn't sure," she said quietly as if she didn't want people to hear. My heart rate accelerated. "What's wrong?"

She gave a tense look over her shoulder towards the three men. "See those men over there? I think they've been following us." I felt the blood drain from my face and my fingertips starting to tingle at the fear that crept through me.

I thought back to my dream and felt stupid for not following Eric's advice about taking the day off. My eyes fell on Harleen and thought of a way to keep her out of harm's way.

"Alright, stay here, order another coffee and don't act out," I said, my voice coming out strong a plan formulating in my head. They were likely after me.

Her eyes widened and her accent slipped out. "What are ya gonna do? Shouldn't we call the cops?"

"Just trust me, Harleen." She bit her lip but nodded anyway.

Without glancing back at the three men, I left the coffee shop. In the corner of my eyes, I saw the men standing up. _Shit._ I contemplated on calling Eric but quickly dismissed the thought. I couldn't risk him getting caught too.

A hand landed on my shoulder and I acted quickly; letting my powers fill my veins and I pulled the man into an alley. Slamming him into the wall by his neck, I looked warningly at his two friends, who looked startled. I had to admit; it felt _good.  
_  
"Come any closer and I'll rip his throat out." My eyes flickered back to the bearded man I was holding and suddenly doubt filled my mind. They didn't look like any gravediggers I'd met. Now that he was up close I found that he was quite muscular and kinda nice looking.

"Who are you?"

He grumbled. "Let go and I'll tell you." I studied him and doubt filled my mind. I dropped my hand from his neck and he coughed. His two friends took a threatening step towards me but the leader held out his hand to stop them. He looked me over once more; this time more valuing. His eyes raked over my body and when they landed back on my eyes he opened his mouth.

"The name is Frost," he answered my previous question; his voice low and a little rough around the edges. "We got orders to bring you in. Mister J forgot to mention though that you were... Different."

I blinked at him, perplexed. "Mister J?" I asked though I had a feeling I knew the answer already.

"The Joker, of course." _Oh, fuck me._

A/N: Guys, I'm overwhelmed with your kind words and all the follows and favourites! Thank you all so much. My head wasn't really in this chapter, since I just moved and my school starts tomorrow again, but next chapter will be more interesting I promise!

firestarandwolves: Haha, thank you so much! I'm glad you like it!

Times eternal servant:Wow haha, thank you and I have actually no idea yet! It just sorta came out this way and I don't really see any love connection happening between them, since the kiss was merely lust and a side effect of her powers, but I've no definitive plans for future chapters, so who knows haha.

gossamermouse101: ;)

VampirePrincess11: Thanks, I'm glad you like it!

luna lily moon: Internet's all fixed luckily! And thank you so much! I also have no idea what her powers involve exactly; just some rough ideas haha

ThePhantomismyLove: I will!

theoriginalsrizzlesouat1D: Thank you! You're all making me smile with your sweet comments :)

Guest: Thank you very much! Tomorrow my school starts again, but I'll still try to upload at least once a week!


	6. Chapter 5: There's no I in team

**Disclaimer** : **I do not own any of the DC Universe's characters, only the ones I have created.**

 **Chapter 5: There's no I in team**

"Hey! You can't go in there!"

I ignored the guard who had doughnut crumbs on his belly and had trouble standing up from his chair to stop me.

It was late and the asylum was almost empty except for a few, weary guards who kept their eyes open with endless cups of coffee. Or doughnuts like this one.

"Miss, this is a secured unit. You can't go in there by yourself."

I bent my head to look at his nametag. "Jeff," I read out loud, "Do you know who I am?"

He narrowed his eyes and they landed on the dark lines on my neck (which I forgot to cover up in my haste to get here.) I swept my hair over my shoulder to hide them from sight.

"Aren't you that doctor? Van Helsing?"

I raised my eyebrows and held up the medical case I was holding, waiting for the ball to drop.

He licked his lips and looked down at his clipboard. "You're not scheduled to go in," he said slowly as if he wasn't sure what to do.

I rolled my eyes. "Do I need to schedule a week in advance to see a patient who has trouble sleeping? One of the patrolling guards called me just now to give the patient some medication. You know, Terry."

It shocked me how easily the lie slipped from my mouth but I guess I was also lucky to bump into Terry on my way here who really had been patrolling the hallway just now and was going home.

The guard looked bewildered and glanced at the hall with the cells beyond the gate. "Well, yeah, I guess so. But somebody has to accompany you."

I sighed. "I'm not planning on going into any cell, alright? I'll use the grate. So mind letting me through?" I nodded towards the gate.

He grumbled something under his breath which I couldn't make out, but he opened the gate from his desk anyway. It buzzed and I walked through with a confident stride.

Most patients were asleep, but the ones who weren't whistled and called me some very inappropriate things but my gaze didn't stray from the ground in front of me. I stopped near the end of the hall in front of one cell in particular.

A wall of glass separated me from the clown sitting on the floor of his cell with a deck of cards in his hands. His green hair wasn't as vivid as it used to be and I could clearly see the roots of his true hair colour.

"You have some nerve sending your men after me," my voice was dangerously low.

His face remained impassive; his eyes still on the deck of cards he was organizing. A lock of his green hair hung in front of his eyes.

"Evangeline van Helsing," he finally spoke, "Beautiful name. Hard to find though." He moved a card from his hand to one of the piles in front of him.

I nervously glanced over my shoulder to the cell on the opposite side but was lucky to find it empty. It didn't really come as a surprise that he had learned about my full name considering his reputation.

"Born in 1902," he continued, but then he tapped his chin. "Or was it 1944?"

He looked up, a slow grin stretching his face. "No, no, no, it was definitely 1985."

"So, you found some old fake, birth certificates of mine." I shrugged casually. "Who do you think is going to believe you?" He averted his gaze to the cards again and tutted. "Why would I want to tell anyone?"

I folded my arms. "I don't know. You tell me. You're a hard man to figure out or so I've been told."

A booming laugh erupted from his mouth. "I take it you've been chatting with dear old Harley?"

I blinked at the name and started to get irritated. "Her name's Harleen Quinzel. That's Doctor Quinzel for you," I snapped the last part and his smile disappeared. He stood up from the ground and moved forwards.

"You're very lucky that this glass is between us," he sneered, slicking his hair back with one hand and tapping the glass with the other as if to demonstrate. "Very lucky," he growled and his jaw tightened.

I gulped and refrained from stepping back. _How did he do that?_ He went from a cheery grin to a contentious sneer in a second.

"What do you want from me?" My voice was quiet but strong. He turned back around and stretched his arms out; twirling at the same time.

"You're asking all the wrong questions, sweetheart. The important thing here is what _you_ want from me."

He smiled knowingly at me and then tapped his nose. "I take it that my ol' pal Jonny passed on my offer to you?"

I scoffed. "You call that an offer? It sounded more like a threat to me."

Gritting my teeth, I thought back to my encounter with Jonny Frost. He told me their orders were to bring me somewhere where we could have a 'civilized' talk about who I was and what it was I could do.

He only later mentioned (after one of the other goons had broken an arm, which I may or may not have been responsible for) that the Joker had developed an interest in me and I'd better not go against his wishes. At the same time I suspected the Joker of wanting to test me; to see how far he could push me.

The Joker laughed and pulled me out of my thoughts. "Doc, oh Doc, you would know if I was threatening you." He was quiet for a while; picking up his cards and shuffling them in between hands.

"You're not still mad are ya, Doc?" I raised an eyebrow, briefly wondering what it was I should be mad about.

"Come on, Doc, you know how awful it can get in here. I was really itching to get out and you just stood in my way." He squeezed the cards in his hands as to demonstrate his frustration and I unconsciously rubbed the bruises on my neck. As a matter of fact, I wasn't really mad at him for trying to kill me. It was my own fault, really, what did I expect was going to happen?

"I'm sure you would have done the same thing if you were in my position." He rested his cheek against the glass and looked up at me from under his eyelashes which were

My eyes dropped to the grin which pulled the corners of his lips upwards, revealing his perfect silver teeth. As if he read my mind, he said:

"Or maybe you wouldn't have. I must say you really had me taken aback with that heated kiss of yours, Doc." My cheeks grew hot and he started laughing.

"I lost control," I protested. He blew on the glass and drew a heart in the condensation.

"Sure you did, doll face."

"Van Helsing! You almost done?" I looked to my right. Jeff stood by the gate, balancing his weight from one foot to the other impatiently. I grumbled. "Give me a minute!" He shook his head but moved back to his chair. The Joker scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"You don't like him?" I asked, nodding towards Jeff's office just outside the gate. I don't know why I was so calmly conversing with him. He somehow calmed me down and made the itching underneath my skin more bearable. I was being able to suppress and control the calling of my powers, the lines in my skin, more easily.

"He's a lazy, birdbrained crook." He glanced up at me and smirked. "I like Terry a lot more."

I frowned at that. "You're not planning anything are you?"

He puffed. "Why would I do that? He's a good kid and he's nice to me. Unlike Jeffrey over there. I promised him that when he eats another doughnut, I'll cut out his tongue and feed that to him."

"Oh, God," I mumbled, even though it shocked me that I wasn't as disturbed by his words as I should be. I got the feeling that he knew that too; he saw right through me.

I glanced at my watch and rubbed my eyes; the lack of sleep finally catching up to me. "I should go."

He removed his cheek from the glass and pouted. "Oh come on, Doc, I like talking to you. You're not like the others." He licked his lips. "At least tell me you'll think about that offer I gave you. We'd make a good team together, Eva."

His green eyes were shining bright. "We could do a lotta bad out there."

I sighed. "Look, even if I could take your so-called offer seriously, I just can't do it." It was a risk, turning him down like that, but it would be playing with fire otherwise. And I needed to lay low.

He pursed his lips and again I could see the wheels spinning his head. "There's something else, isn't there? Something you're not telling me."

I bit my lip and my eyes flickered to Jeff, who went back to his office when I caught him looking suspiciously at me. I figured what the hell. He already knew about _me._ Besides, he was right: who was he going to tell?

"Remember when I told you about those bad people who did some bad things to me?"

The grin which had still been lingering on his lips now dropped and he nodded.

"They can't know I'm here."

He pushed himself away from the glass and began moving his jaw around whilst pacing the small cell. I stood there waiting, not really sure of what to do when he turned around and moved both hands through his hair.

He exhaled sharply. "Let me take care of them."

I blinked perplexed. "W-what?" He just stared at me solemnly. "You can't." I let out a short chuckle at the notion, but he didn't like that.

He moved forward and slammed both of his hands to the glass. "Listen here, I'm only gonna offer you this once. Tell me their names and I'll get rid of them. Maybe make them really suffer too, if ya want," he growled and smirked.

" _Hey, lady!_ Get a move on will ya!" I looked to my right to see Jeff standing there, tapping the watch on his wrist. I cleared my throat and swiftly picked up my medical case from the ground.

When I left, my eyes connected with the Joker one last time. He remained still except for just the one hand he removed from the glass to place in front of his mouth, making it look like as if he was smiling due to the grin tattooed there.

It was his eyes however that ruined the joke; they were menacing.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I wanted to upload it sooner but had a lot of deadlines for school and I went to a festival on the weekend... oops. Anyway, I'm still very motivated and inspired for this story! Especially when I read your reviews and see the follows and favourites on this story! So, thank you all! I think there are 2 more chapters left on Eva's backstory and then I'll start off with the movie. I'm still not really sure where I'll go with that, but I think I will make some alterations or write different sides from the movie, otherwise, it might be a bit boring to read if it's exactly the same... But please tell me what you think or if you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them!

luna lily moon: Wow, that website's so cool and really helpful! I've already gotten some ideas from it, so thank you for sharing it with me!

gossamermouse101: Haha, that is sort of what I'm aiming for, but at the same time I want her to have her weak spots as well, but gahh it's difficult to write!

theoriginalsrizzlesouat1D: Sorry for the wait haha!

firestarandwolves: Ah, you're too sweet! Thank you!

ThePhantomismyLove: Thanks for your kind words again!

PrettyRecklessLaura: Just Tonight, reckless Laura, Blame Me for the long wait I've got Nothing Left To Lose haha, get it? Because of your name the Pretty Reckless? No? Okay, I've got bad humor.


	7. Chapter 6: An informal resignation

**Disclaimer** : **I do not own any of the DC Universe's characters, only the ones I have created.**

 **Chapter 6: An informal resignation**

"You sure like tea, don't you, Eva," Terry said, his eyes on the teabag I was moving around in my cup before pulling it out and throwing it in the trash.

"Hmhm." I blew at the tea, before taking a small sip.

Terry shook his head and took a large bite of his sandwich. We were sitting in the cafeteria and it was too early. All night I was up pondering over the offer the Joker had made me. I knew that it was impossible for him to take out the gravediggers; they were _everywhere_. That was the main problem.

I was sure Eric and I could take on a few (I mean come on, regarding our powers and the fact that the gravediggers are mere humans), but there were only two of us left (as far as I know) and thousands of them still out there. Not to mention the fact that the gravediggers know all about our weaknesses and we have very little control of our powers.

But somehow there was a small hope bubbling inside me when I thought of the clown's words. I dreamed of a world where I wouldn't have to look over my shoulder anymore or the need to cover up the dark lines on my body.

"You heard about that new patient they're bringing in today?" Terry said with his mouthful and a smudge of mayo sitting on his chin. I set down my cup and wrapped my hands around it to warm them up.

"Hm, no?" It surprised me that I hadn't heard about this yet; usually, when we got a new patient, everyone was quite excited and afraid at the same time.

"Well, then again he's not exactly new. I heard he was at Blackgate before, but actually escaped," he continued. _That explained it._

"I might see him tomorrow then; for the checkup."

Terry was shaking his head before I had finished talking.

"You're not going to do a checkup on him, Eva, you can't." My eyebrows furrowed and my eyes briefly flickered to Harleen walking in; she looked tired and when her eyes searched the room; they landed on me.

"You wouldn't be able to pierce his skin with a needle. He's not human." My eyes shot back to Terry when he had said that and I chuckled.

"What is he then?"

"They call him Killer Croc," he explained and his eyes grew big with excitement and I remembered Terry's obsession with metahumans and flying bats in the sky.

He once showed me a scrapbook filled with news articles about Superman. "Mister J said that his skin is like that of a crocodile and he's got these huge claws and sharp teeth."

"Mister J?" I asked incredulously. _When did Terry start calling him Mister J?_ From the corner of my eyes, I saw Harleen coming this way.

Terry, who had misinterpreted my question, sat up straight and he forgot all about his sandwich he was eating. "Yeah, he's got all these cool stories and he told me that he's met Killer Croc before."

"What-, Terry, how often do you talk with him?"

"Talk with who?" Harleen asked while taking a seat at our table. She opened a lunchbox from her bag and took out two sandwiches.

"Mister J," Terry answered casually and Harleen choked on a bite of her sandwich. The blood drained from her face and she quickly took a sip of her coffee.

"You know him, right, Harleen? He's one of your patients. He talks about you a lot." Terry was oblivious to the way Harleen was affected by the Joker.

"Of course I know him," Harleen snapped and then she averted her attention to me.

"By the way, Eva, thanks for calling me and letting me know you were okay after yesterday." There was a hint of annoyance in her voice. _Oops._

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry Harleen, things just got a little hectic." After my little incident with Frost, I went straight home and then in a spur back to the Asylum to confront the Joker.

Harleen seemed to relax after my apology whilst Terry was watching us with confused eyes.

"So, who were those guys? I take it nothing bad happened?" she asked and took another bite of her sandwich.

I shrugged. "Oh, just some old friends, pulling a prank on me." She looked suspicious and I didn't blame her; I didn't sound very believable, but luckily she dropped the subject.

She flipped her blonde braid over her shoulder and said: "So, I heard they're bringing in Waylon Jones today." Terry's confusion disappeared and he nodded fiercely.

"Killer Croc."

I rolled my eyes at his excitement. "I wonder where they're gonna keep him."

Harleen laughed at the way Terry's eyes shone with enthusiasm. An orderly, whose name I had forgotten, had overheard the conversation and leaned into our table to reply with:

"I heard they're going to clear out the sewers for him." Harleen looked surprised. "What? George, that's ridiculous." George, whose eyes raked over her body, grinned and shrugged.

I finished my tea and leaned back in my chair. "Not to mention it's horrible."

Terry moved his eyes to me and shook his head.

"No, Eva, he probably wants to. Mister J told me he likes living in water and dark places."

George had already completely forgotten about the conversation and kept staring at Harleen, probably wanting to ask her out.

I was focused on Terry, however; not liking the way he was becoming buddies with the Joker at all.

"Oh, Mister J said that huh?" My voice sounded bitter. Terry luckily hadn't noticed. Harleen however did; she pursed her lips and looked like as if she wanted to ask me something, but refrained.

Instead, she pushed her glasses back onto her nose and asked: "What else did Mister J tell you about Waylon?" George, who had grown tired of not getting any response from Harleen, walked back to his own table.

Terry had attacked his sandwich again with a new found joy but quickly started filling her in on some story. I shook my head slightly and stood up to get a refill on my tea.

Somehow I didn't think much of the tingling in my fingertips while I poured hot water into my cup. Since my blinking accident at night, it happened a lot and I had tried to ignore it as best as I could. Right now, however, I wished I hadn't ignored it since it was a clear warning.

I glanced at the clock; it was eight in the morning. Not a lot of other colleagues of mine had gotten the strength to get up this early to be here.

Only George and one other guy, who I didn't recognize, sat at a table, drinking coffee to keep their eyes from drooping.

It was only later that I figured one of them must have spilled the beans to the media about what had happened here today. I could only imagine the sincere look on of their faces at _Gotham Gazette_ while they expressed their shock at seeing me sprint from the cafeteria; leaving everything behind.

"Eva, your phone's ringing," Terry remarked. I removed the teabag from my cup and turned around.

Harleen handed me my phone with a smile and continued her talk with Terry; this time it was about Batman and I could still remember wondering how Terry's eyes could be this big when talking about his favourite thing.

I glanced at the screen of my mobile, _Eric_ , and frowned; he never called this early. I should have known by then that something was wrong.

"Hello?" I answered.

" _Eva, they're here_."

It was indeed Eric, but his voice was hollow. It reminded me of a long time ago in Paris where we had a similar sort of phone call.

I didn't remember dropping my cup of fresh tea. It clattered to the ground. I also didn't remember the confusion on Harleen and Terry's faces. I could see their lips moving, but my ears were ringing and my body was frozen.

My gaze dropped to my spilled tea; the cup was broken and I wondered if Arkham would make me pay for it. Seemed like the kind of thing he would do.

" _Eva? I need you. Lisa is dead._ " I closed my eyes and felt tears burning behind them. It was definitely just like Paris.

" _Meet me at the airport. Don't go home._ " I took a deep breath and opened my eyes; suddenly gaining control of my body again. I needed to move.

I sprinted to the door, on my way there I threw my phone in the trash. I didn't look back and I didn't see the bewildered looks on my colleague's faces.

Out in the hallway, I slowed down; my legs felt like jelly and my stomach clenched painfully. I tried to force down the bile quickly rising in my throat but I threw up anyway; my body convulsing all the while.

With one hand against the wall, supporting my shaky legs, I wiped my mouth with the other. Vaguely, I heard someone calling my name and when I looked up, I saw a concerned guard, whose name I couldn't remember.

He wasn't alone; he stood with two other guards who each held the arm of a beast. At least, that's what he looked like to me. He was big and burly; his muscles stretching the hoodie he was wearing. His skin was that of a reptile and had a dark green colour. My eyes then connected with his yellow ones.

There was a deep sadness in them and it pained me to look at it. He must be Waylon Jones, _Killer Croc_ , or whatever his name was.

"Eva, you sick? You should go home." I removed my eyes from the metahuman to the guard, who had addressed me and now laid his hand on my arm. I quickly shook him off. "I'm fine."

The guard frowned and looked irritated. "I'm only trying to help. Let me take you home." He placed his hand on my arm again and Waylon suddenly growled; baring his sharp teeth at the man.

My skin started itching and I pushed the guard, who stumbled to the ground.

"Bugger off," I sneered and walked past him. I rubbed my fingertips to my thumbs to lose a bit of the prickling feeling underneath the skin. The other two guards, who were still holding the croc, looked dumbfounded.

My eyes connected with the metahumans yellow eyes once more and they now held a curious hint in them.

"One word of advice," I said to him, "Don't give your autograph to Terry if you want to keep him off your back."

With that I walked away, leaving behind my medical career, somehow also knowing that I wouldn't return to it.

I was sick of it, sick of the lies and the need to hide. Eric and I had suffered too much; it needed to stop.

Before I knew it, I was out the door into a world where a different order ruled the streets.

An order I was quickly getting sucked into and it wasn't going to let loose anytime soon.

A/N: Guys, school is killing me. I'm free on Tuesdays and Thursdays and at first, I was like fuck yeah, but now I realise they gave us those days off to get all the work done they're piling onto us and I'm so, so tired... Anyways, thanks everyone for reading! And for the favourites, follows and reviews! I get a goofy smile on my face when I see them. As for this chapter, yeah, it's the last one at the asylum... Boo, I really liked writing Eva here haha. I still don't know how I'm going to handle the rest, but I got a few vague ideas so bear with me! If you have any comments or tips, please let me know!

IamTheDoctorsDaughter: Aw yiss, I love your name!

luna lily moon: You're so sweet, thank you! And well, I've thought about that actually (about doing different povs) but to be honest it kinda freaks me out too haha. I'm always scared of not being true to their character and write them the way they are without altering it too much... I'm already scared of not writing Harleen and the Joker properly... But maybe I will do some povs in the future, who knows! Also, thanks for making me realise I was indeed making it a bit too much about Eva and the Joker (wasn't my intention at all) I just really, really like writing him haha. But for the next few chapters he won't be in it as much as he has been now.

gossamermouse101: Haha! Or maybe he's just out on getting her on his side so he can use her powers? ;) Who knows.

Guest: Gahh, I'm excited too! Not sure what I'm going to do with Eric though, but yes he is her immortal companion. I like the way you phrased that haha!


	8. Chapter 7: Never ask a lady her age

**Disclaimer** : **I do not own any of the DC Universe's characters, only the ones I have created.**

 **Chapter 7: Never ask a lady her age**

PRESENT

They had put something in my neck. They had put something in my neck and I could _feel_ it.

After my usual morning routine (forcing me to eat, sticking needles in me to get me more doped up, me killing one or two of them…you know, the usual stuff) I was moved around in a wheelchair and before I knew it, they had shot _something_ in me.

They wouldn't tell me what it was. Right now, my vision was blurry, but my ears were working fine; and what I was hearing I didn't much like. A helicopter of some sort was starting its engines and I was moving right towards it.

"I-if any of y'all put _me_ on that _thing,_ I will start thro-," my tongue got in the way of my words again, "throwing punches." I heard a woman laughing from behind me. It sounded vaguely familiar; her name was on the tip of my tongue… _Ha! Tongue._

My hands curled around the armrests of the chair and I tried desperately to get my powers flowing through my veins. I had it all built up during my stay here the last few weeks; every drop I could get my hands on during my high but now it just wouldn't come.

And even if it did come, I wasn't sure what I was going to do now that they had put that damn thing in my neck that could do Lord knows what.

As I expected, I was being put on that helicopter along with a few others whose faces I couldn't see or make out due to the drugs still swimming around in my blood. Medicine always made me feel hazy in the head and I got all sorts of things mixed up.

"What year is it?" I managed to breath out when we were all seated in the helicopter.

"I want what she's having!" I heard the same woman from before shout.

"Ladies, _shut up!_ " Griggs. That's a voice I remembered. I didn't remember what happened next, however. I opened my eyes and the sun was warming my face. I found myself lying on the ground. My fingers moved around the small pebbles and dirt and I felt the very tips tingle.

 _Finally,_ I thought blissfully.

A face appeared in my line of sight; blocking out the sun which was blazing hot at the moment. "Dammit, she was supposed to get off the drugs today. Go fetch me a doctor."

 _He did not just say that._ "Is there a doctor in the house?" I mumbled while tapping the side of my own head.

Another face appeared next to the first one, this belonging to that of a woman.

"Is there anything you can do?" the man asked.

"I could give her an adrenaline shot. Downside is it might kill her."

I giggled some more; still feeling the aftereffects of the drugs, which were slowly dissolving at a much faster rate as usual due to my powers.

"Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" the man spoke, this time directed at me.

A much brighter light was pointed at my face and I narrowed my eyes at it. I felt the woman's clammy fingers feeling for my pulse on my wrist.

"Well, that's what I thought." She clicked out her medical pen and I got ready; letting my powers flow through me and grasping it at the very core. "She is faking it."

The man stood perplexed. "What?" Before she could give him an answer, I had blinked and moved. Not moved as in actually using my legs. I moved my body to a different space.

I reappeared behind the baffled man and locked my arms around his neck.

To say that panic erupted, was an understatement. I could see almost every barrel of every gun pointed my way and a complete silence took over the area.

I tutted. "Drop the guns, or I'll drop him from 200 feet in the air." The guns didn't move, but when the man choked out a: " _drop 'em_ " they slowly did. With one hand I took off his cap and placed it on top of my own head.

 _Much better._

I smiled and brought my mouth close to his ear.

"Who are you?" My eyes moved around the military site and landed on four other individuals wearing the same orange, ugly prison suits I was. One of them was a woman who looked strangely familiar.

"We've already met. My name is Captain Rick Flag, remember? You agreed to be a part of this."

I nodded slowly while he was still talking, not actually listening to the words. I was contemplating on what to do.

"What did you put in my neck, Rick?" He tried to clear his throat, but I only tightened my grip on it.

"It's a nanite explosive." My jaw clenched and all humour evaporated from my face. I licked my lips.

"How far does it reach?" My eyes landed on one of the four prisoners; a dark-skinned, muscular man with a small beard who looked quite amused.

Rick Flag grumbled and his southern accent was thick as ever. "It's got a satellite connection. So don't even think of blinking anywhere, I can make this baby go off in even the deepest and darkest caves." I chewed on the inside of my cheek in annoyance and slowly removed my arms from his neck.

"I guess even you can't get back from the dead when your brain's in a thousand pieces, huh?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I sure hope you're not threatening me, Ricky."

He snatched his cap back from my head and pushed me in line next to the other prisoners before clearing his throat.

"Listen up!" he stared at us one for one and only now I noticed two more standing on the side.

Only difference was that these two weren't wearing the orange suits. One with wild, unruly hair and dirt under his eyes had spoken with an Australian accent while the other had dreadlocks and a severe case of the resting bitch face.

"This is the deal. You're going somewhere very bad to do something that'll get you killed. But until that happens, you're my problem." I rubbed my temples at hearing his words, trying to suppress my power overflow of getting so worked up over it. _When did things start to get so fucked up?  
_  
Control wasn't something that Eric and I (or the rest of my family for that matter) ever had. And that was a bigger problem than we'd like to admit. In the meanwhile, the dark man, whose name I found out was Floyd Lawton (aka Deadshot), was advising Flag to work on his pep talks and everyone had gone off to gather their things.

 _God, what did I get myself into?_ This was supposed to be Task Force X?

These people were the worst criminals out there. I recognized Killer Croc who was currently licking a jacket (Terry would lose his shit) and I was about to go up to him when Flag called out.

"Van Helsing!" I squinted against the sun and he threw a bag my way; maybe a little too hard as if he was still holding a grudge against me for the neck hold from earlier. "Get dressed. We're wheels up in 10." I cursed and stared cranky at the helicopter.

There wasn't much in the bag. Only the clothes I had been wearing when they caught me, a gun and two knives. I looked over my shoulder and saw the familiar woman pulling all kinds of stuff out of her trunk before suddenly it hit me. I dropped my bag and in two steps I was near her.

"Harleen," I said. She had just started applying her bright, red lipstick.

"Nobody called me that in a long time, Doc," she said, not even hiding her accent anymore like she used to. Her eyes were focussed on the small mirror in her hands.

She sounded so much like _him_ right now. She even looked like him in a sort of way; her skin was as pale as his and she had the same kind of crazy look in her eyes.

It was clear to me now how I hadn't recognized her earlier. Her blonde hair was also lighter and longer with the very tips coloring pink and blue. A few tattoos adored her skin now too, including a small heart next to her left eye.

 _What the fuck happened to her?_

"You remember me then?" Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Floyd and one other prisoner, a small, bald Latino fellow with tattoos all over his face, looking our way. She closed her mirror and finally faced me. Her eyes raked over my appearance and there was a swirling of emotion in them; first regret, then pain and lastly hope?

"Sure I do," she replied, sugar coating her voice and hiding the emotions in her eyes. "Only I almost didn't recognize ya with all that ink. You never told me you had them, Eva." I rubbed the dark lines that circled my bare arms and grimaced. I felt exposed even though there had been a time when I never even bothered to cover them up.

As if noticing my discomfort, she pursed her now crimson red lips and a bit of her playfulness disappeared. "Tell ya what; we'll start over. A lot has changed and it seems like we both aren't the same person anymore from when we were colleagues."

She held out her hand. "Harley Quinn, how do you do?" I chuckled but took her hand all the same.

"Harley, huh? So, I guess the Joker has gotten his hold on you, after all." It wasn't news at all actually; when being on the run with Eric I had picked up a few news articles stating the Jokers escape and his new _ally and Queen._

Her smile fell and she touched the belt around her neck briefly. In gold, it said: _Puddin._

"It's not like that, Eva."

I held up my hands. "Hey, I'm not judging; I liked the clown. Even though he did try to kill me once." When I thought back to it, my time at Arkham Asylum felt like ages ago. I couldn't even imagine myself working there anymore.

I remembered my foolish hope at the thought of the Joker getting rid of the gravediggers, the same day my world came crashing down. I guess a lot really had changed.

"I followed the car chase on the news you know, along with everyone else in Gotham. Looked like you were dealing with some bad shit." She eyed me curiously and I grimaced when I remembered the day she was referring to. It had been almost a year since I had left Arkham and Eric and I were keeping our heads down.

We were naïve to think we had lost them after eleven months of staying at a cheap hotel and lying low when they showed up on our doorstep. This time they brought a lot more weapons and while they hunted us down, our car crashed down a hill and the government picked up the pieces.

Including me.

"Wait, wait, that was you?" Floyd had overheard our conversation and rubbed his small beard with interest. "Eva van Helsing. That was one hell of a car chase, but if I remember it correctly you died that day."

This caught the attention of the others as well; Killer Croc stopped licking his jacket and raised his yellow eyes, while the Aussie moved to stand next to Floyd. Even the Latino fellow had looked up; his gaze scrutinizing.

"Yeah, she did." Our heads turned to Flag, who I hadn't noticed coming closer. "Van Helsing here doesn't obey to nature's rules." He looked pointedly at everyone, before glancing back at me; or actually to my orange, prison suit.

"Now, Van Helsing, I understand that when you walked the earth alongside dinosaurs it might have been normal to wear the same clothes every day, but this is the 21st century. So would you please hurry the fuck up?" Everyone was quiet after that. I guess they waited for me to snap.

I don't blame them; anger flooded my veins and I did have trouble keeping my powers from spilling out but I took a deep breath and a step towards him and then I laughed. Flag's jaw twitched.

"Oh, I get it _. Dinosaurs_." I looked over to the others and explained: "It's because I'm old."

Then I punched him in the face. He stumbled to the ground and I heard Harley squeal with laughter behind me.

A soldier broke free from the group behind Rick, who was watching the whole thing and hit me square in the face with the back of his gun.

I groaned in pain but grinned nevertheless. _Worth it._

A/N: It was a difficult chapter for me to write. Just didn't feel quite right to me... But I hope that'll change in the future. Anyways, I loved writing Eva's backstory and I wanted her to already have some history with Harley and the Joker (small bit with Killer Croc) I hope you guys got to know her character a bit and will still like it now that I'll continue with the storyline of the movie. Thanks to everyone for reading and for your favourites, follows and reviews!

IamTheDoctorsDaughter: Haha, thank you! I'm glad you like it and think it's different :) That is what I'm aiming for.

madwamoose: No worries, I'm done with the backstory for now!

PrettyRecklessLaura: Thanks Laura!

luna lily moon: I get a huge smile on my face when reading your comments! Thanks so much for the support and for still reading it! I'm glad I got to cheer you up. You're too kind and you're putting me at ease too! I know I should relax more, but it's hard haha! I laughed too when writing that line, but I wanted to put in a little humor to make it more lighter haha. Thanks again!

Maleia: Thank you! I'll try to update at least once a week :)

gossamermouse101: Haha, yeah, I like writing Terry a bit too much and thought this just made sense haha

Guest: You're too cool, dude.

Saffronellen: Somehow I can't seem to find your review anymore... But I'm glad you are liking the flashbacks! I was worried it was too boring and yes! I like Harley and Eva as friends.

Ocherane3: Wow, you're too kind! First off I'm not english either, so no worries haha! And yes! I'm so glad you think that way, because I really like stories with how Harleen became Harley too, but after reading so many they just sorta get old... I was also worried about not getting the Joker's character right, but I agree fluffy is not his thing! I'd love to check out your fanfic, but you haven't posted it yet? I was scared to of needing to put this one on stand by as well, but I've given op sleep in order to still write! Ha, I'm so sleep deprived fml


	9. Chapter 8: Yes, one punch please

**Disclaimer** : **I do not own any of the DC Universe's characters, only the ones I have created.**

 **Chapter 8: Yes, one punch please**

Before we all went on the helicopter (yes, another one, it was quite dramatic for me), Flag had quickly explained the mission to me.

Apparently, there was some sort of terrorist event going on in Midway City and our job was to rescue HVT-1 (whoever that was) and bring them to safety.

On the helicopter we had one last recruit; Katana, I think you can guess what her choice of weapon was…

I was seated between El Diablo and the croc of which the latter addressed me with a grunt: "I remember you." The helicopter had just started its engines and we took off from the ground.

I looked up at his reptile face, which made me need to lay my head in my neck since he was so big.

"You do?" It surprised me. Not that I didn't remember him, just that the whole day was kind of hazy for me after Eric's phone call.

"You were right. That guy kept wanting to take my picture." A smile formed on my face when thinking of Terry.

He was a good guy and I did consider him as my friend. Would he still be working at Arkham?

"So what happened to you? You know, after Arkham and all." In the corner of my eye, I saw Harleen, or I mean Harley, talking to Floyd and pointing out the window to some fireworks.

The croc shuffled uneasy in his seat, a grumbling sound coming from his chest and suddenly I remembered he was known as a cannibal amongst other things and I wondered if I should feel safe sitting so close to him.

Then again, up until now, he seemed friendly enough. _Maybe he appreciated the piece of advice I gave him at Arkham.  
_  
"I escaped."

I nodded. "Oh, was it during the big Joker breakout? It was all over the news." He grumbled, which I took as a yes, and he then focused his attention on Floyd and Flag who seemed to be arguing about something.

"When the shooting starts and it will, you'll cut and run." _Ouch._

Floyd looked unamused but didn't say anything back. I licked my lips and pondered over what Flag had said. What was I gonna do?

Did he expect me to fight? Really fight? I didn't know if I would be able to keep my powers under control.

And if I didn't, we would all be screwed. I've never actually seen it, but the stories had scared us enough to don't go and try it. It was simple; when we lose control, we die. I had a vague memory of my father telling me and my brother and sister about it.

I say vague but it actually hurt too much to think of any memory involving them. _Just like Paris._ I didn't realize I had taken ahold of someone next to me when being deep in thought until I felt my fingers being pried off an arm. I blinked perplexed.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

It was El Diablo, or as I heard Flag call him; _Chato Santana._ He smiled at me and opened his mouth to say something, when suddenly there were shots fired at the helicopter and the pilot lost control.

Harley screamed when the helicopter tumbled in the air and I felt my stomach twist and turn. In the midst of chaos, my eyes landed on Flag and a thought occurred to me.

With one swift moment, I had unbuckled my seatbelt and I shot forward to the soldier. With my hand gripping his arm tightly, I blinked. Next thing we were outside; safely on the ground.

Flag fell on his knees and grabbed his head. "God," he groaned. _Pussy._ "What did you do?!" he looked up at me, but that was a bad idea.

He buckled over and emptied his stomach. I rolled my eyes and watched unfazed how the helicopter crashed to the ground; everybody screamed.

"What a ride!" Harley squealed, while she jumped off. In the meanwhile, Flag had taken ahold of himself and he did not look happy.

"What the hell was that?" I picked up his cap from the ground and thrust it into his arms. I nodded towards the tech on his arm.

"You die, we die, right?" He grumbled but apparently decided there were other things to worry about and we were on our way.

Floyd came to walk next to me and he nudged my arm.

"So, you couldn't have snatched one more of us on the chopper? Like, you couldn't even have grabbed my pinky?"

I chuckled but shook my head. "Nah, I'm not good at blinking with more than one. Then we all might have ended up some place else. And I mean that in a bad way, like halfway in a wall or something."

He scrunched up his nose. "Well, in that case, thanks. Thanks for _not_ taking me with you."

I grinned. "No problem."

While we walked I noticed parts of the buildings being in ruins and I wondered what had happened here. Of course, the whole 'terror attack' thing was complete bullshit. My thoughts were interrupted by something behind me.

Floyd and I turned around in confusion and we saw the Aussie, Boomerang, and the one with the dreadlocks trying to make a run for it.

Katana, however, had let out a battle scream and stopped Boomerang, whilst the other was quickly on his way to the roof of a building.

Flag cursed under his breath. "Hold your fire!" he said to his men and then pressed a button on the tech on his arm. A loud bang erupted and Dreadlocks dropped in the air, hanging still by his wire.

"Well, that was fun," I commented dryly, but we all rubbed our necks in discomfort. After another encouraging speech of Flag we all continued on our way. I hung back a little bit with Harley and Floyd, of which the latter had just proclaimed he was going to kill Flag.

"Well, you better make it quick, cause he's gonna kill all of us one by one," Harley replied, swinging her bat across one shoulder. It was almost as if the clown himself was here, the way she clenched her jaw in the same way he used to do.

It was funny how much could change in a year. Unconsciously my hand had gone up to my neck again and I could feel the bomb sitting there.

"I'm gonna drop him and the sword lady. Eva will take care of these SEALs. " My head shot to him and he raised an eyebrow at me. "Right?"

His eyes were daring me to contradict him, but we both knew I wasn't going to do that.

"What about the shit in our necks? You wanna end up like Slipknot?" Harley broke off our little staring competition and I snorted. "His name was Slipknot?"

Floyd pursed his lips. "Your friend's gonna help us out with that, right?" I frowned at that and stayed quiet when Floyd told her to spread the word. When he had walked off, I grabbed her arm.

"Does he mean the Joker?"

She looked a little rattled and shook her arm loose from my grip. Instead of answering my question, she pulled out a piece of gum. "Want some?"

I shook my head impatiently. She rolled her eyes but dropped the act. She revealed a mobile from her pocket and smirked. "He's coming to get me."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Is he now?" He didn't seem to me like someone who would endanger his own life for someone else's. She pulled out her gum with one finger and twirled it around.

"You know," she said cautiously. "I'm sure he'd be willing to help you too. He always said he liked you and that you weren't like the other doctors."

"Neither were you," I pointed out.

Harley grinned. "That's true."

I kicked against a few pebbles which hit Croc's heels, but he didn't notice luckily. "I'm just not sure if I'll be able to pay him back for it."

Somehow the thought of being in his debt disturbed me. I still couldn't offer him my loyalty what with the grave diggers being still active.

"Silly, he wouldn't ask for anything in return." An evil glint appeared in her eyes and she smirked. "Not if I ask him not too."

While we were walking, I noticed that we seemed to be getting to the core of it all. Burning cars, chunks of buildings, even a strange kind of black stuff in weird formations.

It looked like dark magic and I so was _not_ up for that. My eyebrows knitted together and I began to wonder what kind of shit the government was in.

" _Boss, we got people up here,"_ sounded through Flag's radio. We followed him to the rest of his team and shielded behind a car. There were indeed some figures moving around at the end of the road, but the vibe they gave off didn't seem human.

Floyd walked a little ahead of us and moved his targeting device in front of his right eye.

"The hell are they?" Floyd asked and I presumed that whatever he was seeing wasn't good.

Suddenly the figures began to walk towards us, Katana pulled her sword, Floyd grabbed his rifle, I cursed under my breath while grabbing reluctantly my gun (I never really liked guns) from the pocket of my leather jacket and then the walking turned into running. "Hit them!'' Flag yelled.

The rest of the group revealed their weapons as well. My grip tightened on my gun and a familiar rush ran through me which I hate to say that I enjoyed. I aimed at the not so very humans and pulled the first trigger before the group had reached us.

I noticed vaguely that Chato hung back a little. The creatures had hit us with full force and everyone was struggling to keep them at bay. Up close it was very much clear that they weren't human, at least not anymore.

They were covered in the same strange, black texture which we found earlier and when I shot one through the head it exploded in little pieces of rock.

My fingers tingled and I forced back my powers. It was bubbling excitingly inside my chest and wanted to be released due to all the adrenaline flowing through me and the rush of the fight. I retreated from the creatures not wanting to add any fuel to the fire building inside me.

If I were to let it out, I had no idea if I could keep it under control in a fight like this. My back hit El Diablo who was neatly avoiding one of the creatures, which Harley later crushed with her bat.

"Van Helsing!" Flag yelled at me from the other side of the road. "I didn't bring you here to do nothing. Start fighting!"

I growled at him and didn't move. He shot a few times to a creature on his right, before averting his attention to me again.

"I'll blow your brains out if you don't blink over there soon!" he pointed towards the middle of the fight, where Floyd stood on top of a wrecked police car, shooting one creature after another with his pair of silenced, wrist-mounted guns.

"Fine, you want me to start fighting?" I grumbled under my breath. "Then you got yourself a fight."

I started running and while I was running I gave in to force in my chest and it quickly spread like wildfire through the dark lines on my body, settling itself deep into my bones. Unconsciously, my lips turned upwards into a smile.

I dropped the gun from my hands and went for the two knives in my boots. Everything I saw, felt and heard was much more intense than before. I ran by one creature and sliced it before I blinked past Floyd who was still standing on the same car. I laughed and felt amazing.

For a moment I forgot all about the bomb in my neck, the grave diggers still hunting my ass and Flag yelling at me to stay in line.

I killed the one after the other and eventually lost track of the time and of how many I had killed. Before I realized what I was doing it was too late. I had grabbed two creatures by the neck and blinked and now I was falling.

The wind rushed past me and the scenery had changed; the blue, dark ocean stretched itself underneath me and I had dropped the creatures into the cold water before I dove after them.

It was refreshing and liberating after all the time I had been locked up and doped up on meds. I have always loved the ocean; there was something so peaceful about it.

It was at the same time when the water engulfed me that I realized I had been pushing myself too far. I blinked just as a wave of water hit me and I brought it back with me.

I crashed to the ground back in Midway City with the water spilling around me and I crawled to my feet.

Luckily for me, Flag hadn't noticed I was gone and the fight was winding down to an end. Too bad my body didn't agree.

I was pumping with adrenaline and power while the pressure was still building. I knew that if I didn't stop now I was gonna explode. My eyes landed on Floyd who stood the closest to me.

"Floyd!" I yelled. He delivered one more blow to the last creature and chunks of the black rock landed by my feet. "Whoo!" he said while jumping off the police car and coming towards me. He grabbed my arm just in time before I could hit the ground and his smile of the thrill of the fight turned downwards.

"You okay? There's some freaky light going on in your eyes."

"You need to punch me." He looked dumbfounded. The lines on my body were pulsing and my heart rate was out of control.

"Did I hear you wrong? Or are you just messing with me?"

I shook my head lightly, my breath coming out in short puffs. "Just punch me, Floyd!" I wheezed out.

And punch me he did.

Black spots danced around before my eyes, but the building pressure in my chest had ceased luckily. Immediately he pulled me to my feet and said: "Shit! You okay?"

I smiled dazedly. "Am now."

A/N: Short note this time! Huge thanks for the follows, favourites and reviews! They bring a smile to my face. Hope you guys like this chapter, let me know your thoughts or improvements!

IamTheDoctorsDaughter: Haha, yeah, sorry if that wasn't clear! I wanted to do a little background story for Eva with her getting to know Harleen and the Joker before the actual movie plot... Hope I didn't disappoint you!

PrettyRecklessLaura: Yay, thanks Laura for still reading it!

luna lily moon: Yeah, you're totally right! It was choppy... Probably because of the lack of sleep and all the stress from school... Thanks for your advice! I felt much more comfortable with writing this chapter and I really liked writing it too haha! And I hope you're feeling better! Of course, you don't have to write more reviews haha, please don't feel obligated to! I'm just glad you're still reading this haha

Leah Tatyana Nicole: Yass, I'm glad you like her!

lucille692003: Your prayers have been answered!

tripmisses: Haha, poor Flag, I like his character, but I also liked writing that!


	10. Chapter 9: Voodoo you think you are?

**Disclaimer** : **I do not own any of the DC Universe's characters, only the ones I have created.**

 **Chapter 9: Voodoo you think you are?**

ONE YEAR AGO _  
_  
"Pick a card."

I rolled my eyes while I rolled the bandage around his pale, white arm. "I'm not playing your game."

"Everyone's playing my game, doll face." He smirked at me and waved the cards in my face. "Now if you'll be so kind." I fastened the bandage with a paperclip and sighed. I took one from the middle.

It was a seven of hearts. He was grinning uncontrollably and held out the deck once more so I could return the card. Impatiently, he brushed away a lock of dull green hair (which had grown quite a bit) from his eyes and then shuffled the deck in a skilful way while keeping his eyes focused on me.

Amused, I raised an eyebrow and his gaze moved to my left eye. "I see your eye's healing up nicely." I touched it briefly; it barely hurt anymore and was now turning yellow.

"Whereas I'm healing, you're only getting more bruised up," I replied with a nod towards his arm I had just dressed. He laughed at that while still shuffling his cards.

"The difference between us is that I like being bruised up." I was just about to reply when the door opened and Terry walked in. The clown was ecstatic.

"Terry! Ol' pal! You up for a card game?" Terry laughed nervously. "You're not getting sick of those yet, Mister J?"

The clown only smiled and stopped shuffling. "When I do, you'll be the first I'll tell, buddy" he answered and held up the card from the top. "Is this your card?" I had started putting away my equipment, but looked up and smiled upon seeing the card; it wasn't the one I had picked.

"Nope." His smile turned downwards and I chuckled. "You're losing your game, mate."

Instantly, the Joker looked enthused again, his grin wide.

"Mate?" He glanced at Terry who was waiting patiently for the clown to be done. We both knew it was best to just wait it out and let him come on his own. Made him feel like he was the one in charge.

"Terry, don't you agree that Eva's getting a bit too British? We must get her off tea before it's too late." Terry laughed at that and the clown's smug gaze immediately flickered to me; a thing I noticed him doing a lot. He was always eager for the responses he got for his jokes and actions and I noticed that it thrilled him.

The fact that Terry was always laughing at his jokes, only encouraged him more. I frowned while glancing at my fresh cuppa on my desk.

"Nothing's wrong with tea." The clown tutted and finally moved to the door where Terry was patiently waiting.

"Of course not, sweetheart, just messing with ya. See ya next time, Doc." He winked at me and I once more rolled my eyes. "Don't make it too soon," I said pointedly by the looks of his arm.

"Sure, sure, now what's for dinner, bud?" the clown asked Terry distractedly while they left. Smiling, I shook my head slightly and it was only when I went to grab my tea, I noticed a card being stuck under it. It was a seven of hearts.

Son of a bitch.

~.~.~

PRESENT

I touched my left eye carefully and winced ever so lightly. At the moment it felt like yesterday when I had a familiar sort of bruise in the same place. The pain made it feel like yesterday anyway and I was reminded of the Joker's continuous teasing about it.

A lot sure had changed since then. I felt drained because of my little power display of just now and my clothes were soaking wet and sticking to my body.

"What the hell happened?" Floyd asked while we walked back to the others.

"Sort of lost control," I mumbled and rubbed my numb skin in discomfort.

I watched as Boomerang picked up something pink and fluffy from the ground, stuffing it inside his coat whilst Harley was still smashing one creature's head in with her baseball bat.

Reaching the others, Floyd moved past Flag and said: "That's how I cut and run."

Flag clenched his jaw, but stayed quiet until his eyes connected with mine and he pressed his lips together in a fine line. "Nice work, Van Helsing." The words sounded constrained and I clenched my fists upon hearing them.

The force in my chest flared up again, prickled by my emotions and stood eagerly waiting for my command to be released. I drove my fingernails into my skin to keep it from doing exactly that and moved past Flag without uttering a word.

"What happened to you?" Chato asked me, completely ignoring Boomerang who was waving a lighter in his face but stopped as soon as he took in my appearance.

"How come your clothes are wet?"

I grimaced. "Went for a swim."

Killer Croc laughed silently; a rumbling sound coming from his chest and Harley pursed her lips.

"You should let me do your hair some time, Eva." She looked dead serious. "With a few clips and a curler, I could make it look real nice." Before I could respond that curlers weren't my thing, a heated argument between Flag and Floyd had caught all of our attention.

"This guy had a 3,000 dollar watch." I frowned while looking at the crumbled creature Harley had smashed, laying by my feet. "Is that a person?" Floyd continued.

Flag looked conflicted with himself, but then proceeded to confirm my thoughts from before:

"It was. Now it's not."

I kneeled down by the black, crumbled pieces and picked one up.

 _Definitely dark magic._ I suppressed a shiver and flicked the chunk away. I needed to get out.

When we continued our way through Midway City, my thoughts were elsewhere. I was trying to come up with a way to escape this madness but to no avail. I reached a dead end every time I remembered the bomb in my neck. Meanwhile, I also got to know the new Harleen the time I was here. _Harley_ just shattered a shop window because she wanted the clutch displaying it.

She seemed to have lost all fear and where there's no fear, there's a carelessness to take its place. But at the same time, I could still sense a bit of the old Harleen hidden away inside the woman. Was she okay with the renewed Harleen? She seemed to be smitten with the Joker and I couldn't blame her. There was a certain charm to the clown, the way he could make you laugh, but at the same time he was a dangerous man and I did wonder about the things he did for her to have become like this.

We neared a building and I overheard Flag telling his team HVT-1 being at the top of it.

"We get up there. Pull them out of the vault they're hiding in. Helos extract us off the roof" I groaned internally; I had a good feeling we were getting to the middle of all shit.

 _John F Ostrander Federal Building,_ it said in big, illuminated letters. We slowly followed Flag and his team by entering the big welcoming hall and throughout the building, until a loud _ding_ sounded. Our heads turned upwards to Harley waving at us from the elevator.

"Godammit, Harley!" Never mind being careful - we ran up the stairs and I saw something black spur by.

"Floyd!" I called. He glanced over his shoulder and nodded. "Yep, spotted them."

On the first floor we waited for the elevator to stop and for a brief moment I worried about Harley's safety and that feeling surprised me.

Without paying it any more attention, I pulled out my two knives. The elevator door's slid open and my eyes landed on two dead creatures and Harley fixing her hair.

"Hey guys," she said cheerfully. I laughed, relief flooding through me, and shook my head at the dumbfounded looks of everyone. I was starting to like the new and profound Harleen.

We entered an abandoned office and a woman, whose voice triggered something in my mind, called through Flag's radio with the news that _they_ were all around us.

Dust fell down on my nose and with a bad feeling I looked up at the ceiling. "Guys, I don't like this."

Floyd came to stand next to me, with his white mask pulled over his head. "Yeah, me neither."

Out of nowhere, a fresh army of creatures crashed down on us. Everyone started shooting and whilst slowly backing away, I hastily refilled my pistol with bullets from my pocket. One creature, however, grabbed me by the neck and I dropped my weapon.

 _God, I hate guns._

"Son of a bitch," I grunted. Then suddenly the grip on my neck disappeared and when I turned around I saw Killer Croc holding the creature and snapping his neck off with his bare hands.

 _Badass._

I had barely said thanks when Deadshot yelled: "They're after Flag again!"

I gave Croc an exaggerated look. "I hate having to save his ass."

He grunted, which I took as a _"Yes, Eva, I do too hate having to come to his aid all the time."_

We all circled around Flag to keep him out of harm's way.

"Let me fight!" he yelled and then actually tried to push me away - _me_. _He was such a muppet._

"You die, we die," Floyd recited me and I pushed back at the soldier, 'accidentally' elbowing him. _Oops._

Floyd was firing one bullet after the other and I began to understand why they called him Deadshot. However, when we all spotted the last creature standing, I called "Shotgun!" and threw my last knife at its head. Harley pouted. "No fair."

Her smile turned upwards though when we left the room and were met with a dozen or so more.

"Oh, come one, give us a break," I moaned, while I dropped to the floor to shield for all the bullets flying around. Vaguely, I noticed Floyd pushing Chato and I realized he was trying to get him to fight.

Then out of nowhere a blazing hot fire flashed over my head and when I glanced over my shoulder I saw that it came out of Chato's hands. He set fire to every creature and half the building.

 _More badass._

"I was just trying to get you there," Floyd said. Laughing, I clapped the Latino on his shoulder.

"No more holding back for you, mate." I could almost read the look on his face - _speak for yourself._

~.~.~

Using the stairwell, we made our way to the top floor of the building.

"Eva, can't you just use your voodoo and bring us to the top one by one?" Harley complained.

"My voodoo?" I chuckled. "I don't have any voodoo."

I patted her arm. "Come on, Harls, a bit of cardio never killed anyone."

Be that as it may, when I had reached the top I sure as hell was feeling it too. Being out of breath, I rubbed my legs to ease the aching. I was reluctant to use indeed my 'voodoo' by blinking, afraid that I might lose it again, or at least _almost_ lose it again.

"Hey Flag, this dude better cure cancer after all of this shit."

I agreed with Floyd while Ricky went ahead and I then pulled my hair up into a ponytail. I wiped the sweat from my neck and sat down on one of the tables.

 _Much better._ Eventually, Floyd went in after Flag and left the rest of us waiting.

It was a funny sight.

Flag's men stood on one side of the room, while we, _the outlaws,_ stood on the other side. It was as awkward as a high school class at the beginning of the year being forced to work together on a group project.

"You thought about that offer I made ya?" Harley jumped up at the table next to me and blew bubbles with her gum.

Even though I knew the conversation we had wasn't over, I wasn't really feeling like continuing it now. I rubbed my face and sighed. "Look Harleen,-"

She popped a bubble. "It's Harley."

" _Harley,_ " I continued, "I know you said he wouldn't want anything in return, but we both know that's not true." I thought back to the offer he made me a year ago and couldn't imagine him having changed his mind. Katana looked our way and I lowered my voice a little.

"I would never be able to give him what he wants from me."

She pursed her red lips and I could see the wheels spinning in her head.

"Is it,-" she stopped and glanced towards Chato who's attention we had caught as well. She bowed her head to me. "Mister J said there are bad people after you." It surprised me that he had told her about it and made me wonder what else he might have said. I nodded and she let out a deep sigh, while swinging her legs back and forth.

"We're friends, aren't we, Eva?" The question surprised me and at first, I thought she was playing with me.

"You can count on the both of us to help, ya know," she said genuinely.

It was then however that Flag and Floyd had walked back into the room, this time with someone else following closely behind them. It was a woman. I slowly got off the table and took a step forwards.

With a shock, I realized it was the same woman who kept contact with Flag through his radio and with the same shock I realized why she had sounded so familiar.

"Well, if it isn't little Manda Waller," I spoke while crossing my arms.

Her jaw clenched at hearing the name, but her voice was cool and her eyes dark. "So, you remember me then?"

A/N: Meant to upload this yesterday, but yesterday was kinda hectic for me, sorry! So, what did you guys think? I quite enjoyed writing it, but I'm kinda scared of what you guys will think of the ending of this one... The idea has been in my head since the beginning. Thanks for all the favourites, follows and reviews! I love you guys!

hellspam: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like her! At first I was afraid of making her too plain and not with very much depth if you know what I mean haha

luna lily moon: Yeah, I am feeling more comfortable with the movie, while at first (since it's my first fanfic) it felt a bit awkward and forced for me to write a story which basically has already been written... But I've found a way to not make and write it exactly the same. Like I don't copy all the dialogue, but do follow the storyline if you know what I mean haha. And now that you mention it, I understand what you mean about the ocean part, it was a bit confusing haha, but I'll try to fix that. Thanks again! You might not realise it, but you've been really helpful and encouraging :)

paula (Guest): So I'm not Spanish, but I do study Spanish, so I understood a little from what you were saying haha. I actually don't know exactly yet what her powers are (if that was what you meant) but she can basically "blink" to a different place, like teleport herself or something, and her powers make her a bit faster and stronger and her senses more heightened.


	11. Chapter 10: Scary's got a smile

**Disclaimer** : **I do not own any of the DC Universe's characters, only the ones I have created.**

 **Chapter 10: Scary's got a smile**

The room was in complete silence; nobody dared to speak. Harley had popped her gum bubble and slowly got off the table she was sitting on whilst her eyes kept moving back and forth between me and Waller.

Even Flag looked stunned. If it weren't for the situation, I would have teased him about it. Instead, I kept my eyes on Waller.

"1976, Chicago, Illinois." Her eyes revealed nothing. "Forty years isn't that long ago if you're me. I may be old, but my memory works fine."

I wasn't completely telling the truth. I remembered almost nothing from my childhood and the longer ago it was, the more I tended to forget.

Her dark eyes were still glued to me, completely ignoring Flag and his team of soldiers wondering what the hell was going on.

No, this was between her and me. "I would think so."

I crossed my arms and let out a humourless laugh. "So, what's this all about then? You've been trying to find us all these years after we left?"

Her jaw clenched and I knew I had hit a sensitive spot. "What? You couldn't handle the fact that we left without saying goodbye?"

A smile pulled onto her lips and I knew I was wrong. "You don't know what Sarah did, do you?"

At the mention of her name, my whole body went rigid. A cold feeling settled in my chest and my insides clenched painfully, even after all this time. I wanted to lash out at her but kept my feet firmly planted on the floor.

"Don't talk about her." My voice was dangerously low and I heard Killer Croc respond to it by emitting a rumbling sound from his chest.

Waller only smiled. "It was your sister that showed me your family's secret. It was an accident sure but she should have known that little girls like to eavesdrop."

An accident? Suddenly my mind brought me back to Arkham Asylum, the day I accidentally revealed my secret to the Joker during our fight.

I clenched my fists and distracted myself by pressing my fingernails painfully in my skin.

"Then right after that you were all called away to Paris and you left me wondering what exactly you were. Of course, nobody believed a nine-year-old girl telling everyone her former babysitter wasn't human and I was in for years of therapy." She smiled bitterly and I wondered how she knew about Paris.

"To think that I mistook you for some kind of superhero."

Anger rushed through me and I took a step forward.

"Little brat, Sarah took care of you whenever your grandmother couldn't," I spat out and was pleased to see that I had hit a nerve. She glanced at Rick and only now seemed to notice how caught up she had gotten, but I wasn't done yet.

"What is it that you want from me?" I took another step forward and so did Rick. "You want me to apologize for leaving you without any explanation? You're right about Paris. We _were_ called away because our father needed our help." My voice got louder while I got angrier.

"You have no idea about the shit we've been through."

She grimaced. "I've never stopped looking for you, your sister and your brother. Even after all the therapy sessions as a kid, I knew what I had seen your sister do was real. So you can believe my luck when a few years ago I stumbled upon two death certificates with your sibling's names on them from Paris." She chuckled and I noticed Harley had stopped chewing her gum entirely.

"I suppose that is the 'shit' you're talking about? What happened in France? Or should I say who happened?"

My fingers were trembling, almost as if I knew what was coming.

"The so-called gravediggers as you like to call them?" She smiled smugly at the look that appeared on my face.

"Who do you think they work for, Miss van Helsing?"

It was as if being punched in the face all over again. All blood had drained from my face and a high buzzing sound filled my ears, blocking out all other sounds. I didn't realize I had released my powers until the very moment I blinked in front of her and wrapped a hand around her throat.

All soldiers turned to me in a second. Flag was the only one who hadn't touched his gun. Instead, his finger hovered above the touchpad on his arm.

"Let her go," he said warningly.

I ignored him and kept my eyes on _her._ "You have chosen the wrong person to threat, Manda." She blinked her dark eyes and I saw a hint of fear flash through them.

"I'm not my sister. I'm not as kind as she was. I'm not even my brother."

My heart clenched painfully when even mentioning them but I needed her to understand. "I'm not as forgiving as he was."

"Van Helsing, I'm warning you!" Rick yelled and I vaguely noticed the other squad members shuffling uneasily behind me. "I will press this button if you don't let go of her right now."

I laughed. "You think I give a fuck, Ricky?" I glanced at him. "I've lived a long enough life to welcome death, _and really staying dead,_ with open arms. But I will tell you this," I strengthened my grip on Waller's throat and cocked my head sideways.

"If you press that button I will take her down with me."

He clenched his jaw, but before he could reply, Waller did. I don't know where she found the strength to speak, with me clenching her airway shut but the words were loud and clear:

"I know where your friend Eric is."

I closed my eyes. _Dammit._ I opened them only to see that the smug look had returned on her face. All trace of fear was gone now. We both knew it was _her_ who had _me_ by the throat. I removed my hand from her neck and stepped back.

She rubbed her skin and straightened her jacket. She actually chuckled at the defeated look on my face.

"After I found out what happened in Paris, I contacted the gravediggers and send them to look for you." I just looked at her, while slowly putting the pieces together.

"My my, was I lucky when they found you in Gotham City."

I gritted my teeth and felt another wave of anger surge through me when I realized it had been her who made me flee Gotham. She was the reason why Lisa was dead. _Poor Eric._

Trying to suppress my anger and keeping myself from doing something rash by crossing my arms, I asked: "Why haven't you gone after Eric yet? If you know where he is. I suppose you've got the gravediggers watching him with hawk eyes."

She smiled and suddenly it clicked. "Ah, you're hoping to find more of us? That he will lead you to them?" I chuckled and brought my face close to hers. "He's not that stupid."

I wasn't going to tell her that there weren't any more of us left. That Eric and I were the only ones with these ruins carved into our skin.

She shrugged. "We'll see."

After Flag gave me the stink eye once more, I stepped back again and still oblivious to everyone listening I asked: "How did you even got them to start working for you?"

She grabbed her suitcase from the floor and whipped her hair back. "Money of course. Who do you think pays for all their toys?"

She had me under her thumb. My legs felt like lead and a wave of fatigue rushed over me.

As if finally sensing my defeat, Rick dropped his arm and with that the threat of blowing my brains out too. He flexed his neck and looked from me to Waller.

"You ready to go home now?"

Boomerang, who had kept quiet all this while, stepped forward, his eyes trained on Flag. "Yeah, that sounds good. You guys wanna go home?"

He then glanced at each of us and rubbed his chin. "Or you wanna go back to prison?"

Harley who had seemed to pull her teeth loose from the gum scoffed. "I'm not going back to prison."

Boomerang looked at me. "How about you, Eva?"

I glanced up at him, having been in a sort of trance. I felt sick.

Katana unsheathed sword and moved forwards but Waller held her back.

"Don't get high-spirited on me and a ruin a good thing," she threatened and held up a mobile phone which displayed all of our heads the same way Flag's tech did.

Killer Croc growled again and threw his hoodie over his head. Flag cleared his throat and nodded towards the door. "Let's move out."

Before Waller could walk by me, however, I grabbed her arm and brought my head close to hers.

"I'm only going to tell you once, so listen carefully."

She flinched and Rick who was already by the door, yelled: "Van Helsing, cut the shit!"

"It was a bad thing for you to show your face today. Now that I know it's you who's behind the murder of Eric's wife, I will make you pay and if one of your men even lays as much as one finger on him, I will make you suffer too."

Flag cursed under his breath and moved towards me.

"You're gonna wish you were dead, little Manda," I finished before Flag pulled me off her and Harley laughed at the startled look on her face.

"That's cute," she said to Waller, clicking her tongue. "You think you're scary. But lady, I've seen scary and you ain't got his smile."

~.~.~

When we got to the roof, it wasn't long before the helicopter arrived to come pick us up. I was moping quietly under my breath at the thought of another flight on of those things. At the same time, I was a little distracted because of the big reveal from before. Amanda Waller.

I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that it was her who had the gravediggers wrapped around her finger. The gravediggers were there for as long as I could remember; passing their knowledge of our existence on from generation to generation and now they've started working for the government?

It was crazy. Especially since they used to be against everything that had some sort of authority over them. They liked to be in control, free to experiment and to learn the secret of our immortality. I guess once money became an issue for them and they couldn't afford any more of the newest weapons or any equipment to hunt us down, they had no other choice.

I wondered what deal Waller had made with them. Would she hand me off as soon as she was done with me and it was their turn?

Floyd pulled me from my thoughts by nudging me. "I'm sorry about your family."

I was surprised but shrugged it off. "It happened a long time ago."

He looked ahead and pursed his lips. "Doesn't make it any better."

Droplets of rain fell on my nose. "No," I agreed. "No, it doesn't."

Swallowing away a lump, I glanced sideways at him and nudged him back. "Thanks."

"Our bird's been jacked," Flag suddenly called out and while frowning, I glanced up at the helicopter above us, my hair whipping over my shoulder at its whirling blades.

Flag and his team opened fire at the aircraft and together with Flag, I took cover as soon as the helicopter started shooting back with a machine gun on board.

"What the hell?" I muttered, carefully glancing up.

Suddenly a loud and very, oh so familiar cackle of laughter resonated from within the helicopter and a chill ran through my bone.

Harley, who had taken cover next to me with her fingers in her ears to block out all the noise, pulled out the mobile phone from her pocket. She glanced at it briefly before she looked up at me with stunned eyes and a wide smile stretched her lips; exposing her white set of teeth.

She grabbed a hold of my hand and her skin felt cold.

"I'll come back for you!" she shouted in my ear above the noise of gunfire. I was speechless and I didn't understand what she was talking about.

Her eyes were sincere and she planted a firm kiss on my cheek, before standing up, oblivious to the bullets flying by her head.

Was it really him up there? I watched as she moved towards the helicopter and I saw a flash of green throwing down a rope.

 _The son of a bitch._

A/N: This was a difficult chapter for me to write... I got from a comic that Waller was raised by her grandmother in Chicago and wanted to put it in there. Anyways, more of the Joker next chapter! Thanks to everyone for reading and for the follows and favourites! They motivate me a lot!

luna lily moon: Gah, you bring a smile to my face every time! But don't worry! I'm really introverted as well haha, but I'm glad you're getting out of your shell a bit! I really like our little so called talks haha and I'm happy that you're still reading this story. Yeah, I was really nervous too haha! Each time I get notified of a review, my heart does a little flip and I'm scared it's going to be a negative one haha.. Btw, let me know whenever you feel like posting one of your stories on here!


	12. Chapter 11: Bright spot

**Disclaimer** : **I do not own any of the DC Universe's characters, only the ones I have created.**

 **Chapter 11: Bright spot**

ONE YEAR AGO

"They're dead, I presume?"

"Hm?" I turned around in my chair and saw the Joker holding the framed picture of a laughing me, Sarah and Daniel. My stomach dropped and I stopped myself from getting up and pulling the picture of my siblings out of his hands. Instead, I nodded.

He smirked, almost splitting the cut on the corner of the lower one and I again wondered how he managed to get beat up so often.

"You look different here," he continued. "Happier."

I rubbed my face and laid down the clipboard which I had been filling in and fumbled with the pen in my hands.

"Yeah, they weren't dead yet."

He laughed, apparently having found some sort of joke in my words. "I've never seen you smile like this."

He looked up from the picture and winked. "You know how I like my smiles, Doc."

I cleared my throat and nodded to his shoulder, which he had been slowly massaging. "Don't make me stitch that again."

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled and waved me off, but he did stop prodding it. Instead, he focused his attention on the picture once more and I wished that he wouldn't.

His face held an unreadable expression and he squinted at the picture as if trying to work something out.

"Are they twins?"

Perplexed as to how he knew about that, I nodded. He looked up from the picture and pointed his grin at me; showing off the silver in his teeth.

"Same nose, same eyes."

He moved his gaze to the photo once more. "Not like you."

I shrugged. It was true. Whereas Sarah and Dan both had blue eyes and blondish hair, my eyes were brown and my hair even darker. "I take after my father."

"Where is he now?" His pale fingers brushed over the frame.

"Dead." There was no use in beating around the bush.

For a moment he said nothing but just looked at me with that intense stare he could get sometimes. He didn't say he was sorry, didn't show his remorse, he just stared.

"It's the last picture I have of them," I told him, not knowing where my sudden honesty came from. Though it wasn't the first time I had blurted out things to him.

Finally, breaking the eye contact, he placed the picture back on its shelf and seemed to be deep in thought. "How did they die?"

I clicked the top of the pen a few times, before answering, not really sure if I should tell him the truth or how much of the truth.

"They were killed."

He grabbed the cup of coffee I'd brought him and pulled himself onto the exam table.

He clenched his jaw and narrowed his green eyes. "That's not what I asked."

I sighed and picked up the clipboard again. "I know."

The clown stared at me while he took a sip and then contorted his face.

"You forgot the sugar, sugar."

Suddenly the door opened and Terry poked his head in.

"Uh, Eva? You almost done?" He stepped inside and nervously glanced at the clown, who had gotten off the exam table again and was now putting my stethoscope in his ears. "I'm supposed to bring him to Harleen next. I don't think Jeremiah will like it much if I'm late again."

I glanced at the clock and saw that an hour had passed already...

"Oh, I'm sorry, Terry. Must have lost track of the time," I said and watched as the Joker moved towards Terry. He placed the earpiece of the stethoscope on Terry's chest with a serious face.

"You seem to be suffering from a number of things, Terry dear, one of them being a lack of balls." He removed the earpiece and clutched Terry's shoulder in a serious manner. "Also, get your head out of Arkham's ass."

I raised an eyebrow. "You got all that from his heart rate?"

The Joker laughed and then shoved his cup of coffee in Terry's hands, who looked puzzled.

"Lighten up, bud, and get this coffee some sugar. I'm sure Harley doesn't mind waiting a little longer."

~.~.~.~

PRESENT  
 _  
_When looking at it now; I thought she'd waited long enough for him. Without hesitating she ran for the rope, not minding the bullets flying past her head and jumping up in the air; holding on tight gracefully with both hands and skillfully wrapping the rope around her legs.

Was she going to leave me? She blew a kiss and burst into laughter. The same kind of laughter coming from inside the chopper.

 _"I'm sure he'd be willing to help you too,"_ those were her exact words. I guess I was too late now to take her up on that offer. Not that I would have. Still, I felt a pang of hurt flash through me seeing her leave.

My eyes connected with a pair of green, familiar ones and I saw shock reflecting them for a second there. He quickly composed himself however and a slow, delirious smile crept onto his face before he saluted me.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a gunshot and glancing to my right, I saw Floyd with his finger on the trigger.

"What are you doing?" I yelled. He seemed unfazed however and didn't flinch when I grasped his shoulder (which must've hurt since I was on the edge of exploding).

He only nodded shortly towards the helicopter moving away from us. I followed his gaze and saw how Harley's limp body abruptly sprang back to life again.

Floyd smirked. "I missed," he said slyly.

Relief flooded through me. _Of course, you did.  
_  
Despite Floyd's attempt of saving Harley, Waller took out her walkie and spoke the next words without mercy.

"Savior one-zero's been hijacked. Shoot it down."

"No!" I growled and moved forwards, letting my powers flow easily through my body, lighting up my eyes and accelerating my heartbeat. Flag moved between us and shook his head slowly, his expression almost condolingly. I licked my lips and thought feverishly about what to do.

" _Target destroyed, ma''am._ " My stomach dropped and Flag's jaw clenched.

There was a short moment where there was an understanding between him and me. He probably knew my next move from the look on my face and I knew his from the look on his face.

Despite this, before we had the chance to act, a set of hands wrapped around my upper arms pulling me back into a solid chest.

"Calm down," Floyd whispered in my ear and I realized I had been shaking with anger.

Somehow his words did calm the burning sensation in my skin enough for me not to explode right here and now.

"You're gonna regret that," I growled at Waller, my voice laced with venom and at the same time pain hinting through. The latter I didn't understand. Why did it hurt this much, knowing that Harley and the Joker were no more? Floyd's grip on my arms tightened as if he was still scared I was going to lash out.

Without batting even so much as an eye, Waller called in a helicopter to come pick her up.

I didn't try to shake myself loose from Floyd's grip, afraid that I might do something that I'll regret too. Not until Waller had set off leaving us. She didn't even bring Flag along on the chopper. _The old hag._

Floyd slowly let go. "Sorry for that."

I flexed my neck. "No need, if it weren't for you I had probably ripped her head off."

We watched Waller's chopper getting smaller and smaller. Just as I wondered if I were to see her again, a gigantic string of metal and tech latched onto the helicopter and pulled it out of the air.

 _What the hell was that?_ Definitely not a terrorist attack then...

I whistled. "Karma's a bitch."

Flag looked pissed. He along with his team of soldiers informed us that the mission wasn't over.

I felt El Diablo stiffen beside me and if I wasn't bursting with anger, I would have patted him on the shoulder.

"Nah, it is for me. We got a deal," Floyd replied bitterly, stepping forwards. Killer Croc grumbled in agreement.

Flag briefly glanced at me. "Without Waller you got nothing."

My jaw clenched and I bit my tongue until I tasted blood. Suddenly the sky thundered and rain started pouring down on us relentlessly...

 _Great._

~.~.~

There are times when all things have gone to shit and people tell you to keep an eye out for that one bright spot. Well, when craning my neck right now to look at the dark, thundering sky, it didn't seem to come any time soon.

However, miraculously out in the street, Boomerang nudged me and nodded towards a figure sitting on a car. I could recognize those pink and blue colours everywhere and right now they sure as hell looked like a bright spot to me.

Not minding the rest, I blinked forward in a flash until I found myself standing right in front my batshit crazy and completely drenched to the bone, old colleague.

She looked up at me through her lashes and forced a smirk on her face. Her make-up had washed down her face and even though it was raining, I could make out the tears mixing with the water on her cheeks.

"I've given it some thought," she said, her voice cracking, "and I've decided to come back."

I kept quiet and just watched her while my hair was sticking to my forehead and water was dripping into my boots.

"You know," she added, "to help you of course. Without me, you're all a hopeless cause."

"Right. Hopeless," I agreed. She nodded curtly and sniffed once. Without warning she lunged for me, wrapping her arms around me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

Hot tears fell on my cheek and when I leaned back I saw her quickly wiping her cheeks.

"He's gone," she acknowledged her voice barely above a whisper. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"I know." I was never good at comforting someone. That, I usually left for Sarah to deal with in the past. She always knew the right things to say. Even Daniel always knew the right things to do. I, on the other hand, didn't. No use in sidestepping the issue here.

Another tear rolled down her pale cheek and I wiped it away with my thumb.

"A nice cuppa would do now, eh?" She smiled weakly and I held out a hand to help her off the car. I only then noticed everyone else had caught up with me.

"Hey craziness," Boomerang spoke and threw Harley her bat.

"We're glad you could make it," Floyd said next, catching my eye and sending me a wink.

I sighed. "So, what's next?"

A/N: I love you guys. Thanks to everyone for still reading! I was wondering. Would any of you want the story to continue after the storyline of the movie ended? Let me know if you have any thoughts on it!

luna lily moon: Haha, I don't know what it's called either, but there's no other way to respond to reviews is there? A plot twist was what I was going for hehe, but I was scared at first to make such an alteration to the story about Waller... Omg, I love cats! I'm pleased that I was able to shock you haha! Thanks again so much! :)

theoriginalsrizzlesouat1D: Gahh, thanks a lot! I'm glad you liked the chapter!

Leah Tatyana Nicole: Haha, well I had actually no idea what I was going to do yet. But I do know that I can't define their relationship just like that. I want it to be more than that. I want there to be a certain connection and understanding between them, not really putting a label to it like love or sex. If that makes any sense haha...

Guest: Haha, Waller has won for now... But I've got plans for her in the future!

Guest: Wahh, thanks a lot! This made me smile a lot haha! I don't consider myself a really good writer (just cause I know there are lots of mistakes and things that can improve haha) Don't worry, I'm not planning on quitting the story any time soon!

musa22lbl: Thank you! I'll try to upload at least once a week, but school makes it hard sometimes!

faaallenangel: Whoops, awkward... Thanks for the mention!

hellspam: Haha, I like that idea! But I'm still not sure about the ending yet... I kinda wanted to continue even when the storyline of the movie has ended...


	13. Chapter 12: Dracula's murder

**Disclaimer** : **I do not own any of the DC Universe's characters, only the ones I have created.**

 **Chapter 12: Dracula's murder**

The rain was definitely getting to me. Everything I was wearing, was soaking wet and it was cold as hell. I glanced at Harley's short skirt and thin shirt; she didn't seem to be cold. Maybe I was just exaggerating.

When we had reached the crashed helicopter, there was no sign of Waller; not even her dead body. _Dammit._ I guess I had been hoping a little too much for it being the latter.

"You think they left some good shit behind?" I asked Floyd, who was currently raiding the crashed helicopter. He picked up a rifle and turned it over in his hands.

"When we're going to that swirling ring of trash in the sky, we gonna need to gear up more."

He threw the rifle my way but I looked at it warily. "Guns aren't really my thing."

He looked up unbelievingly.

I handed him back the rifle. "Mate, the height of my fighting days was in a time where everyone still carried swords," I explained. "It's just that I prefer my knives. Look, I'll shoot with them when I have to."

He shrugged. "I have a feeling you're gonna have to tonight, ''cause that,-" he broke off midsentence and I frowned. "What's wrong?'

He withdrew himself from the chopper with a large binder which said _TOP SECRET_ in big red letters. "Have you seen this?"

It lay open in his hands and he was reading with a wry face. I glanced over his shoulder at the picture of a woman. _June Moone._ Reading the caption underneath the picture, made my stomach drop.

"A witch," I whispered. I looked back up at the sky again to the swirling ring of trash, as Floyd had called it, and put two and two together. "Oh, bugger."

~.~.~

Floyd was pissed. We quickly ran to catch up with the others, but it was hard to keep up with his quick pace.

"Can you believe this shit?" he had exclaimed loudly. My face had gotten pale and I felt too sick to answer him. The creatures and all the black stuff we'd seen earlier now actually made sense.

Before we had even reached Flag and the others, Floyd threw the binder at a car next to the soldier in anger. Flag turned around questioningly and Boomerang looked from me to Floyd suspiciously.

"Wha's goin' on?" he asked me, but I still couldn't find my voice.

"You tell everybody everything, Flag," Floyd said menacingly. "Or me and you are gonna go right now."

Even Chato appeared to be confused, which I usually had difficulty with detecting because of all the face tats he had going on.

Flag considered us for a moment, before sighing and giving in. He took off his cap and rubbed his head.

"Three days ago a non-human entity appeared in the subway station," he started to explain and everyone was all ears. "So Waller sent me and a woman with incredible abilities. A witch."

I rubbed my face when listening to his words and desperately thought of a way to escape this madness. _I should have bolted a long time ago.  
_  
"Nobody could get near this thing, but the witch could. Needless to say, the whole thing was a bad idea."

Harley came to stand next to me and seemed to be able to read my mind, cause she quietly grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"And that's how the witch escaped from Waller and we're here to clean up the mess. So now you know."

I laughed humorlessly and finally found the will to speak again. I pulled myself free from Harley and took a step towards him.. "Where does the witch come from, Ricky?" The soldier clenched his jaw and kept quiet. Nobody said a word.

"Pissing off a fucking witch was a really stupid thing to do from Waller." I was getting hysterical now. I moved towards him and jabbed my finger at his chest. "But screwing one? Damn, that's fucked up."

That must have been the last drop for Flag because he grabbed me by the throat and slammed my back against a car. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

His hand had lunged for the gun at his belt and he pointed it at my head.

I laughed. "You're gonna shoot me, Ricky?" I pressed my forehead against the barrel of his gun. "Then do me a favour and burn my body afterwards, while you're at it." My smile turned into a wry one and droplets of rain was dripping from my nose.

"I've had my fair share of dealing with witches to wanna pass on this one." His eyebrows knitted together at hearing my words and in his eyes, a hint of curiosity appeared.

A dark green hand had grabbed Rick's shoulder in a threatening way and a loud rumble emitted from the owner's chest.

"Flag, let her go," Floyd called out. I squinted with my eyes to see that it was indeed the hooded Killer Croc clutching Rick's shoulder and noticed even Harley tightening her grip on her baseball bat.

Rick remained still; his eyes still on me. It wasn't until one of his own soldiers, I recalled his name being Lieutenant Edwards, who called out his name that he released the grip on my neck. I tried hard not to reach up and touch the sore skin where his hand had been.

"Look, you can kill me just now but I'm going to have a drink," Floyd spoke up in defeat. He strolled into a bar, which I only now noticed.

I exchanged a look with Harley and nodded towards the bar. "Come on." Everyone followed except for Flag and his team. Even Katana joined us in the destroyed lounge. I guess even she had not quite known the full extent of the story.

Harley climbed behind the counter and started taking everyone's order as if that's what she used to do before. She could have fooled me if it wasn't for the fact that we used to be colleagues and I actually knew what she used to do for a living.

 _Oh, how the times have changed.  
_  
"Oi Harls, hand me that scotch over there will you?" I called out and pointed towards a dusty bottle in the back. She placed the bottle along with a glass in front of me. Ignoring the latter, I unscrewed the top and proceeded to drink from it as if it were soda.

When there was about a third of the liquor left, I slammed the bottle back on the counter and sighed, feeling the alcohol warm up my insides and driving out any coldness from the rain. I only then noticed everyone was staring at me.

I shrugged. "I have a really fast metabolism. Takes a lot for me to get drunk."

"Must always be an expensive night out for you then," Floyd remarked and I snorted.

"Unfortunately, yes. That's why I always go for the cheap stuff."

Harley laughed and finished pouring her own bright, blue cocktail with a little umbrella on top.

"Here's to honour among thieves," Floyd said, raising his shot. Katana shook her head before downing her whisky. "I'm not a thief."

"Ooh, Eva!" Harley squealed, completely ignoring Katana's comment, "Ya should do drinking contests. Men will always try to show off for a pretty girl. I bet that way you'll win loads of money." Her eyes were big, blue and shining with excitement.

I grimaced and tried not to take notice of the fact that she just called me pretty. "That doesn't always turn out right."

Chato seated himself next to me and drank from his own glass of water. "How come?"

I nodded towards his glass. "Once in Moscow, they accused us of drinking water instead of vodka." Boomerang snorted into his beer.

I thought briefly of Eric and with a pang of pain in my heart, I wondered how he was doing, where he was right now.

"When you say us, are you talking about your siblings?" Chato continued interested, not paying attention to Boomerang whose nostrils were now dripping with beer. Killer Croc was rumbling with laughter behind me. I cleared my throat and nodded.

"They died in Paris?" Chato's voice had gotten an eager undertone as if he needed the confirmation.

Killer Croc stopped laughing and Harley's eyes grew even bigger if possible. It was as if anyone knew this was a touchy subject because of what happened between Waller and me and they expected me to lash out.

I took another swig from the bottle, which didn't help at all for the aching in my heart. "Yeah."

"Was it because of those people, the gravediggers?" Harley interfered, the straw of her cocktail still in her mouth. "I shouldn't have let them go off on their own," I tried to explain, my voice barely above that of a whisper.

"I should have known that Sarah and Dan couldn't take them on alone."

Chato seemed to cling to my words. I closed my eyes briefly. "I was foolish and naïve."

A hand on my arm made me open my eyes and Floyd stared at me with a determined look. "You can't blame yourself for that."

I smiled weakly at him, almost apologetically. "People have been telling me that for 30 years."

Chato was quiet and frowned at his water as if he wasn't quite satisfied with my answer. As if he wanted me to somehow tell him that it wasn't my fault so that maybe it wasn't his fault either...

"You lost somebody too." I wanted it to be a question, but somehow it didn't come out as one. It was written all over his face.

"Mi familia." I could see the familiar pain in his eyes.

Harley's eyes were moving back and forth from me to him; slowly sipping through her straw.

I watched as he turned over his hand and conjured a flame in the palm of his hand. The flame took on the shape of a woman slowly dancing.

I swallowed. "You think it's your fault?"

He drank the last bit of his water. "See when I get mad, I lose control. I don't know what I do." He placed the glass on top of the woman. Smoke rose from the flame. "Until it's done."

We all stared at the exhausting flame of the woman who seemed to be suffocating on his hand.

"What about your kids?" Boomerang asked in a hoarse voice, which I was surprised to notice. He never really seemed to be invested much in others.

"He killed them," Harley answered for him. "Didn't you?"

Chato stayed silent but Harley wasn't going to leave it at that. "Own that shit!"

"Why is it always a knife fight, every single time you open your mouth," Boomerang yelled, pointing his beer bottle to Harley. "You know, outside, you're amazing. But inside, you're ugly."

"You're one to talk," I remarked dryly with a grimace, somehow not liking it how he insulted her.

"We're all ugly!" Harley yelled too. Then her eyes landed on Killer Croc. "Except for him. He's ugly on the outside too."

"Not me shorty," he grumbled, flipping his hood back. "I'm beautiful."

I laughed at that, but quickly stopped when the door opened and Flag walked in. Everybody stared as if vermin had just walked in and had taken a seat at the bar.

"You've met witches before?" His voice was full of exhaustion. I didn't really feel like talking to him but when I looked up and saw the desperation on his face, it hit a little too close to home. I took a swig from the now almost empty bottle in my hands before answering.

"It was a witch who gave me these powers." I turned over my hands referring to the lines that ran deep in the skin. "I come from a town where the villagers were very superstitious. They were haunted by stories about monsters and such. It was a load of bull of course. The only real thing about those stories was a witch living there."

I handed him the bottle, figuring he could use it, and he took with a frown but nodded as to say thanks anyway.

"To make a long story short, the villagers approached the witch for a solution. She, in turn, gave my family these abilities to, so to say, deal with the monsters."

"Those monsters," Floyd said, "were they real?"

I shrugged. "I don't remember a lot of it but let's just say that metahumans have inhabited this earth for a long time too."

I smiled when something popped up in my head.

"My dad was even sent to Rumania once to get rid of a so-called vampire problem. We all got a good laugh out of that one but the Van Helsing name kind of stuck."

"No way," Harley said, "Your dad killed Dracula."

I grinned at her. Flag suddenly removed the tech brace on his arm and slammed it on the bar. The light displaying our faces died and he said: "You're free to go."

Before I had blinked my eyes, Boomerang had left the bar.

As if nothing had happened, Flag placed a bunch of letters on the bar in front of Floyd. "Your daughter writes you every day."

Floyd just looked at them in shock and I could see the tears slowly forming there. He smiled a little and I took pity on him. His smile turned downwards however and he stood up.

"You had letters from my daughter the whole time?" He made a move as if to punch him, but stopped himself. He bit his lip. "I'm gonna get you there and you're gonna end this."

Floyd looked at him speechless and so did the rest of us.

"I'm gonna carry your ass if I have to. Cause this shit's gonna be like a chapter in the Bible. Everybody's gonna know what we did and my daughter is gonna know that her daddy is not a piece of shit."

I exchanged a perplexed look with Harley, who shrugged and said: "I'll come."

I grinned. "Oh, what the hell. Me too."

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I've had a lot of stuff on my mind and I've been really busy lately. Also, my head wasn't really in this chapter, but I wanted to post something, so maybe I'll edit it later... Let me know what you thought of it and thanks to everyone for still reading and such haha

hellspam: Right! That's also what I thought, only I would have to take the events out of the comics since it'll be a while before the movie is out I think. And yeah! I kinda thought of her as an anti hero as well. Thanks for your view on the matter!

theoriginalsrizzlesouat1D: Thank you! But yeah, I think I've confused a lot of people with that... But I'm not planning on just sticking to one particular love interest like that, I'm not even planning on labelling it like just love or sex or something. I want Eva to have something more than just that with the Joker and Harley. If that makes any sense haha...

Sarah Victoria Cullen: Hahaha, I'd reccomend you watch the movie too! Just cause it's awesome and I might have left out some stuff just cause I thought it would be boring after seeing the movie already haha...

luna lily moon: Omg for a second there I thought you were gonna say who got killed by Negan... Haha, I still have to see the episode and it's already driving me crazy! Thanks for pointing out that mistake! And I like the name mischief! But haha, my cat names are a little weird for people outside of the Netherlands I think, they're called Tommy and Toetie. Yes! I'd like to explore more batman plot lines or other comics as well, but then also alterating them a bit to my own liking haha.

Guest: Haha, thanks for your opinion! So I don't think I will end it when they have saved the day!

laurensouliere: A lot of people have been asking me that haha! Truth is, I'm not sure yet. I do want her to have a deeper understanding and relationship with the Joker, but also Harley! But I also want her to be a strong female lead that doesn't need a potentional love interest to keep her story interesting and going, if that makes any sense haha. But I am planning on putting in some sort of romance, just not the usual, simple kind.

Lady-Finwe: Ah, thank you so much! I'm glad you like it :)

Lena: Omg, I have no idea what you're talking about, but sorry to disappoint you I guess haha

Momochan77: Gah, thank you! Sorry for the long wait haha, oops...


	14. Chapter 13: A cup of tea in Paris

**Disclaimer** : **I do not own any of the DC Universe's characters, only the ones I have created.**

 **Chapter 13: A cup of tea in Paris**

It's strange how fast things can change. One second you're working as a doctor, living a quiet but satisfying life (as far as they come quietly for me) and then the next you're an outlaw, doing the dirty work by cleaning up the mess from a woman who you'd last seen when she was a nine-year-old girl who your sister used to babysit.

I looked around at the faces around me, rain pouring down mercilessly on their faces. One second we couldn't stand to be here, only caring for our own, and the next we have come together as one with one goal in mind; to prevent a witch from destroying the earth.

 _Basically, we were fucked._

My eyes landed on Flag at the front. I looked at him with a different set of eyes so it seemed. Whereas I loathed him at first, I now felt connected to him in a strange way. Weren't we all out here right now to help him get this night over with? I saw him as Waller's pet somehow but was that really true? Perhaps he was as much on a lease as we all were. He wanted back the woman he loved.

I blinked ahead to catch up with the soldier, who gave me a surprised look when I appeared next to him.

"Flag, listen," I started, brushing away a lock of wet hair which had sprung loose. "You have any idea what kind of witch we're dealing with?"

His eyebrows knitted together. "What do you mean?"

"Where did you find her?" I asked impatiently and just then Boomerang emerged from an alley, throwing away a can of beer and joining our little squad. He caught my eye and gave me a half smile. _Good enough for me.  
_  
"June was an archaeologist. She stumbled upon the witch in an old ruin called Terror Castle."

I nodded, while I listened, even though it didn't make any sense. What the hell was Terror Castle? " _How_ did she find the witch?"

Flag was getting annoyed now. "Does it matter? That's where she got possessed."

I licked my lips, figuring I wasn't going to get any more out of him, I blinked backwards so that I was walking next to Floyd. Harley was circling Croc, asking him different sorts of questions to her own amusement.

"Says the guy who lives in a sewer." I heard her remark.

"At least I know I live in a sewer," the croc responded in a low grumble.

Floyd, who had been following the conversation of the two for a while, was startled to find me next to him all of a sudden.

"What's up with all the voodoo?" he asked.

"It's not voodoo. We call it blinking," I pointed out, "and you know, I'm just getting warmed up for later."

"Blinking, huh," he said wonderingly and then asked: "Have you figured out what you're gonna do?"

At my questioning look, he rolled his eyes. "About your powers, I mean. Last time you nearly lost it, remember?"

I bit the inside of my cheek, ignoring the small bubble of panic slowly rising inside of me. "I just gotta keep in check, you know. Making sure I don't let Flag push me too far this time."

He half shrugged. "Well, it sure would come in handy to have you fight like that again."

At my stare, he held up his hands. "But you can't, of course."

When we got as close to the witch we could, we paused, Boomerang throwing his… Well, boomerang. We followed the little camera on it on his phone.

I squinted at the screen. There seemed to be two of them. One was clearly in charge; sending flows of energy to the ring in the sky. "That's a nasty one." The croc grumbled in agreement.

Floyd rubbed his chin, looking thoughtfully. "We have to take out the big one."

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Obviously the witch is controlling the whole thing. Size isn't everything, mate."

He grinned at me and commented: "It's not?" to which I rolled my eyes.

"Well, Floyd's right," Flag intervened. "We have to get rid of the big one. Otherwise, we don't stand a chance of getting any closer."

Harley loudly popped her gum bubble; holding her baseball bat in her neck. She looked bored.

Chato carefully looked around the corner of the building but hastily retreated.

Flag suddenly raised an eyebrow; his eyes on something behind us. "I left a big ass demo charge down there in that subway."

Floyd forced his face to be serious again and nodded fiercely.

"There's a flooded tunnel," he explained. "Leads right underneath that building. SEALS, they can recover the charge, swim underneath that things feet. We get in its face and distract the hell out of that son of a bitch. So the swimmers can blow the bomb."

He stared at me. "That's how we take it out."

~.~.~

It didn't take long for everyone to get ready. I had my doubts about the plan but I guess any plan was better than none. Right when the SEALS were getting ready to make the dive, Croc informed us he was going with them. Well, it only made sense for him to, even if it took the others a while of getting used to the idea.

"I live underground. Y'all are just tourists," he grumbled, taking off his hoodie.

"You tell them, Croc," I mumbled, whilst sharpening one of my knives, sitting on the floor at the entrance of the subway station. Killer Croc gave me a wink before diving in. I let out a low whistle. "That's badass."

I looked around to see if anyone else saw what had happened but everyone too was busy gearing up like me. My eyes landed on Katana; she was talking rapidly in Japanese to her sword, which seemed a bit strange to me.

I laid down my knives, to listen. Even though my Japanese wasn't perfect, I could still make out parts of it.

" _My dear husband, if I die in battle, we will be together._ "

I drew a sharp breath, suddenly recognizing the sword. "Soultaker."

Having completely forgotten about my knives, I abandoned them and stood up to get a closer look.

"The man who killed her husband used that sword," Flag explained as he saw me look.

"His soul's trapped inside," I stated, having figured it out. He nodded in surprise. I bit my lip. "That's a very old sword."

I remembered my father telling me, Dan and Sarah about it. It was what we called a 'bedtime story.' Sarah's favourite actually. I smiled at the memory of it. I noticed Chato staring intently at me but I ignored him, not feeling like telling them; seemed too personal for that.

At that moment Katana sheathed her sword once more and Flag spoke: "Let's do this."

~.~.~

We moved fast and steady; right through the subway station. More formations of the black rock like stuff we had seen upstairs occupied most of the place down here. That could only mean we were getting closer to the core or this was where it all started. The whole place gave me shivers. The more I stared at the place, the more I was convinced something else was going on.

Harley offered me a gum like she had done so before and I smiled at her. "I'm good, thanks."

"Holy schmoley!" Harley exclaimed, looking at what I realized was a dead person covered in the black stuff. He or she was thrown against the wall by the unknown force and stuck in this position.

"Have you ever seen a witch do something like that?" she asked quietly.

"No," I replied. "It either is really dark magic or,-" I broke off my sentence not really knowing what else it could be.

"Or?" Harley inquired further.

I rubbed my face. "I don't know, Harls. I just have a bad feeling."

She bit her lip and got a strange look in her eyes. "You know, he used to call me that too."

My face fell and a pang of guilt ran through me.

"I'm sorry," I started but she waved me off.

"I just miss him, ya know. He was my puddin'."

I did know. I could see it on her face how much she missed him and in a weird way, I kind of understood. He had taken care of her. Even went to any length to try and get her out of this hellhole. She really loved him for it.

"Am I the only one that doesn't get it?" Boomerang intervened. Both Harley and I turned around, surprised that he had been listening.

"How did you become so obsessed with that clown?"

I furrowed my eyebrows and clenched my fists but was amazed to see Harley so calm. In fact, she laughed out loud as if he had told her a joke.

"How could I not?" she replied in all seriousness. "Mister J opened my eyes to what true love was! Charisma, intelligence and the ability to make a lady laugh… It's not an obsession. It's clarity."

I smiled at her words. I must admit: even I found there was a certain charm to a man who could make me laugh.

Boomerang shook his head. "Well, I guess it takes a kind of crazy to love that kind of crazy."

I glared at him as I turned Harley back around. "I understand, Harley."

"I knew _you_ would, Eva," she said smiling.

Chato actually smiled as well. "As long as you're happy, it doesn't matter what anyone thinks, chica."

Harley looked considerably happier after that but it was then that Flag motioned for us to be quiet as we neared the upper floor of the station. It was clear that the witch was stationed here as we edged along the pillars surrounding the station and one by one took cover behind one of them.

Floyd gripped his gun tighter and nudged Flag.

"You need to handle this," he said. "Get up there, smack on her ass and tell her to knock this shit off."

Flag, being the muppet he was, looked quite unsure. "I do not think that's wise. I'm gonna draw out the big one and one of my boys will detonate the bomb underneath him."

I gingerly peaked behind the wall at the scene before me and again got the strong feeling something wasn't quite right.

"I've been waiting for you all night." The voice sounded loud and strangely malformed. With a shock, I realized it was the witch talking.

"Step out of the shadows. I won't bite."

"I seriously doubt that," I muttered under my breath. Harley, however, shrugged and made a move to show her face. I quickly grabbed her arm to pull her back

"Why are you here?" the witch continued. "Because the soldier led you? And all for Waller? Why do you serve those who cage you? I am your ally and I know what you want."

What I want? A haze seemed to take over my mind, filling it with pieces of cotton and my eyes fell shut.

When I opened them I was shocked to find myself somewhere else. The sun was warming my face and the soft chatter of people around me filled my ears. I was sitting on a terrace of a café, a cup of tea in front of me. Had I blinked just now?

"Ah, you have to admit, sis," someone said suddenly from next to me, "Paris has some perfect summers." I looked at the blonde man; his skin was covered in the same dark lines as mine was. Though his were thicker and more rugged. He crossed his legs and turned his head towards the sun in content.

"Daniel?" I croaked. Was I dreaming? Just then someone took a seat at Dan's side.

"Can you believe Eric is still chatting up the waitress inside?" Sarah giggled as she flipped her sunglasses down from her head, swaying her blonde braid over her shoulder. "You'd think he'd have her number by now already."

All I could do was stare at the woman. Was she really here? I didn't dare to blink in case she disappeared and tears filled my eyes. Whereas Dan's ruins were thick and rugged, Sarah's were thinner and softer. I looked down at my own who weren't covered up in makeup this time and noticed they were a combination of the two.

Dan shrugged and turned to me. "Didn't he go out with that redhead last night, Ev?"

I looked at the both of them perplexed, not knowing what they were talking about.

 _Does it matter? They're here, there's tea, enjoy._ I frowned and found it hard to listen to the small voice inside my head.

I smiled at Dan but strangely a tear had escaped from one eye and rolled down me cheek.

Dan sat up straight with a worried face. "Eva, what's wrong?"

" _It's not real_." A different voice suddenly filled my head and as I blinked my eyes a couple of times, flashes of somewhere else appeared. "But," I croaked, "they're here."

I blinked again and saw Chato standing in front of me. "She's trying to play games with you man. It's not real!"

Suddenly his words sank in and the haze lifted from my head, leaving it clear again and I was brought back to the reality. Sarah and Dan, even my cup of tea, dissolving in front of my eyes.

Harley looked quite disappointed to having been woken up from the dream that was implanted in our heads and I could only guess that her dream involved a certain clown. We moved away from the pillars into the witch's sight and she looked straight at Chato.

"These are my people right here," he yelled at her.

"This is our time. The metahumans are a sign of change," she remarked in an unwavering voice.

"Lady," Floyd yelled, pointing at the witch, "you are EVIL!"

The witch growled in anger and turned her attention elsewhere as it was clear she wasn't going to persuade us into joining her ranks. In a different language she spoke, as if calling someone and then the big guy, as Floyd had called him earlier, now approached us; thundering the room with his steps.

My fingertips started itching and suddenly as my eyes flashed and I stared at the witch, the crescent on her head, it dawned on me.

Flag and Waller had been wrong. It wasn't a witch who inhabited June Moone's body.

"Succubus," I whispered.

A/N: Has anyone seen the extended cut yet? If so what did you think? Thanks to everyone for still reading and reviewing this story, it really brings a smile to my face! We are nearing the end of the movie events, however, but I am planning on keeping the story going after that. If you have an idea of a character who you'd like to read about please let me know! I'm trying to get some inspiration haha

hellspam: Yes! I already had plans of her meeting Batman, but never really thought about Wonder Woman before, but now that you mention it, that sounds so cool!

theoriginalsrizzlesouat1D: Wow, I'm glad you noticed that little thing! Yeah, I do want to extend the story, but I don't have an exact idea of what is going to happen after the movie's ending yet... Thanks so much! You really brightened my day :)

Momochan77: Haha, I'm glad you're patient! Thanks!

Guest: Thanks! I'm glad you liked the chapter, even though I felt like it was kinda sloppy...

Guest: I don't know why people keep thinking that I'm Spanish, but... Thank you! I'm glad you like it haha

Guest: Thanks very much!

IamTheDoctorsDaughter: Aaah, haha. Sorry for the long wait!


	15. Chapter 14: Awilix and Kinich Ahau

**Disclaimer** : **I do not own any of the DC Universe's characters, only the ones I have created.**

 **Chapter 14: Awilix and Kinich Ahau**

"Succubus," I whispered. The witch swung her head to me, her eyes bright and piercing and she held out a hand, stopping the giant in his tracks.

"You've heard of me?" I averted my eyes to the giant, who wore a similar kind of crown as the witch only whereas hers adorned a crescent, his bore a sun. The so-called Sun and Moon gods.

I pursed my lips. "Incubus."

Everyone stared at me as if I had grown a second head. "Not quite a witch, are you?" I chuckled. "Demon? Yes. But witch? No."

The demon now smiled knowingly. "Are you one of those who worships us? Then join me and my brother in our aid to purify this world."

I couldn't help the laugh escaping from my mouth. "I'm not one of the Inca's or Mayans who sees you as gods. I know what you really are."

Her smile faltered, but I continued. "Tell me, wasn't it the entity Dzamor who brought you to this world?"

I shouldn't have said that name. Her whole demeanour changed and she shuddered. The giant let out a low growl. "Don't speak of him."

I was starting to feel a little panicked but tried not to let it show on my face. Instead, I crossed my arms and asked:

"So, what's this all about then? Revenge on mankind? Or a low stab at Dzamor. If I'm not mistaken he brought you to Earth in the hopes of wanting to use your power for something good. Looking for a pure spirit to contain you."

Her eyes followed my every move as I paced the room. As I was talking, I remembered something Flag had said and made my own assumptions.

"So that woman? June Moon, was it? She is the pure spirit?" Flag whipped his head so fast to me I was almost certain he had strained something. I ignored him while keeping my eyes on the demon.

Though she didn't answer me, the expression on her face was enough to tell me I was right.

I laughed. "June Moon happened to walk in Terror Castle, awakening Dzamor and releasing you?"

The demon growled in anger, answering my question, and she exchanged a fleeting look with her brother. The fear was evident in her eyes and it sparked something inside me.

Because that fear was the same as the one that was visible in my eyes whenever I needed to run for the gravediggers. I resisted the urge to feel sympathy for the two demons in front of me.

I felt Chato shifting uneasily beside me and I wondered what we should do. I tried to think desperately of a way to contain two demons but felt it impossible without the help of a witch.

"How do you know him?" Succubus suddenly asked. I raised an eyebrow; surprised at the fact I was conversing with a demon as if having a cup of tea together.

I shrugged lightly. "When you're as old as I am, you hear things." I wasn't entirely telling the truth. A long time ago when my siblings and my father were still alive, we encountered Dzamor once. But of course, I wasn't going to tell her that.

She squinted her eyes at me as if trying to understand something. "I sense a great power inside of you, but it's not quite the same."

Incubus heaved at his sister, as if wanting her to get a move on, but she simply held out her hand once more; her eyes still focused on me.

"Yes, you weren't born with it. Instead, you were gifted with the powers. I can almost smell _her_ who branded you with her mark."

I crossed my arms. "So?"

She laughed. "You are old, but you are not as wise. Whoever the witch was that gave you those powers, didn't quite consider the consequences."

My jaw tightened at her words but I was determined to not let her show how they affected me.

"And what are those?" I asked but had a feeling I already knew what she was referring to.

"Since the powers are strange to your body and mind, you can't use them to the full extent. It amazes me, however, to see you've lasted this long with them." She sniffed the air. "You must be a thousand years old. It's feeding off you, keeping you alive at the same time."

I felt anger rising inside of me. _Strange to my body and mind? What the hell did she know?_

My fingers tingled again and the marks on my skin eagerly waited for my command to ignite the power engraved on them.

I hated to say she was right. The lines engraved in my skin didn't feel as a part of my own body. They _were_ different, but they _were_ mine nonetheless. I could bend them to my will and after years and years of baring them, I considered them mine.

I gritted my teeth. How did she know I couldn't use them to the full extent? I knew better not to. I thought back to our first fight with the black, rock like creatures. I was on the verge of exploding then. Was that what she meant? I already knew I couldn't lose control. I've seen it happen to others.

The giant stomped his foot, gaining the attention of the Succubus and breaking off my thoughts. He spoke in a different language she herself used earlier. He seemed angry.

I clenched my fists; confused about what she had told me. I wanted her to tell me more about what she knew. Were there other people like me? Other people, who were 'gifted' by a witch?

"Eva!" I heard someone hiss from behind me and when I glanced over my shoulder I saw it was Flag who had taken a step forward. He looked confused and angry at the same time.

"What do you think you're doing?"

The Succubus laughed softly behind me. "Do you take their orders? Like a chained slave?" she hissed at me and I felt anger rising inside of me. "I am not chained."

I resisted the urge to touch my neck where the bomb was located, but it was as if she looked right through me. "Do you always hide your powers? Have you always cowered before the human race?"

My cheeks flushed at hearing her words. "I _am_ human."

She laughed only more and I felt a hand gripping my upper arm but I shook it loose and as I glanced over my shoulder I saw it was Harley; now with a hurt expression on her face.

"What human lives a life as long as yours? What human has powers like yours?" The demon continued relentlessly as if trying to lure me out. "It's pathetic to think of yourself as one of them." She nodded at Flag.

The powers surged through me abruptly, responding to the anger inside me and flowing easily through my veins and lighting up my eyes. "You don't know what you're talking about," I snarled.

I hadn't meant for it to happen but the powers responded eagerly at my outburst and a hard blow of the wind forced the Succubus back a few feet. As if on cue, the Incubus attacked. His arms suddenly extended into two strings of wire and full of energy.

Almost at the same time something hard collided with my side; knocking me out of the way to a nearby wall. We both landed on the marble floor; the two wired strings barely missing us. I looked up and saw Floyd with big eyes staring up at the giant.

"Shit has hit the fan," he mumbled and I nodded vaguely.

I looked around the wall at Flag; he was letting the others know that we were in position.

 _Right, the bomb._ I had almost forgotten about that.

"We gotta get him in that corner, that's where the bomb is going to be!" Flag yelled at us and my eyes widened. "Well, why don't you go ahead and tell the prick about our plan!" Was he really that stupid?

But Chato had suddenly jumped forwards and seemed determined to take on the job. He blasted fire from the palms of his hands to the demon and I felt the heat radiating from it on my skin.

Then out of nowhere, Chato changed. I now understood why they called him _El Diablo_. Because he really did look like the devil. He grew to almost the same height as the Incubus and the flames burst from all over his body. How the hell did he do that?

The giant fight was on. Everybody stood back to watch since there wasn't anything we could do to help. It was clear that Chato was still the one in control of this new reformed body; he was forcing the Incubus backwards to the right place where the bomb would go off underneath.

It was evident however that it took everything from him; he was slowly growing smaller and smaller to his normal body.

"Blow it!" he yelled at Flag when the Incubus had him by the throat.

My eyebrows knitted together. "What?" I looked at Flag and back at Chato. "Get out of there first!"

"Just blow it!" he yelled again and I looked feverishly at Flag. "Don't blow it!" He seemed to be conflicted but it was Floyd who made him take action.

"No!" Harley yelled but it was too late. The bomb exploded sending wreckage flying everywhere. With two hands I had grabbed Harley and dove to the ground taking shelter.

The Succubus screamed in agony. Clouds of dust arose around us and we all coughed but scrambled to our feet nonetheless to see the havoc for ourselves. A pit had formed at the place where the bomb had gone off.

Edging closer to it, I realized the plan had worked. The Incubus was dead.

But instead of feeling relieved and happy, my heart clenched, because while the Incubus was no more, the same was true for Chato.

"You're next." Were Floyd's words as he pointed at the crouching Succubus who still wore a pained expression on her face after seeing her brother die.

"My spell is complete," she snarled at us. I looked up at the open roof to the swirling ring of trash in the sky and wondered what the heck the spell was about exactly.

"Once you and your armies are gone, my darkness will spread across this world. And it would be mine to rule." _Oh._ I frowned at her, but before I had the chance to make any comment, she turned around and sent a blast of dark magic through long waves up in the air.

The force of it knocked me back and my own fingers tingled in response to it. It was as if long strings of electricity moved from her body to the sky.

 _Yeah, shit had definitely hit the fan._

The sky thundered and it started raining badly. Within minutes we were soaked.

"You got a move here Flag?" Floyd called out.

Flag hunched forwards so that he was situated between Floyd and me. "We gotta cut her heart out!"

"Oh, well if that's all," I commented dryly while grabbing my two knives from my belt and twirling them in my hands.

"Let's get to it then."

I saw June Moone's body starting to change into the Succubus' true form. Long dark hair covered most of her face and dirt covered her skin.

Without warning she exploded into little black grains and reappeared behind Floyd, throwing him away like a puppet. Katana's eyes turned black when she held her katana ( _heh)_ up high and ran forward to the Succubus. The demon again disappeared and reappeared.

 _So, she can blink.  
_  
"Well, two can play that game," I muttered and blinked forwards, bringing one of my knives down in her shoulder. The demon didn't even flinch. Floyd had gotten back up to his feet again and started shooting the demon, who had now conjured two large daggers she was handling skillfully.

I've never seen everyone fight like this since we were first brought together. There seemed to be a new purpose between us; it didn't matter anymore that we were here against our will. Nor did it matter that up until a few hours ago we only cared for ourselves. It wasn't about us anymore. It was about the greater good and doing Chato justice.

"Harley?" I yelled. The rain was dripping from my nose by now and I had to yell for her to hear me. She swung her bat at the demon who merely flicked it away and glanced at me over her shoulder; her two ponytails whipping back and forth. "What?"

I ducked at one of Boomerangs boomerangs. _Ha, that's good stuff._

"Didn't you wear glasses before?"

She let out an exasperated sigh and ducked for the same boomerang which had come flying back. "Really, you're asking me that now?"

I shrugged and threw a knife at the Succubus which was really a futile attempt. "It's been bothering me for a while!"

"Well, if you must know!" she stepped sideways when Katana ran by and then fixed one of her ponytails. "They were fake! I wanted to look smart."

I started laughing; the rush of the fight was definitely getting to me but I found that it was making it easier to keep my powers in control this way. I smirked at remembering the Succubus' words.

 _These powers were going to kill me, huh?_ I was burning with energy, moving faster than any normal human being and not even breaking a sweat.

The demon suddenly struck at Harley with the two daggers. Luckily, Harley ducked in time; barely missing the blades which grazed the top of her head. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding in. The Succubus had blinked and in my distraction of checking Harley's safety, I didn't see her coming.

She reappeared in front of me and with one blow of her hand I tumbled backwards.

"Eva!" Floyd yelled, halting in his stream of firing bullets.

My back hit the marble wall which shattered from the impact. I gasped and blinked unknowingly away from the scene as a defensive tactic.

Water engulfed me and just when I thought I couldn't get any more soaked, I did. For a moment I let the surface of the water close around my head and I enjoyed how the coolness of the sea soothed the spot where the demon had hit me.

 _I could just stay here, endlessly floating not having to worry about anything anymore. I'm sure Waller will think you died during the fight._

It was an appealing thought, but then Harley's face appeared behind my eyes and Floyd's quickly followed. Boomerang, Katana, even Flag and then Chato. _Damn these feelings.  
_  
I opened my eyes and blinked, bringing a wave of water with me which had happened before too. My feet hit solid ground again and the rain was back clattering on my head.

"I don't think now's the best time for a swim, Eva!" Boomerang yelled as his knife was knocked out of his hands. Before I could answer him, a loud rumble behind me made me turn around. Killer Croc was joining the fight. He grabbed the demon by her ankles and slammed her into a wall. She blinked out of his grasp and reappeared a little ahead of us.

"Enough!" Her voice carried loud through the storm and with one wave of her hand all of our weapons flew out of our hands out of reach.

"Of all who have faced me, you have earned mercy. For the last time," she spoke. "Join me or die."

I scoffed and flipped her off, but was momentarily distracted by Harley's doubtful look.

"I'm not much of a joiner, but maybe we should."

I looked at her incredulously. "She's trying to take over the world."

"So?" Harley fired back. "What's the world ever done for us anyway? I mean look at you, Eva! You're older than any of us and you've hidden almost all your life. All because of humanity." I was too stunned to answer her. She stepped forward to the Succubus.

"Hey lady?" she said, holding one hand out to shelter her eyes from the rain. "I lost my puddin'."

My heart ached for her. Was that what this was really about?

"But you can bring him back, right?" Harley continued in a broken voice.

"I can, my dear," the Succubus answered. Could she really? I've never heard of anyone, not even a witch, being capable of bringing the dead back. I thought of Sarah and Dan and my heart ached even more. Unknowingly, I moved forward but a hand stopped me. I didn't need to look back to know it was Floyd.

The demon moved forward now too, towards Harley. "You need only bow and serve beneath my feet." The two were facing each other now and Harley slowly sank to her knees.

"I like what you're selling lady," she said.

"There's only one teeny problem."

My eyes dropped to the Katana lying by her feet and realization dawned on me.

"You messed with my friends," Harley ended her sentence the moment her fingers wrapped around the sword. With one swift movement, she struck the demon's chest and seized the heart which radiated a green light.

I glanced at Flag to see him take the dynamite from his bag. He threw it at Croc and understanding what they wanted to do; I snatched a gun from the ground and chucked it at Floyd. Floyd, who was the only person in this room who had never missed a shot and of whom I was sure wasn't going to miss the next one.

Killer Croc swung the pack of dynamite to the core of the Succubus' spell and Floyd aimed.

As if in slow motion we watched it happen; the dynamite soaring through the air, Floyd's finger on the trigger, waiting for the right moment and then he fired. I quickly moved forward to pull Harley back and the core exploded.

Dust rose in the air and I shakily looked up to see there wasn't much left of the building surrounding us. The thunder had stopped and the ring of trash had crashed to the ground, which shook underneath its weight.

Something small and unrecognizable emerged from the wreckage. It dropped itself to Katana's feet who stood closest to it.

"Let me join my brother," she begged.

A pang of guilt shot through me, surprising me at the same time. Katana who had her sword held high to strike down one last time at the demon was stopped by Flag and I felt a hint of annoyance at him.

He took the demon's heart from Boomerang who had picked it up and held it up in a threatening way.

"You bring June back or I'll crush it." Tears were forming in his eyes but I felt sympathy for the demon instead. After all, we had killed her brother and she wanted to be reunited with him at last.

"Just let her go," I snarled. With one glance at me, more tears streamed down Flag's face and he crushed the heart to dust. The demon screamed and I let out a relieved breath.

Somehow I only felt like the fight had ended when Katana sheathed her sword. My body relaxed and I pushed down the power that had still been coursing through my veins. Fatigue waved over me instead.

"Hey Flag," Floyd called. He was looking at June Moone's body which wasn't motionless anymore. Her hands crept to her face and then started pulling away the skin. Or was it the demon's skin?

June Moone became apparent beneath the skin and Flag rushed forward to seize the woman in his arms.

I should have felt happy for him but instead, jealousy found its way into my head. Why did he get the happy ending? Harley, as if sensing how I felt, patted my arm.

"Where did you go?" She asked and at my confused look: "When you blinked, where did you go?"

I scratched my chin and sighed. "The ocean."

And then, like I knew she was going to, she asked: "Why?"

Somehow I knew this wouldn't satisfy her question but I said it anyway: "It feels like home to me."

She stared at me with those big blue eyes like only Harley could ever do. I could see the question burning in there, but knew she was hesitating to ask.

"If y'all don't mind," Croc broke the silence. "I got me a sewer to crawl back into."

I laughed at that, secretly glad he gave me an excuse to change the topic. "It was nice fighting with you, big guy."

Boomerang straightened up his jacket after checking if the stuffed unicorn was still in place. He nodded at Katana, grinning broadly and showing off the gold in his teeth.

"How about you and me go on a date, heh? A movie, fancy restaurant. The whole package." Katana looked as if she wanted to do anything but go on a date with him.

Floyd rubbed his small beard, a smile creeping on his face as well and a sort of glee in his eyes. "I gotta pick up my daughter from school."

Harley pulled a pack of gum from her pocket as if today was as ordinary for her as any other day. Her clothes were soaked and her lipstick was smudged, but she still managed to look stunning.

I'm sure that if a mirror was near I would look the complete opposite of her. I felt grudgingly at the tips of my own brown curly hair, which had sprung loose from the ponytail on my head. Harley handed me her gum and I accepted, smiling slightly.

She then twirled her hair and turned towards Floyd. "Eva and I are going to hotwire a car, need a ride to Gotham?"

With the gum halfway up to my mouth, I asked confused: "We are?"

Harley grinned. "Of course we are, silly."

Before I could comment on that, our attention was pulled to Amanda Waller who managed to wipe all our smiles off our faces.

"How are you not dead?" Floyd said, speaking my thoughts out loud. A single phone was in her hand, the screen tilted towards us so that we could have a good look at what was on it; our faces. Just like the tech Flag wore before he smashed it.

"So we did all this and we don't get shit?" Floyd demanded.

"Ten years off your prison sentence," she answered calmly and I hated seeing the smug look on her face.

Anger rushed through me. "Off a lifetime sentence in prison? You bitch."

"That's not enough," Floyd told her, pointing his finger at her. "I'm seeing my daughter."

Pursing her lips, Waller gave in, lowering the phone. "That can be arranged. Any other requests?"

"An espresso machine!" Harley immediately responded.

"BET," Croc grumbled. Boomerang sputtered a complaint. Ignoring him, she averted her gaze to me and I was almost sure she could see or feel the loathing I felt for her that reflected in my eyes and radiated off my skin. I took a step forward and lowered my voice.

"You're gonna call back your hounds," I ordered her with a threatening undertone in my voice, "and you're gonna leave Eric be. You're gonna stop searching for him and if one day you do stumble upon him, you're gonna act like you didn't."

I could see the conflict in her eyes of course. She hated giving me the satisfaction of listening to me and naturally she didn't want to stop the search for someone she's been trying in all her might to find. But at the same time, she knew that doing this it meant that I was letting her have me.

"Deal," she said.

A/N: Sorry it took so long guys! I've been really busy with school since I received some bad test results and I needed to focus more.

If you have a suggestion of something or someone you'd like to read about next after the movie events, please let me know! I also wanted to thank everyone for still reading and reviewing this story! It means a lot to me and really motivates me!

Momochan77: Haha, you're actually giving me an idea on how to handle the situation with that review!

madwamoose: Thank you so much!

theoriginalsrizzlesouat1D: Haha gahh you're too sweet! Thanks! I'm glad you think of it that way! Because I'm also trying not to make it too much like the movie, but kinda give my own twist to it!

laurensouliere: Thank you! Haha, I'll try to make her powers more badass. Well, I got the idea from the original comics actually, where the Enchantress actually was a demon Succubus from the Nightshade dimension along with her brother Incubus.

fallondyson: Ahh, I'll try my best!

IamTheDoctorsDaughter: Uh haha, maybe a little bit?

Guest: Haha, yes! In the comics the Enchantress is actually Succubus, but they left out that bit in the movie so I thought I'd make it a bit more interesting haha.

Guest: Ahora es el próximo.

IzzyBella915: Thanks so much! I will!

.Random: Gahh sorry for that cliffhanger, I just couldn't resist haha!


	16. Chapter 15: Where it all started

**Disclaimer** : **I do not own any of the DC Universe's characters, only the ones I have created.**

 **Chapter 15: Where it all started**

 _"Is this the real life?"_

"Oi!" I called, rapping my knuckles to the iron door of my cell. "Could you turn the volume up, please?"

"Lady, do not make me give you another dose!" The guard shouted back and I slumped against the wall. The room was spinning before my eyes and while sighing, I pressed my ear against the wall once more, attempting to hear the small radio the guard was carrying outside my cell.

"I _s this just fantasy?"_

"Hm." I smiled in a haze. "Great song."

 _"Caught in a landslide. No escape from-,"_ The song ended abruptly by the radio being shut off.

A loud shout from outside my prison cell made me sit up straight, but my hands immediately shot to my head as it ached from all the drugs swimming in my bloodstream.

"Wha," I sputtered. "Bugger these drugs."

Someone was whistling now and I squinted at the small window of my cell, but couldn't make out anything.

A rustling of keys and the lock of my door opened. I scrambled to my feet, holding out one hand against the wall to stop myself from falling over.

Something vividly green entered my cell and my eyebrows knitted together.

I rubbed my eyes in an effort of clearing away the spot, thinking it was something between my lashes, but when I opened them the green was still there; now even closer than before.

I blinked a few times to get my vision more clearly and now unmistakenly saw a very, very familiar face.

The little J next to his eye, the word _damaged_ on his forehead, those bright red lips; how could I not have recognized it?

I felt his breath on my face and my eyes dropped to his silver grin.

"Missed me, Doc?"

A/N: That was the end of the movie storyline! Thanks, everyone for staying with this story! I can only hope you will like the next chapters as well!

.Random: Diggity darn.

Guest: Haha thank you, don't worry I'm not planning on stopping any time soon!

theoriginalsrizzlesouat1D: Omg haha, that made me laugh so hard. I love you. Thanks so much! Got you fam, I'll try to keep feeding your addiction haha!

Momochan77: Oh, maybe I didn't explain that well enough... A witch gave Eva and her family her powers, but she's already gone. The Succubus is older, but Eva has just heard about her and the Incubus from stories. Haha, thanks for still reading Momochan!

fallondyson: Your wish is my command!

Guest: Haha, thank you! I'm not planning on stopping any time soon!

Guest: Eh, my spanish only goes so far. But thank you?


	17. Chapter 16: Smile and Grin

**Disclaimer** : **I do not own any of the DC Universe's characters, only the ones I have created.**

 **Chapter 16: Smile and Grin**

Blood. There was blood everywhere. I stared at my red hands which were shaking uncontrollably. Hot tears rolled down my blood splattered cheeks down the corners of my mouth. If I stuck out my tongue I could taste the salty and metallic taste of both.

"How did it come to this?" I didn't recognize my own voice. It was shrill and hoarse. I closed my eyes; not bearing it any longer to see the blood.

Someone grabbed my chin, forcing me to look up in those green eyes which swam in and out of focus due to the tears forming in my own.

"Shh, it's okay." His voice was calm and soothing with an underlying tone of satisfaction. He pulled me closer to him and I gave in; letting the tears flow freely now and burying my face in his chest.

 _There was no turning back now._

~.~.~

THREE MONTHS BEFORE THE INCIDENT

"You have got to be kidding me," I muttered, while my hands turned over the dress (not even sure if _dress_ was the right word for it). It looked like small cuts were made in the fabric, leaving open spaces at certain places.

My eyes landed on the small card attached to the hanger and I ripped it off.

 _Smile and grin. 10:00 PM._

 _Don't bother covering up._

Love, J.

What the hell? Smile and grin? I glanced at the dress again and wondered if I even had a choice in the matter. I gritted my teeth.

 _Dammit, I owed him and he knew that._ I sat down on the edge of my bed and rubbed my face tiredly while thinking back to my escape from Belle Reve. My whole time there still felt unreal. Even though the memory was a bit hazy due to the sedatives the guards gave me to make sure I was unable to reach my powers, I remembered his vividly green hair clearly.

 _"Missed me Doc?"_ he had said. At first, I had thought it was a dream. After all, the Joker was dead. I had seen it with my own eyes. The helicopter had crashed in Midway City with him in it. It just couldn't be him standing there in my prison cell.

 _"Wha-, Joker?"_ My tongue had been lying in all sorts of tangles again and the words had difficulty leaving my mouth.

 _"I know, I know, you must be thinking this isn't real! A dream it must be!"_ He cackled like only he could do and I was reminded of a long time ago. A time where I still wore a doctor's coat and still had tea at my disposal.

Thinking it really had been a dream at the time, I just laughed along with him. Is this the real life? _"I'm starting to like these drugs. You know, this reminds me of a joke."_

The Joker had smiled, glee in his eyes and apparently liking the state I had been in. He crouched in front of me, bringing his face close and he brushed away a lock of my hair.

 _"What's that, sweetheart?"_

Before I had the chance to tell him the joke, another head appeared at the door of my cell.

 _"The way is clear, Mister J."_ I squinted at the man who stood too far away for me to see clearly. His voice sounded vaguely familiar. Is this just fantasy?

The Joker seemed irritated and waved him off. _"I'll be right there. Doc here was just about to tell me a joke and you know how I like my jokes, Frost."_ He turned back to me with an eager expression on his face  
 _  
_I grinned sheepishly, not being aware of my hair which was sticking up everywhere at the time.

 _"Why did the clown go to the doctor?"_ I asked, biting my lip in delight.

The Joker's eyes, which were almost the same colour as his hair, roamed my face. A half smile adored his blood red lips. _"I don't know. Why did the clown go to the doctor?"  
_  
 _"Because he felt funny!"_ I exclaimed.

The Joker was ecstatic. He barked with laughter, his hands on his stomach and his laugh bouncing off the small four walls of my cell. _It wasn't even that good of a joke really…  
_  
 _"Frost!"_ he had called and the unknown man appeared at the door once more. _"Why did the clown go to the doctor?"_

Frost moved closer into the room and I could make out the beard on his chin and the black suit he was wearing. _"No idea, Mister J,"_ he said.

 _"Because he felt funny!"_ Frost smiled lightly, but I had a feeling he was only doing it to please the Joker. _"That is a good one, Doc!"_ The clown's fingers suddenly curled around my wrist, pulling me up and I had frowned; it had felt a little too real for it to be a dream.

The sedatives in my bloodstream however made my legs feel like jelly and were unable to hold my weight. _"Now I'm the one feeling funny,"_ I had mumbled before my head collided with the ground.

After that I drifted in and out of consciousness. I only remembered small bits and pieces of whatever happened next. I knew I was being carried out the building by the bearded man, the Joker skipping down the hall alongside us; occasionally shooting a bullet at a lingering guard.

 _"Mama,"_ he sang, _"I just killed a man."_

I smiled softly, my eyes drooping. _"Great song."  
_  
The last thing I remembered were the running engines of a helicopter. Then I had woken up in my old apartment in Gotham City. That was just this morning. My head had ached from the sedatives.

The first few hours I had paced my bedroom imagining terrible things. Waller was going to be so pissed. The deal was off. It had to be.

 _Damn that clown._ He had no idea what he had caused. I stood up and peeked through my blinds as if expecting the gravediggers to turn up in my street any second now with racing cars and their guns hot. They had to know where I lived since I didn't doubt that Waller possessed that bit of information.

I glanced at the card again and sighed not remembering the last time I actually wore a dress. _Well, shit._

~.~.~

"Hey, don't cut the line!" I ignored the people who complained loudly when I walked past them (careful not to lose my balance in the impossible heels I was wearing).

My eyes glanced up at the building where bright, shining neon letters said: _Smile and Grin._

Of course, it was a nightclub. I could already see the clown sitting in there in some sort of VIP room. I was sure he loved that kind of thing; gave him a real kick. I gave a brief look to the long line and scoffed. He must be insane if he thinks I'm doing all that. I reached the bouncer at the front who guarded the entrance.

It was a broad man with a ridiculous tattoo on his forehead which spelled: idiot. When he noticed me staring at it he grumbled: "Say one word about it and you can forget those pretty legs of yours walking through those doors."

I cleared my throat in an effort to get rid of the mock smile forming on my face and said: "I uh have an appointment."

He raised an eyebrow and glanced at the clipboard in his hands. "An appointment with whom?"

Somehow I should have known that I was not going to be very convincing. I scratched the back of my head uncomfortably. "The Joker."

The few people standing in line behind me burst out laughing. A skinny woman with a skirt so short it could have passed for her underwear, said: "Sure honey, and I'm meeting the president in there."  
 _  
_Her friend, who seemed to be wearing the rest of her skirt, shook her head while looking me up and down.  
 _  
_Even the bouncer chuckled. "Miss, do you know who owns this club?"

I stared at him. "Ronald Macdonald?"

He chuckled again and focusing his attention to his clipboard, he said: "Sorry, but you're gonna have to wait with the rest of the fans at the back of the line."

The doors suddenly opened and a man stepped outside, bringing with him the loud booming music from inside which disappeared again when the doors closed behind him. With a shock I recognized the man as Frost; the Joker's right hand. He lit up a cigarette and his eyes landed on me.

"There you are," he spoke, exhaling smoke and he glanced at his watch. "You're late."

"Sorry, I had to reintegrate back into society." I turned towards the bouncer. "Just escaped prison, you know." The bouncer looked at me incredulously, which I kind of liked so I continued.

"Just ask him." I pointed my thumb at Frost.

"Bozo the clown got me out."

Frost rolled his eyes. "Fred, keep a look out for Alberto Falcone. Mister J wants a talk with him." The bouncer clenched his fists, but nodded firmly.

Frost then grabbed my upper arm while flicking away his cigarette. "Come on."

I looked back at the bouncer. "See ya, idiot. I mean Fred. I'll put in a good word for you with a friend of mine. She can laser that right off.'

"Don't bother," Frost half shouted so that I could hear him over the music. "Mister J put that tattoo there himself."

I pulled myself free from his grip and frowned. "Sounds like him," I muttered. "Remind me not to piss him off."

Frost half-smiled and I was about to comment on that when we rounded the corner to the club itself. My jaw dropped. It wasn't like anything I had ever seen.

There was gold everywhere; the walls were gold, the seats were gold, a few women were dancing around golden poles on platforms. _Of course, it was a strip club as well._

It was crowded, but not so crowded that there wasn't any more room for the people still standing outside. This only added more to the exclusive vibe of the club of course.

Frost glanced down at my dress while he guided me through the club. "You weren't supposed to cover up." I looked down at my line free skin.

 _Ah, that's where the cuts were for._

I tried to imagine the dress on my body with the dark lines running through them and I had to give it to the clown; it would have looked pretty cool. I shrugged.

"Didn't want to attract any attention. There are people looking for me, you know."

After that Frost said nothing but I could tell from the expression on his face that he disagreed with me.

"He isn't gonna tattoo the word idiot on my forehead now, is he?" I asked a little nervously when we neared a different part of the club. It was separated by a curtain of golden beads.

He sighed and stopped me. "Look, I really don't know what he would and wouldn't do. No one does. But what I do know is that you can't back out now or you'll just make it worse."

I bit my lip. "You're not really good at pep talks, you know that?"

He just rolled his eyes and pushed me gently forwards through the curtain. A sort of lounge occupied this part of the club and sitting on a white, leathered couch was the owner himself.

A/N: Happy new year everyone!

Momochan77: Ahh, you're too sweet! Btw I love how fast your review came after I posted the new chapter haha! Thanks a lot!

madwamoose: Thank you, Moose!

IamTheDoctorsDaughter: Aw yiss

Guest: Thanks! And I'm glad you understand!

ItsJustMe-94: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!

theoriginalsrizzlesouat1D: Hahaha, I'm a sucker for suspense. Thanks again for the kind words!

Guest: All in good time, my friend, all in good time ;)

Leah Tatyana Nicole: People have been asking me that a lot, but I just can't specify what's going on between them haha. I think it is only right for the Joker and Harley to really be together, but Eva just has a special bond with the two of them. I hope I will be able to make it more clear in the next chapters.

NESSAANCALIME6913: Thank youu!

The Dragon's Siren: It is not the end! Haha, thanks!

ElysiumPhoenix: Thanks so much! I'm really glad you like it! And I was actually scared of not doing justice to the Joker's character, so thanks for making me feel better!


	18. Chapter 17: The real king of Gotham

**Disclaimer** : **I do not own any of the DC Universe's characters, only the ones I have created.**

 **Chapter 17: The real king of Gotham**

He was a different man than he was at Arkham. At the asylum, he had almost seemed normal without all the bling, the red on his lips and of course, his trademark green hair which was now dyed anew. He wore a white dress shirt of which he had left the top buttons open so the tattoos on his pale skin were visible.

He was covered in gold. Gold on his fingers, gold watch, gold around his neck. Except for the teeth of course; those remained embarked with silver.

I rubbed my bare arms uncomfortably but stopped when I remembered the makeup there. Frost motioned for me to sit down while the Joker remained motionless; his eyes following me like a hawk and his hands resting on a cane.

The clown's eyes roamed over my appearance; not saying anything and the silence was driving me mad.

"Why," he said after a while, his eyes now focused on my face, "did the doctor go to the clown?"

The music wasn't as loud here as on the actual dancefloor so there could be conversed normally. His voice was teasing and he emitted a sort of low purr like a cat. I narrowed my eyes at him and fought the urge to blink away.

"Because she thought he needed CPR? You know, that thing doctors do to dead people." He remained motionless for a second, just staring at me before he cracked up.

He glanced at Frost. "I told you she was funny. Just how I like them. Maybe a bit too sarcastic sometimes, but eh, you can't have it all, can you?"

I glanced at Frost who wore an impassive expression. The Joker stood up abruptly, swinging his cane across his shoulder. If it was anyone else I would have called the cane silly, but the way he handled it, it had a certain charm.

"Doc, oh, Doc. It's been a long time and I have to admit that I missed you," he said, looking down on me. "I suspect you'd like to know how I survived the crash? Harls was just as surprised as you are."

I stared at him and refrained from standing up. "Harley's here?"

"Of course she is," he answered and he gave me a disbelieving look. "You didn't think that I came to Belle Reve just for you, do you?" He laughed. "Look, Doc, I like you, but I don't like you _that_ much."

I gritted my teeth, growing tired of his playfulness. "So why _did_ you break me out?"

He swung his cane back and forth and looked to be conflicted with himself. Right before I had the chance to say any more, a woman walked in, carrying a tray with two glasses and a bottle of scotch.

She was wearing a very short and very low cut glitter dress. She put down the tray on a small table next to us and then batted her eyelashes at the Joker who merely stroked back his hair with one hand.

"Here ya go, sir," she said with a honey sweet voice and a wink. "Just like you ordered."

The Joker sat down next to me, his thigh touching mine, and smiled sweetly at the woman.

"Run along now," he said, motioning two fingers walking away.

Batting her eyelashes at him, she said sweetly: "Anything you want." I rolled my eyes.

When she left, the Joker whistled. "Heard you like scotch, Doc." He poured the two glasses; one filled to the brink which he handed to me. I raised an eyebrow and he smirked, leaning towards me so that a wave of his strong cologne mixed with the smell of leather entered my nostrils.

"Also heard you have a fast metabolism." I took the glass from him. "Harley told you, huh?"

Laying one arm behind me on the back of the couch, he studied me while I took a sip. The liquid burned in my throat but left a pleasant warmth down in my chest. I had to admit: _it was good scotch._

Without warning the Joker grabbed my chin with one hand, licked his thumb on the other and rubbed my neck. I pushed him away and frowned.

"I thought I had asked you _not_ to cover up." The Joker was examining the concealer on his thumb, which was too dark of a colour for his own pale skin. He glanced at my dress; his eyes moving up and down my body in a shameless manner. "I had that dress specially made for you and your tattoos."

I stood up and moved away from him, away from his sweet smell and shook my head. "They're not tattoos."

He grinned at me as if I was some old friend and had just made a joke only we could understand. "Yeah, Harls mentioned something like that."

I crossed my arms and tried not to feel a little betrayed the way Harley blabbed about all my secrets. _Then again, they're not really secrets, are they?  
_  
"You don't understand, J. There are people looking for me. Bad people. I can't go walking around with these lines on my body out in the open."

But the Joker only stared at me, swinging his glass around; the scotch swirling in it. "I believe that's the first time you called me J."

I looked at him perplexed before a wave of anger washed over me. "You don't listen, do you? Look, you messed everything up for me when you broke me out of Belle Reve. Not everything is a joke, you know."

His grin disappeared and he exchanged a look with Frost.

"I had a deal with Waller," I hissed at him unaware of Frost leaving the room. "She's after somebody. A friend of mine. She would have left him alone if she had me. If I stayed right under her nose."

The Joker pursed his lips and set aside his glass. "You think that bitch cares about a silly promise like that? Jeez, Doc, I pegged you a little smarter than that."

The blood drained from my face. "What do you mean? Do you know something I don't? Does she have him?" I started to panic; the booming music of the club giving me a headache.

He set down his glass and stood up. "She doesn't," he hissed. "She never had him, Evangeline."

I would have told him not to call me that if I wasn't so startled at his words. A smile tugged at his lips and he grabbed my head with both hands of which almost every finger wore a ring.

"She told you she was keeping tabs on him, didn't she? That she had her little gravediggers watching him with hawk eyes? She scared you like that to keep you in line."

I stared into his deep, green eyes, my mind working overtime trying to remember the exact words Waller had spoken. She had told me she knew where he was and I thought she hadn't gone after him in the hopes he was going to lead her to more people like us. That was a lie?

"How do you know for sure?" The words came out as a whisper. He rubbed his thumbs in a soothing manner over my temples. "Tsk, tsk, Doc, Doc." He smirked at me.

"You're so innocent. Has anyone ever told you that?"

I blinked away from his touch to the other side of the room. "Don't do that."

There was a spark in his eyes and he was grinning from ear to ear. "You see? That's what I'm talking about!"

I shook my head. "Stop it. Stop playing your mind games with me."

He shrugged. "Harley always likes 'em."

My heart rate went up and I clenched my fists in anger. "Where is she anyway?"

He moved forwards and stared at the dancing crowd through the curtain. "Away on business. Her psychiatrist license was revoked, but I still keep her busy."

"She loves you, you know," I told him pointedly.

He smiled and waved a hand dismissively. "And I love her."

"Do you?" As soon as the words had left my mouth I knew I shouldn't have said them.

He was quiet, but his grin had disappeared. He turned around and downed the last of his scotch with his jaws clenched.

"You know, only my friends call me J." He moved closer to me; his green eyes piercing and the empty scotch glass in his hand.

I just stared at him; too perplexed and anxious of what he might do. Maybe I had gone too far.

"What city is this, Evangeline?"

"Gotham," I answered softly; my heart beating rapidly.

He nodded slowly, halting when he was right in front of me again; his sweet smell invading my privacy. "And who's king of Gotham?"

 _He was playing me._

I raised an eyebrow. "You?"

"That's right," he growled, his nose almost touching mine. "This isn't Arkham, Doc, your name doesn't mean anything here and I'm no longer cuffed." He raised his wrists as if to actually show me how unconstrained they were.

"I only let you call me J just now because I want us to be friends."

I gulped and glanced over his shoulder at Frost who had now returned and who was now giving me a tiny nod.

My eyes darted back at the Joker. "What do you want me to do?"

He breathed in deeply as if relishing the moment while his hand snuck around the nape of my neck and he then smiled warmly at me.

"Atta girl."

A/N: How are everyone's new year's resolutions going? Mine was to eat less junk food and to keep up with my homework. Failed the first day... Thanks, everyone for reading. What did you think of this chapter? I have thought long about what the next step in the story was going to be and I hope you will all like it haha

Momochan77: Oops, maybe I should have made that a bit more clear haha! I'm so glad you liked it, thanks a lot Momo!

silverwinterwhite: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it!

courtnyfernandez918475: Thanks!


	19. Chapter 18: J, the employer

**Disclaimer** : **I do not own any of the DC Universe's characters, only the ones I have created.**

 **Chapter 18: J, the employer**

"He wants me to be his bodyguard?" I asked with a mouth full. Frost raised an eyebrow at my bad eating manners.

"Just on certain occasions," he retorted while stealing one of my fries. I glared at him.

We were sitting in a small burger tent. After my promise to the Joker of helping him (whatever it was he needed help with), he arranged a car to bring me home.

It was just this afternoon when I had once again been pacing my small apartment when the same car as the day before came to pick me up again.

Apparently, Joker was too busy to inform me about the details, so he had his right-hand, Jonny Frost, do it instead.

I dipped a fry in ketchup and asked: "What occasions?"

Frost rolled his eyes. "You don't need to know yet."

I pointed a fry at him. "Do _you_ know?"

He snatched the fry from my hand and threw it in his mouth which I took as a no and took me a little by surprise.

"So, what the hell am I supposed to do in the meantime? I don't like being locked up in my room with the gravediggers out there." I nodded at the streets through the window.

He gave me an exasperated look. "They're not gonna jump at you out in the open."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "They're not? Have you watched the news at all around a year ago? The biggest car chase in ages."

He sighed as if he was trying to make me understand simple math. "Waller had the whole police squad of Gotham behind her and they wrote the story off with your and Eric's death. How do you think they're gonna get themselves out of that one this time when you're alive and springing?"

I didn't answer but just stared at him; his honest blue eyes making me light-headed.

"Waller's doing everything to keep your existence quiet, Eva."

I shook my head. "Why would she do that?"

Frost ran a hand through his hair which reminded me an awful lot of the Joker.

"Eva, you're nature's miracle. If word gets out that you're a thousand years old and counting, the whole world is going to be upside down."

I didn't answer and just munched on my fries. It started raining outside and people were rushing inside shops and buildings or getting out umbrellas.

I used to love the rain. Now it just made me sad. I wanted to reach out to Eric; to see if he really was okay, but I didn't want to take the risk of Waller finding out his location.

Not that I knew where he was but I had a few vague ideas. I sighed and stared at Frost.

"But explain to me why _I_ have to be his bodyguard though? Have you looked at me? Do I look like a bodyguard to you?" I gestured to my missing abs and size.

His eyes dropped to my body and his expression changed to an unreadable one.

For a moment it felt strangely personal to have his eyes on me like that and colour flooded my cheeks. I had the urge to wrap my arms around myself but as soon as he pulled his eyes away, the feeling disappeared.

I scratched my throat and felt slightly ashamed of myself. "Why couldn't Fred the idiot guard the Joker?"

Frost scratched his beard and took one of my fries again; drowning it in ketchup as I watched appalled. "Fred can't do what you can. Size doesn't matter," he said, shaking his head.

I sighed and accepted the fact I wasn't going to get any more out of him, so I changed the topic.

"So, what's your deal anyway?" I asked, glancing at a couple sitting down in the booth next to us. Frost looked at me questioningly.

"How come you work for Joker? He pays that good? Or does he have something over you?"

It bothered me that instead of answering he ate some more ketchup with a little bit of fries, but I waited patiently for him to answer.

"It's just work. Some people work behind a desk and others work in the field. It's just what I do." I gave him a sceptical look; as if I was going to believe that, but then again; did I honestly expect him to tell me the truth?

I sighed and flipped my long hair (which desperately needed a cut) over my shoulder.

"So, when can I see Harley?"

Frost didn't answer, which was really getting to my nerves. "She busy again?"

I tried not to think of the burning desire in my chest of wanting to see her again, talk to her again. It was strange how much I felt connected to her in the short time we worked together. I guess being forced to do something against your will, shapes a bond between two people.

"What about the rest? Waller still got them?" I asked, pushing away my now empty plate, feeling nauseous at the thought of Harley risking her life. Frost opened his mouth to answer, but before he could his cellphone rang.

I watched him answer while I drank the last bit of my now cold tea and glanced at the raindrops trailing down the glass windows.

Frost glanced at his watch and said through the phone: "I'll be there in ten." before he hung up.

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh, okay, so I guess this meeting's over?" Frost stared at me. "What am I supposed to do now? Go back to my apartment and glance out of my window every ten minutes for the gravediggers or Waller to show up?"

My voice was urgent and cracked; panic sounding through. I tried to swallow the rising lump in my throat but it didn't budge. Frost actually looked sympathetic.

He grabbed a napkin and a pen from his pocket and started to write on it. "Look, at any time if you see them coming or if you don't feel safe at your own apartment, blink to this address. They won't look for you there."

I waved him off. "I'm exaggerating, don't worry about me. It's like you said, Waller won't try to catch me out in the open, right?" This time he gave me a sceptical look and I could tell from his eyes that I didn't convince him, so I took the napkin anyways.

"Thanks," I muttered.

I pushed my seat back and stood up. "You'll take care of this, right?" I nodded towards my empty plate and cup of tea.

"I'm kind of broke, you know since I don't have a job anymore. You think I can get an unemployment benefit? Maybe need a new passport though."

Frost just shook his head while he got out his wallet. "Yeah, yeah, don't worry about money. Now you're with J, he'll take care of that."

I felt a little baffled after that and was for a loss of words.

"Oh, okay," I mumbled faintly, not knowing if I should thank him or not, while he straightened his tie and put on his dark shades.

He looked just like the men in black; on his way to catch aliens.

"Don't do anything stupid, but wait for my call." He got out a small, white cellphone from his pocket and placed it in my hands.

"Fine. Tell Krusty I said hi." He half-smiled at me which was good enough for me.

I left the diner with a weird feeling settling in my stomach; feeling like I maybe belonged somewhere, being a part of something big and being taken care of.

If only I knew back then of what was to come.

A/N: Next chapter will be longer, I promise. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!

IamTheDoctorsDaughter: Haha, yes! I don't wanna spoil anything, but yeah so do I haha

theoriginalsrizzlesouat1D: Gah, you're too sweet! Thanks a lot! I don't mind at all if you don't review everytime haha, I'm just glad you're still keeping up with the story and liking it! And hmm, should I have made that more clear? Originally chapter 16 and 17 were supposed to be 1 chapter, but it was getting a bit too long haha. You don't sound weird at all! I never really liked it myself to read a story which is exactly the same as the movie/book like all the dialogue and stuff... And those are some good resolutions! I should work on that myself as well!

Momochan77: Haha, I hope you'll like what I got in store for her. And it wasn't really my intention to make Waller mess with Eva, but just to give her the illusion she was in control so that Eva remained obedient.

JaliceJelsa4eva: Thanks a lot dude! I'm glad you're enjoying it!

hermonine: Thanks!


	20. Chapter 19: The Iceberg Lounge

**Disclaimer** : **I do not own any of the DC Universe's characters, only the ones I have created.**

 **Chapter 19: The Iceberg Lounge**

I fumbled with the white cellphone in my hand; the screen was black as it had been for days now. No new messages, no missed calls. I sighed and ran a hand through my unwashed hair. My small apartment was a mess and instead of cleaning it up since I had nothing but time on my hands, I kept peeking through the blinds in front of my windows. You'd think that after hundreds of years, I had learned to have some patience, but no.

Twice now I had grabbed my keys and left the building to go to the Smile and Grin, find the Joker and make him tell me what the hell he was planning. But every time I turned around when I was halfway down the street, knowing I wouldn't get any answers that way.

It's been a year and even though I hadn't been his psychiatrist I had a feeling J wasn't just going to tell me his plans like that. No, he liked to keep people in the dark, to always have one over you. I growled out loud and knocked over a vase which shattered to the floor.

I rubbed my face tiredly and got down on my knees to pick up the pieces. I don't know what bothered me more - J making me wait or the fact that I still hadn't heard from Harley.

 _Maybe she doesn't need me as a friend anymore now that she has him back…_

I gritted my teeth. I could do without Harley, right? I still had friends. I thought of Eric; the only family I had left. _Well, he's not likely to show up on my doorstep._ I pursed my lips. Why didn't I have any friends?

Sarah and Daniel were the ones who always reached out to other people, people who even I considered to be my friends but they had died long ago. Of course, it also didn't help that Eric and I always left city after city when there was a sign of the gravediggers catching up to us, but that was no excuse still. Even at work, I was a loner. The only people who ever ate lunch with me were Harley and Terry. _Terry.  
_  
Would he still be working at Arkham? I dropped the pieces of the vase I had been holding and my brain was working overtime. Was I really going to do this? Maybe I was a little too desperate to go out, to actually talk to someone but at the moment I didn't care.

It wasn't difficult to get his number. The things you can find on the internet… I dialled the number and pressed the phone against my ear; my broken vase forgotten.

 _"Hello?"_ his voice sounded. My heart started beating faster and my cheeks grew hot. Suddenly it dawned on me that I had made a mistake. _He had probably seen my death on television and calling him now would freak him out. Maybe even so much that he goes to the police and that means Waller is gonna know._

"Hello? Who is this?"

I was unable to speak - feeling conflicted. _"Okay, I'm gonna hang up now."_

The words had left my mouth before I had the chance to stop myself. "Terry? It's me."  
 _  
_It was quiet at the other end of the line. _It's me? What a stupid thing to say; as if he's going to remember my voice._ I closed my eyes and was about to end the call; thinking it wasn't too late yet when Terry spoke again: _"Eva?"_

My eyes flew open and I didn't dare speak.

 _"Eva, is that you? Please, say something."_

I bit my lip and stood up from my couch. "Yes."

 _"I knew it!"_ His outburst caught me by surprise and the phone almost slipped from my fingers. _"I knew you weren't dead!"_

I could almost hear the smile in his voice and a wave of nostalgia crashed over me. I suddenly missed the lunchbreaks at Arkham. I missed my job.

"Y-you knew?" I asked confused.

 _"Well, I wasn't sure of course but there have been rumours that you survived and that they were holding you somewhere."_

I frowned. "Where did you hear that?"

 _"Is it true you're on some sort of suicide squad? Is that why you had to fake your death?"  
_  
This time the phone actually did slip from my fingers. _"Eva?"_ It sounded from the floor and I hastily picked it up. "God, Terry, where did you hear that? They're calling it a suicide squad?"

I heard him grin through the phone. _"I heard it at this cool bar where I hang out sometimes. A patient at Arkham told me about it."_

The thing with Terry was that he never really could give you a straight answer…

"Can you bring me to this bar?"

~.~.~

"Terry, I can't breathe."

My former colleague had jumped at me when I had opened the door - apparently ecstatic at the sight of me being alive. He quickly let go and smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so excited. You have to tell me everything. I miss you at work. It hasn't been easy, you know. Leland was in a right fit when Mr J escaped, saying it was my fault and all. There was a whole inquiry and it almost cost me my job."

I stared at him and realized I never really knew _how_ the Joker really had escaped Arkham. Of course, I had heard about it during the few months on the run with Eric a year ago, but never really thought of Terry's role in it. I remember him being smitten with the clown, Killer Croc and all sorts of metahumans that seemed to have taken over Gotham.

"You know, I had nothing to do with it, right? I mean, sure I liked J, but I wouldn't risk losing my job over him," he asked as if he had been reading my mind.

"Of course, Terry." I closed the door behind me and smiled at him. It made me happy to see him again; his enthusiasm was infectious and it pleased me to see he was still the same Terry. Almost made me believe things were back like they used to be…

"So what's it called again?" I asked when we got into his car. There were dog hairs all over the car seat and it smelled like peppermints. I pulled my hair back in a ponytail, trying to hide the fact that I hadn't washed it for days.

"The Iceberg Lounge. You've heard of Oswald Cobblepot? He's the owner."

I frowned. "Penguin? Wasn't he with the mob?"

Terry shrugged and stopped at a traffic light. "Some say he still is, others say he isn't. It doesn't really matter. The Iceberg Lounge is where all the underdogs come to hang out. Sometimes you'll even find a metahuman or two coming in for a drink. You know, the ones who stay clear of the media."

Terry fumbled with the radio not paying as much attention to the road as I would like him to.

"But what really matters is that you get to find out what is actually going on in Gotham. I mean, the actual facts the media is hiding from us."

I chuckled at his words, finding them amusing. "Are you serious? Actual facts? Don't you mean rumours that people blow up to get a larger audience? Especially in some sort of bar where everyone loves hearing about scandals?"

Terry stopped fidgeting with the radio once it had the station he was looking for and he glanced at me. "No, Eva, I mean the truth. It's how I found out you were alive in the first place. Almost didn't believe it. I mean that car crash you were in was really convincing."

"Hm." I pondered over his words and didn't try to explain to him that the car crash was in fact real. I think he'd get a stroke if I told him I couldn't die.

We didn't speak for a while; both lost in thought. I watched Gotham at night; the tall buildings which took over the streets as we left the suburbs, the bright lights and the people engaged in their own affairs with their eyes on little screens or a phone against their ears.

Terry spoke again when we had reached the place. It was a crowded street full of other nightclubs and bars - nothing like where the _Smile and Grin_ was located though.

"So how come we never hung out after work?" I asked Terry as we got out of the car.

He ruffled his dark brown hair and grinned at me; dimples appearing in his cheeks.

"Because you never really told me anything about yourself."

I laughed. "Ouch, but I guess that's true."

He smiled and suddenly I found a different Terry; an outside of work Terry which wasn't a bad thing.

"For what it's worth; you and Harleen were the only colleagues willing to lunch with me at Arkham." My smile faltered at the mention of Harleen, but I shook it off. "Well, I'm sorry that I can't do that anymore, but I can offer you a night of drinking with a friend."

His smile widened as we passed the bouncer at the door and as always I found it infectious. Inside, however, my expression turned into one of shock. It was as if we had walked into a different world. It was the biggest club I had ever been to. The entire interior was styled in colours of white and blue. I felt my jaw drop as I stared at a giant pool filled with pet seals and penguins and a sculpture of a giant iceberg in the middle of it.

The right side of the pool was meant for dining whilst a long bar stretched from one wall to another at the other side of the pool which is where Terry led me. Lounge tables and seats filled with all sorts of different people occupied the area and I wish I had one more set of eyes to take it all in.

Terry was grinning next to me. "It's cool, huh?"

"Cool," I repeated slowly when we had reached the bar. Three women were working behind it, swinging bottles back and forth and making drinks like professionals.

Terry's eyes weren't on the three women however as his attention was pulled to a man with a hat sitting on one of the white, leathered couches which reminded me an awfully lot of the Smile and Grin.

"Say, Eva, why don't you order a drink? I'll be right back." Before I had a chance to answer he had walked away to the man who was now greeting him like he was an old friend. I watched as Terry sat down rather sheepishly and the man with the hat started to talk to him.

I then took a seat in front of the bar and wondered briefly if the drinks were expensive in a place like this.

"You should try a Dark 'n Stormy, Raven over there is famous for it," a man said in a distinctive British accent.

I stared at the guy sitting a few feet away from me. He had a crooked nose and dark hair which hung across his forehead. "I don't like cocktails much, sorry. I'm more of a scotch kinda gal."

He took a drag from a cigarette between his fingers before he nodded at the woman called Raven and said: "Grab the bottle from the back, love."

Raven gazed at me through narrowed eyes but did what the Brit asked of her. She filled a glass with the contents of the dusty mentioned 'bottle from the back' and placed it in front of me. "Here ya go darling."

The Brit was watching me curiously and a smile crept onto his face when I refrained from drinking. "Lighten up, it's on me."

I shrugged and took a sip. The liquid left a trail of fuzzy warmth down my throat and again I was reminded of the Smile of Grin. Was this guy friends with the Joker?

"I can see you're new to this place. You're liking it so far, Miss…?"

I set down my glass and shrugged again. "A bit over the top if you ask me considering the pool and all." Once more I stared around the Lounge, now noticing a couple of more doors that will probably lead to other VIP rooms for private business and what not.

The Brit chuckled. "Well, most people like over the top places like this. It's where they can become someone else."

I took a look at his overpriced suit and a cane resting next to him on the floor. "Is that what you do? Becoming someone else?"

He laughed again as if there was a joke to be found in my words somewhere.

"Heh, I like you." He glanced at his watch and stood up, picking his cane up. "I'm sorry to say I have to go, but I'm hoping you'll visit again so we can continue this conversation."

I blinked a couple of times and vaguely wondered if I hadn't seen him before somewhere. I raised my glass and said awkwardly: "Yeah well, cheers."

He nodded and walked off, leaving me all dumbfounded. It took me a while before I realized someone was laughing at me.

A strange man had taken the place of the Brit next to me, apparently having listened in on my previous conversation. He was dressed in all black matching his dark hair which sheltered his eyes a bit. "You have no idea you just insulted this place in front of the owner, do you?"

I spat out the scotch of which I had just taken another sip. "What?" I turned my head, trying to get a better look at the Brit, but the crowd had swallowed him up.

"That was Penguin? I mean Oswald Cobblepot?"

The man looked me up and down and nodded slowly. "Aren't you part of the suicide squad?"

Once again I choked on my drink. "What did you say?" He chuckled while I wiped my mouth with a napkin. "Where did you hear that? They're calling it a suicide squad?"

He sipped his bourbon and nodded slowly; his eyes studying my face. "It's going all over town."

My eyes widened but before I could ask him more, Terry was back seeming tense and I looked back at the man with the hat, who was now looking quite pleased with himself.

"Hey Jason, you know Eva?" Terry asked. Jason's eyes twinkled as he looked back and forth between me and Terry. "I do now."

My eyebrows knitted together. "Who was that guy you were talking to?"

Terry gestured to Raven for a beer and shrugged. "No one special. This is Jason Todd, he was the one who told me about your fake death and the squad."

I glared at the gothic. "Who told you about that, Gossip Girl?"

Instead of answering me, he snatched the scotch away from me and got to his feet. "I never said her death was fake, Terry." He swallowed the drink in one gulp.

He inhaled sharply. "Whoo, that is good stuff. I'll see you around, Eva." I gritted my teeth in annoyance. _Wasn't there anyone who could give me a straight answer?_

Terry was frowning. "What did he mean your death wasn't fake?"

I groaned and wondered how I was going to explain to him the reason I hadn't told him anything about myself but then a faint _ding_ sounded. I stared at Terry who shrugged. "Not me."

Then it dawned on me. My heart started beating faster and I quickly got out the white cellphone from my pocket. It was a text message from Frost.

 _"You're up."_

A/N: Thanks for reading!

Anyways, I sort of used the Oswald Cobblepot version from the Batman Telltale game. I really like how he's portrayed there. Also, this chapter still needs a lot of editing, so please ignore the mistakes that are probably in there. Thanks to everyone for reading and following! I love you guys.

Momochan77: Hahaha, maybe? Honestly, I didn't mean for this chapter to turn out like that, but it sort of did and I like it.

JosieoftheRose: Omg, Van Frosting! That made me laugh so hard. Like that name haha.

theoriginalsrizzlesouat1D: Hahha, thanks! I hope you feel better.


	21. Chapter 20: You're welcome

**Disclaimer** : **I do not own any of the DC Universe's characters, only the ones I have created.**

 **Chapter 20: You're welcome**

My phone was ringing. Technically, it wasn't my phone but Joker's. Frost had given it to me as a means of contacting me. I only added Terry's number in it after our night out at the Iceberg Lounge which I now realized was a mistake as I stared at his name on the screen for what felt like the hundredth time today.

He had been calling me nonstop after he found out I was a metahuman and I pretty much bolted after receiving Frost's text message. I guess it had been my own fault for not telling him sooner what with Terry's obsession and all.

 _"So you can't die?" he exclaimed after having one too many beers._

 _"Shh, don't yell it, will you?" I looked around, making sure no one had heard. Terry didn't seem fazed by it at all. He was ecstatic. I shrugged on my leather jacket._

 _"I can't believe it!" he shouted, downing the last of his beer. "All that time when we worked together. I don't even know how old you are." He stared at my skin intently. "I didn't even know you had those tattoos! You're good at covering them up."_

 _I rubbed my forehead and refrained from correcting him that they, in fact, weren't tattoos. Instead, I dialled the number for a cab and watched as Terry went on a rant of all the times at work when he should have realized I was different._

 _"Terry, I have to go," I interrupted him after I was done calling. He stopped midway of a sentence about the fact I always drank tea and he wondered if that had anything to do with me being immortal._

" _You shouldn't drive home so I called you a cab, all right? I'm sorry I'll explain everything to you later." I quickly kissed his cheek and left him looking dumbfounded before he had the chance to stop me._

"I'm sorry am I bothering you?" Frost asked a little irritated pulling me out of my thoughts at the same time. I quickly looked up and tucked away the phone again without answering it.

"No, it's nothing." Frost raised an eyebrow. "Who keeps calling you? I don't remember putting anyone else's number in there besides mine."

I took a sip of my scotch and shrugged. "Just an old friend. Don't worry about it."

He still didn't look convinced so I continued: "Look, weren't you gonna tell me what I gotta do?"

We were sitting in the VIP section of the Smile and Grin waiting for the Joker to arrive. He was running late and in the meantime, Frost was here to fill me in.

Frost straightened his tie and glanced through the beaded curtains at the dancing crowd before glancing at his watch.

"What has gotten Ronald held up? He busy luring the Bat out of his cave?" I ran a hand across the smooth, white leathered couch I was sitting on.

Frost gave me a knowing look before sitting back and laying his notepad aside.

"Don't you want a real drink or something? I bet it's on the house," I asked as I nodded at his glass of water which also remained untouched. He stroked his beard mindlessly before answering.

"I never drink on the job. Mr J doesn't always like it, but he respects it."

I stared at him with this new profound information in my head. I hadn't expected him to be so formal and dedicated to the job. What was his job exactly for the Joker? Besides fetching me. I imagined him doing all the dirty work and the cleaning up after the clown's adventures but refrained from asking him about it.

Instead, I fingered the end of my long braid which hung loosely over my shoulder. I still hadn't washed it. I made a mental note to put it on top of the list of things I still needed to do. Such as clean up my apartment for example (it was covered with empty take-out boxes and used teabags littered the place).

Frost cleared his throat and after one more glance through the curtains he said: "Mr J wants you to catch someone."

I chuckled. "He wants me to do what now?"

Frost ignored what I said and continued: "It is very important that once you caught this person, he's taken to Arkham Asylum."

I set aside my glass of scotch and the smile had vanished from my face. "Why?"

"He needs to be out of the way and unlike Blackgate he won't be getting out on good behaviour."

"Why?"

"Because we'll take care of that."

"How?"

Frost gave me an exaggerated look and I sighed. "Look I'm just trying to understand, all right? First, you wanted me to be his bodyguard and now you want me to be a bounty hunter?"

"You're still his bodyguard. This is just someone we can't do ourselves."

I pondered over that. "Who is it you want me to catch?"

"Alberto Falcone."

The voice was a low soft growling and it did not come from Frost. I turned around in my seat and watched as the Joker made his way up the two steps to Frost and me, shrugging off his waistcoat and loosening his tie.

"Well well, if it isn't Pennywise. Sorry I didn't bring any kids for dinner."

Frost gave me a warning look which was unnecessary as I already cowered underneath the Joker's glare. His knuckles turned white (as white as was possible with his already pale skin) as he clutched his purple cane matching his suit as usual and that's when I noticed the faint dried blood that was there.

His expression was unreadable as he studied my face and I had a faint feeling he was holding himself back from hitting me with his cane.

I gulped. "Guess you're not in the mood for jokes, huh?"

He turned around and snapped his fingers on which a girl arrived carrying a tray with a bottle of scotch and a glass. He quickly shooed her away again, nothing like the last time when he had a flirtatious smirk planted on his face.

"Trouble in paradise?" I knew I should have kept my mouth shut but the underlying question I've been having for days was burning on my tongue. _Where was Harley?_

The Joker took a small sip of his scotch but quickly spat it out again. "Too much ice."  
 _  
_Without saying anything the Joker had taken out the gun from his belt and pointed it at the girl who now stood back in the corner waiting for another request.

Even though I knew what was coming next, I sat frozen on the couch, not being able to do anything to stop it from happening. The shot was deafening and ringed out all through the club; silencing everyone when only the music carried on undisturbed.  
 _  
_"You're gonna keep your mouth shut or the next bullet will be in your head, capiche?"

I caught Frost's eye and he didn't seem as fazed by it as I had expected him too. Instead, he shook his head in the slightest way while the Joker still glared at me, one eyebrow raised, waiting for an answer. I nodded as I didn't trust my voice at the moment.

"Good." Just like that he became a different person; smirk back on his face, muscles relaxed as if the murder was his way of calming down. "Now on with the plan."

I kept my eyes fixed on the letters on his forehead spelling out the word _damaged_ as two men carried away the dead body of a girl who had done nothing wrong except putting one ice cube too much in a glass and the unfortunate event of catching him in a bad mood.

~.~.~

I pushed back the sunglasses on my face which Frost had provided me. They were too big for my head but I sure as hell looked cool. I was glad that I had put on a warmer jacket when the wind blew my hair in my face.

It was chilly, but given the fact that I was clutching the edge of a tall building which had the perfect view of the Falcone penthouse which I scanned for a sign of Alberto. Apparently, he had been put under house arrest by his father for being linked to certain Holiday killings.

The only reason the cops hadn't gotten him yet was because of money. _Of course. Rich people, always buying themselves out of shit._ I drank the last bit of tea and then flicked the cup over the edge before getting to my feet.

A smile tugged at the corners of my lips. There was the little bastard. I narrowed my eyes as I watched him enter the room within my view, closing the door behind him with a cup of coffee in his hands. _Well, it's now or never._

I rubbed my hands together and ignited the power from my marks, letting them course through my veins. I stared intently at the room Alberto Falcone was pacing in, trying to memorize each piece of furniture and object within. _I planned on not ending up halfway in a wall or bouncing into a chair, you know?_

Then I blinked. The ground disappeared from underneath my feet and instead made place for a soft carpet. I stubbed my toe against a desk in the corner and cursed out loud.

Alberto whipped around, startled at the sight of me. Now that he was up close I could see the dark lines under his eyes and his unwashed clothes and dirty hair. Seems like daddy wasn't too happy with him either.

 _"Get straight to the point and scare him if you can. First impressions are very important in these cases," J had told me with a smirk in the Smile and Grin.  
_  
"Oi," I called, clutching my toe. "Why do you got to have such angular furniture?"

 _"Block any doors or exits. The fewer witnesses, the better."_

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" I dropped my foot and shoved a chair underneath the door handle, preventing anyone from coming in.

"Look, we can do this the hard way or the easy way," I explained to him, clicking on a recording device inside my jacket. He looked at me questioningly.

"Are you or are you not responsible for the Holiday killings?"

He didn't answer but just stared at me. I waited patiently for him when I noticed him move slowly towards a mobile phone that lay on a table next to him. I rolled my eyes. "Look, man, don't do that." He stopped, apparently surprised and that surprised me too.

"You a cop?" he asked unsurely. I sputtered. "Of course not. Do I look like a cop to you?"

He frowned. "Then why do you wanna know about them murders?"

 _"Make him hurt if you have to. He can live with one or two fingers less. Plus it's fun to do."  
_  
I rubbed my face. "I don't have time for this." I blinked forwards and firmly grabbed him by the throat, letting the power flow through the muscles in my arms as I lifted him off the ground. The latter wasn't really hard to do at all; he was quite the scrawny kid.

"I know you did it, all right? But I wanna hear you say it."

He gasped for air, clutching my hand with two of his. "I don't know what you're talking about, okay?"

Suddenly someone bounced on the door. "Alberto? What's going on?"

 _"Hurry up if you hear other people coming. You don't really wanna make a scene. Except if you're me of course."  
_  
I knocked his head back on the window. "Admit it!"

 _"If he won't budge tell him you're gonna kill him and tell him exactly how."  
_  
His fingernails scratched open my skin but I didn't flinch. "Look, kid, you either tell me or I'm going to throw you out this window and it's a long way down, you hear me?"

Panic flashed across his face and his face started to turn red. "Please don't!"

 _"If he starts to beg then you've got him right where you want him to be."  
_  
I forced back the smile that was tugging on my lips; it felt strangely empowering to hold him like this. Never before have I tortured someone into giving me information of some kind.

Then out of nowhere the door burst open and two men barged in, carrying guns.

 _"Should people come in, take them out fast. You don't want to stop the process of torturing him too long."  
_  
It took two seconds for the two men to take in the sight of me holding Alberto by the throat and for them to raise their weapons. In those two seconds I had dropped Alberto, taken hold of the table next to me and swung it to the two henchmen of Carmine Falcone. Bullets were fired into the wood and I sprung over the table, kicking away one's gun and smashing his head to that of his friend. They dropped to the floor like two sacks of potatoes as I blinked back to Alberto.

"Say you did it!" I yelled at his face while squeezing his neck a bit.

"Okay, I did it, all right?" Alberto's eyes were wide open after seeing me take on two of his father's men.

"Did what?" We were both yelling now.

"I murdered those people! It was me!" There was a strange sort of pride in the way he said it, but at the moment I took no notice of it. Instead of letting him go, I grabbed him more firmly and blinked.

I guess you could say that my first mistake was to blink right outside the building instead of a few miles away. As I dialled 911 and gave my whereabouts to the police, screeching cars were heard from ahead. Apparently, Carmine Falcone didn't appreciate someone barging in and questioning his son.

Of which the latter was crouching on the ground, tears streaming across his face, all the while muttering to himself. I took a hold of his collar, pulling him to his feet and made myself ready to blink again when a bullet hit my leg. Immediately I dropped Alberto and hissed in pain as I had to hold on to the wall from falling over. Another bullet grazed my hair. _Well, shit._

I didn't dare blink in this state and instead dragged myself with Alberto behind a car. People in the streets had now realized what was going on as more shots were fired and some screamed whereas others were frozen in place.

"You wouldn't happen to have a gun on you, would you?" I asked the puddle of tears next to me. I pursed my lips. "Thought so."

I turned towards the car I was hiding behind and pulled off the bumper on which the car's siren went off. I threw the bumper towards the building entrance where more henchmen were situated.

I took the chance of blinking towards them, stumbling halfway due to my leg and pulled out two knives from my boots. Those were the first people I killed on orders from J. The few that followed, were a lot easier done.

The screeching cars halted in the middle of the street out of which more of Carmine's men emerged with big, expensive guns. I started running, letting the adrenaline take over the same way back in Midway City. Their bullets couldn't keep up with my blinking in and out of sight. The nearest to me didn't have the chance to look surprised as I knocked the feet from underneath him.

 _"Keep as many of them alive as you can. Might sound strange coming out of my mouth, but I want you to trust me."_

It was a piece of cake. Didn't take long before I had the majority knocked out and for the police sirens to get here. I guess a few extra calls from civilians on the street might have hurried them up too. I recognized one of them as Commissioner Jim Gordon from the news. The look of surprise on his face made me wanna laugh.

 _How does it feel to have a single woman do what you and your police force couldn't for the past few years?  
_  
I chucked him the recording device and dropped Alberto to his feet. "I've got your Holiday killer." He stared at me and I could see the conflict in his eyes. Should he arrest me or thank me?

I smirked and right before I blinked away, I said:

"You're welcome."

A/N: Please forgive me if there are any mistakes in there... It still needs editing, oops. Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts! Thanks for reading!

Momochan77: I'm glad you liked the interaction with Penguin! I was afraid that I shouldn't have strayed from the usual Oswald we see in most movies and comics... Thanks again Momo!


	22. Chapter 21: J's second house

**Disclaimer** : **I do not own any of the DC Universe's characters, only the ones I have created.**

 **Chapter 21: J's second house**

I never dreamed much. I don't know if it is due to the fact I've walked the earth such a long time or maybe my brain works in a different way. So I wish I could say I was enjoying a particularly good dream when a loud beeping noise crashed the party and my dream slowly dissolved into real life.

This was indeed not the case. I slammed my hand on the cell phone that was on my bedside table, ending the call that interrupted my sleep. I groaned out loud when I turned and a sharp pain in my leg reminded me of the day before.

 _Oh yeah, I got shot.  
_  
I moved to a sitting position, throwing back the blanket and gently stretching my bandaged leg before grabbing my phone. I had 25 missed calls both from Frost and Teddy. "Shit."

I decided to call Frost back first thinking it was the more important one and that Teddy could wait.

 _"Where the hell are you?"_ His voice was a little too loud on this early morning.

"Calm down, will you?" I rubbed my eyes. "I'm at home."

He was quiet for a while and in the background, I heard honking cars. "Where are _you_?"

 _"Have you watched the news at all?"_ He asked after a while, this time his voice softer.

I frowned and searched for the remote control of my television. "No, why?"

 _"You might wanna do that."_ Having found the remote I turned on the tv with one click. The news popped up.  
 _  
"-seems to be the question of the day. Who exactly is Eva van Helsing? And how did she take on half of Gotham's biggest mafia? Gotham's police department stands for a mystery. Alberto Falcone has confessed to the Holiday Killings. Was this just a cry for attention? Witnesses claim Carmine Falcone neglected his son Alberto."_

I was barely aware of my shaking hand still holding the cell phone against my ear and of Frost's voice calling me.

"How did they know it was me?"

 _"Bystanders have filmed your little fight."_

I rubbed my forehead and thought of Eric. Would he have seen the news?

"The gravediggers," I gasped. "They're gonna know where I am."

 _"Eva, I've already told you. Waller controls the gravediggers and she isn't gonna let them jump at you out in the open."_

"You said she wasn't gonna do that because the public thinks I'm dead."

 _"You've just done the public a big favour, Waller's only gonna have to answer to them if she takes you off the streets."_

"So then she'll do it when I'm not on the streets."

I could hear his frustration through the phone, could almost see him rub his temples.

 _"Just trust me okay? She's not gonna do that. Now can you open the door for me?"_

I frowned and got out of bed. "What?" Just as I said that my doorbell ringed. Slowly limping to my front door, I noticed some commotion outside but decided not to pay any attention to it. Instead, I opened the door and there stood Frost, in a suit and all, holding two cups of coffee and a muffin.

His beard was neatly trimmed as usual and he had a newspaper propped up under his arm.

"I don't like coffee," I said nodding at the cups whilst leaning against the doorpost.

His eyes studied my face before dropping to my bare legs and especially the bandaged one.

"You're hurt," he stated. "Sit down." He moved forwards and closed the door behind him. I dropped down on my couch a little startled.

He handed me the cup and before I could protest he said: "It's tea."

"Oh." I took a sip and found out that it was indeed. Frost laid the newspaper on the table and stared around at my apartment. It was then I realized I shouldn't have let him in. My apartment was a mess. My cheeks reddened at shame when I noticed him staring at all the empty takeout boxes. Luckily he didn't comment on any of it and instead took a seat in one of my worn out chairs.

"You need anything for that?" His eyes were on my leg. I shook my head. It was weird having him here. He seemed so out of place and to avoid any awkward conversation I picked up the newspaper. Printed in big letters it said:

 _THE GIRL WHO LIVED?_

 _Eva van Helsing. You might remember her from the news around a year ago when she and Eric Seward were engulfed in one of the biggest car chases in history, ending in both of their deaths. Or not? The police's statement was clear; Eva van Helsing and Eric Seward were dead. But how much did we actually know about them? Now a year later she reappears again, taking down half of Gotham's biggest mafia. Is she immortal? If so, are we dealing with another superhero like Batman?_

I stopped reading at the mention of the bat. "The girl who lived? Who do they think I am, Harry Potter?"

Frost didn't crack a smile. He stared at me intently while I warmed my hands on my tea.

"Things are gonna change from now on, Eva."

I didn't say anything, wondering where he was going with that. Did he think I didn't know that? I was stupid not to realize it before. By doing this job for J, I revealed myself to the public.

"You did a good job." I looked up at hearing that. His eyes were still on me. Again I had the strange feeling with his eyes on me. It felt strangely personal and intruding. I tried to smooth down my hair but was sure it was a lost cause as it stood out everywhere still unwashed. I probably even smelled of blood and sweat as after bandaging my leg the night before I went straight to bed.

"You're ever gonna tell me why Joker wanted Alberto locked up?" I pressed on.

He smiled lightly, his eyes quickly jumping to my leg and back. "Mr J told me to give you this." He grabbed an envelope from his jacket and handed it to me.

Setting aside my tea, I opened it.

I was rich. Never in my nine hundred and twenty-three years of life had I ever held so much money in my bare hands. I stared at the envelope containing those sweet, green paper and then noticed there were two more things inside. One was a key and the other was a small card.

 _Go nuts. You've earned it._

 _-J_

Unwillingly I smiled. I earned it, huh?

"What's the key for?" I asked, looking up to see Frost peeking through my blinds at the street before letting them fall shut again. "I'll show you."

He turned around and straightened his jacket. "You should get dressed first."

I narrowed my eyes. "What were you looking at?"

He pursed his lips as if conflicted. "You really should get dressed first. Then you'll see."

A little suspicious I halfheartedly left him in my living room while I quickly put on some pants and a loose shirt. The lines on my skin were mostly visible since the makeup had faded and I didn't even bother trying to cover up again. _Hell, the world already knows about me now._

I pulled my hair together in a braid and announced to Frost that I was ready. We left my apartment and took the elevator to the ground floor.

While we waited Frost grimaced.

"Don't tell them anything," he told me. "Don't answer any questions."

I stared at him. "What do you mean?"

The elevator doors opened and we were nearly outside. "Frost, what do you mean?"

He opened the door for me and I was blinded by camera's which were now quickly snapping pictures of me.

 _"There she is!"_

 _"Eva! Gotham Gazette here, how did you become immortal?"_

 _"Do you work with the Batman?"_

 _"Eva! Are you here to save Gotham?"_

 _"Look at her, she looks like she hasn't showered for days."_

I frowned at that and tried smoothening down my hair some more as Frost pushed me forwards.

 _"Eva! Where did you get those tattoos?"_ I turned my head to look at a young woman holding a pen and a notepad, looking at me eagerly. "They're not tattoos," I answered, but was quickly pushed forward again by Frost, forcing me to leave behind the reporter who now looked quite pleased with herself after getting a reply.

"I told you not to say anything," Frost hissed in my ear as he held open a car door for me.

I smiled sheepishly as he got in on the other side. The reporters surrounded the car but Frost quickly stepped on the gas leaving them behind.

"If I had known that all it took for the public to like me was taking in one of the Falcone's, I would have done it sooner," I said as I propped my feet up against the dashboard and stared in the rearview mirror at the slowly disappearing reporters.

Frost pushed my feet off the dashboard on which I glared at him. "You don't understand. Things are different now, Eva. People are watching you after yesterday. You have to be careful with everything you do and say."

I folded my arms a little disgruntled and didn't reply. Maybe I could be more careful if I knew what not to say but Joker still seemed stubborn not to tell me anything about his plans. We drove to the centre of the city, the streets packed with people. When we passed Wayne Enterprises I stared at the large building, imagining Bruce Wayne in a large office at the top floor. _The view must be amazing.  
_  
After a while, we stopped in a street with large, fancy buildings and I recognized the area to be close to the Iceberg Lounge. Guess this is where all the rich people lived who spent their nights at Cobblepots establishment. We got out of the car and I followed (more like limping slowing) Frost to the entrance of a large, angular building. A doorman touched his cap briefly at Frost before opening the door for us. I frowned. Is this where Frost lived? I later found out it was not.

I felt my cheeks going red as we walked through the lobby to the elevator with all eyes on us. I wish I had showered and put on some more decent clothes.

When we were safely inside the elevator Frost held out his hand. "Do you have the key?"

Curiously I gave it to him and watched as he stuck it in a small keyhole next to buttons for all the floors. He twisted it and we started going up. I started to feel excited and nervous at the same time of not knowing what to expect. I imagined Eric waiting for me up there after J tracked him down, but I quickly discarded the thought. Maybe J was up there himself, ready to tell me that I had done my job and he didn't need me anymore.

Somehow I didn't like the thought of that.

The elevator ringed and the doors slid open, revealing a large, expensive room. I whistled as I my eyes drifted over the large windows displaying an amazing view of Gotham City, to the large comfy couch, HD television on the wall, stereo set, I did a double take on a large cabinet filled with scotch, and a large dinner table on one side of the room on which I suspected a kitchen followed at the other side of the wall.

"Who are we meeting here?" I asked as my eyes drifted off to the scotch cabinet once again.

Frost smiled lightly. "It's yours," he explained.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Joker's second house?"

Frost moved further into the room and shook his hMr. "Mr. J thought you should live somewhere more secure. The windows are bullet proof and there's a tight security downstairs." He nodded at a button next to the elevator doors. "Press that and they'll be up in a minute."

My heart started beating faster. "Stop pulling my leg, Frost."

He chuckled, which I think is actually the first time I actually heard him do, and he sat down in one of the comfy armchairs (which were not so worn out as mine). "It's really yours. Mr. J rewards his people well for good work and honesty."

A smile tugged on my lips and I dropped in a chair next to him. "Really?"

He stared at me, his smile fading a bit and hint of sadness filled his eyes but before I could take a better look it was gone. "Yes, really," he said with his eyes still on me. There was something in his look that was making my skin prickle. I moved my head closer to him unconsciously as I stared back.

His blue eyes had little dots of grey in them and as close as I was I noticed how neatly his beard was trimmed. I realized I wanted to know more about him. I wanted to learn his motives for working for J, but as we stared at each other none of the words were able to leave my mouth, leaving me wanting to just get closer to him.

Suddenly the elevator ringed again, telling us someone was here. Frost got to his feet fast and cleared his throat.

"Aaaaaaand?" a velvety voice called out. I turned in my seat. Joker, wearing a purple suit, was holding his arms open. The corners of his lips almost touching his ears, showing off the silver in his teeth. "Ya like it?"

I grinned, a little disappointed at how he had interrupted the moment from just now, but the excitement bubbling up again. I stood up also. "You didn't have to, you know."

Joker moved forwards and suddenly tugged on my chin moving it to the side and examining my face.

"Of course I didn't have to, Doc, I wanted to. Now, how are you feeling?" I could feel his breath on my face and smell his cologne. I smiled genuinely.

"Besides the fact of getting shot in the leg, I'm fine." The Joker's smile vanished from his face and he dropped his hand from my chin. "Frost?"

"She bandaged it herself," the henchman answered.

Joker licked his teeth and nodded slowly. "You tell me if you need anything for it, all right cupcake?"

I simply nodded and watched as the smile crept back on his face. He turned towards the scotch cabinet and filled three glasses with the heavenly liquor. "Everyone thinks you're the new hero in town."

Frowningly I accepted one of the glasses. "Should I let them?"

Joker suddenly barked with laughter, making me almost drop the glass. My eyes flitted over to Frost who didn't meet my gaze and wore an impassive face.

"Did ya hear that Jonny?" The clown wiped away a tear on his face and placed a hand on my shoulder slightly squeezing it. His green eyes were vivid and he moved his face close to mine and said: "I could just eat you up."

I slowly pushed him back, laughing a little and taking a sip of the scotch to refrain from making a remark about Harley.

"Oh, Doc, you and I are gonna have so much fun together. Keep up the good work and there is more of where this came from." He smiled at me. "I heard Vicki Vale of the Gotham Gazette is just dying to meet you."

He twirled around and moved towards the window, staring at Gotham City. "It's hilarious. One of my biggest jokes yet. Gotham's new hero undercover of Gotham's worst villain." He sighed contently and set his glass away. "As much as I hate to leave right now, Jonny and I have an appointment with Penguin."

He moved to the door with Frost on his heels. Pressing the elevator button, he glanced over his shoulders at me. "Wait for my call on what to do next. Frost will fill you in on the details."

My eyes connected with those of Frost and he gave me a reassuring nod accompanied by a small smile.

"Sure Mr J and thanks. I do like a good glass of scotch."

I heard him cackle with laughter as they entered the elevator and before going down he called out:

"Please call me J, Doc. All my friends do. Oh, and you might wanna take a shower. You stink!"

A/N: Thanks for reading! Let me know your thoughts!

Momochan77: Hmm you're giving ideas for possible events haha. In the beginning, I didn't picture Eva and Frost together, but somehow I just wrote it to this haha. We'll see what the future brings. Thanks for reviewing and still reading!


	23. Chapter 22: The jeans incident

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Suicide Squad/DC's Universe characters, only the ones I have created.**

 **Chapter 22: The jeans incident**

"Jeez, Eva, I'm gone for a couple of weeks and you neglect your hair and everything."

"Ngh." I managed to get out from underneath the hundreds of blankets that were on top of me and what I saw made my jaw drop.

She was there. She was really there, wearing a gold glitter dress, her blonde, blue and pink long hair in loose waves and the same heart-shaped tattoo next to her eye. She grinned at me, a smile from ear to ear kind of like the Joker's. God, how I've missed that smile.

"Harley?!" In a hurry to stand up, I forgot about the wound in my leg and tripped. Harley quickly helped me up.

"Ouch, Ev, you've been having fun without me." She stared at the bandage on my leg and I pulled my hands from hers.

"Don't call me that." I ignored the flash of hurt in her eyes and stomped off towards the bathroom. "Where have you been the past few weeks?"

I heard her follow me as I splashed some water on my face and then sat down on the toilet seat taking off the bandage from my leg.

"I've been away," Harley mumbled, standing in the doorway, "on business."

I tenderly probed the fast healing wound (perks of my powers) and frowned.

"Yeah, that's what Ronald McDonald told me too." My voice sounded bitter.

She chuckled softly at hearing that name. "I missed ya, Eva."

My expression softened as I heard her genuine words and saw her honest, blue eyes. "I missed you too."

Her Cheshire cat smile was back on her face. "I told ya J could get us out."

I finished bandaging my leg and sighed. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean he gets to order us around, Harls."

She tugged on the ends of my dirty hair. "He doesn't. I can do whatever I want. He doesn't own us."

I looked unconvinced but didn't say anything. Because for the first time in my life I had a good night's rest. I hadn't worried about the gravediggers finding me and as my eyes roamed enormous, beautiful apartment (with not to forget the wonderful scotch filled cabinet), I didn't mind playing bodyguard for a while.

Harley noticed the change in my mood and grinned at me.

"That's right! It's so good to have you here, Eva."

I smiled at her, but then my stomach growled loudly. "What time is it?" I asked as I stifled a yawn making its way up my throat.

"It's around eight-ish," Harley replied, leaning against the doorpost and blowing a bubble of her gum.

I raised an eyebrow. "In the morning?"

"No, silly, eight pm. You've slept all through the day." _Wow._

"I have? Shit, I didn't realize."

Harley shook her head and pulled me upright. "Go take a shower, sleepyhead, 'cause you stink. And we're going out tonight." She smacked my bum as she pushed me towards the shower. "I'll go make you breakfast."

I chuckled softly, my mood increasing now with Harley here. God, she was really here. I was starting to think something had happened to her which J was keeping from me.

The warm stream fell on my back and I let out a moan at the feeling, not realizing how tensed my muscles had been until now. I raked my fingers through my hair, washing out the dirt and dried up blood. After I was done I dressed in a pair of jeans which had a few holes in them and a loose shirt.

As I entered the kitchen (which I hadn't even seen yet the other day), Harley said:

"Eva, this letter came in for ya." She pushed the letter towards me on the kitchen counter before turning her back to me and flipping a pancake.

I frowned when I started opening it, wondering from whom it could be – I hadn't even lived here for a day yet. My old address was on the envelope.

My eyes flickered over the text and my hand shot out to my throat, my heartbeat accelerating as I recognized the handwriting.

 _Eva,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. I'm not sure if you even still have your old apartment._ (Joker must have made sure all of my mail is redirected to here)

 _I saw you on the news. I'm so glad to know you're alive. I didn't know how to or if I should contact you after the car accident/ They took me away, but I escaped._

I can't tell you where I am exactly, but I want you to know that I'm safe. So whatever it is you're doing – attracting the attention like that- you don't have to if you're trying to lure them away from me.

(Ah, bless him.)

 _Please get out of Gotham before they find you again and lay low for a while, I'll find you again when things have quieted down._

Love,

Eric

I wish I could tell him about Amanda Waller. How she was controlling gravediggersgers now and wasn't going to try anything now the world knew about me. Well, at least not in public. I wasn't quite sure if I should believe Frost.

I tucked the letter away and focused my attention on the pancakes Harley had put under my nose – and the maple syrup, chocolate sprinkles, whipped cream.

I raised an eyebrow at all the sugar which she was currently covering her own pancake with before shoveling it down her throat.

"So, what business were you away for?"

Harley lowered her eyes and put another forkful of pancake in her mouth, chewing it slowly. _Damn that Joker._ He really had her in the palm of his hand. Maybe I shouldn't push her for an answer, instead I nodded to the ten or so watches around her upper arm.

"So what's up with those?" She glanced up, giving me a devilish grin. "Ain't they pretty? I-,"

She broke off mid-sentence when her eyes fell on my clothes.

"Eva!" she exclaimed. "You're not wearing that, are ya? We're going to the Iceberg."

I looked down at my jeans a little self-consciously. Sure, there were a few holes in them, but so what?

"I've worn it to the Iceberg before." Harley was shaking her head at me, twirling a lock of her hair between her fingers.

Suddenly the elevator ringed announcing someone's arrival.

We both looked up as Frost entered the kitchen – he was wearing a suit as always, but this time I couldn't help but notice how the suit toned his arms and – wow- he had shaved his beard, there was just a light stubble left.

Harley noticed me staring and her foot kicked mine under the kitchen table. I glared at her and she smirked at me.

Frost, unaware of it all, placed a sheet on the table which I hadn't noticed he was carrying.

"Harley," he said as an acknowledgement and a small nod. She saluted him.

"Eva, how's your leg?" I stared at his chin and blinked. "Eh, it's fine." I cleared my throat and pulled my eyes off of him.

"What's this?"

"Harley called, saying you were in need of a dress or else you would have no option but to walk the streets of Gotham naked."

My head whipped to Harley so fast I was sure I had strained something.

She chuckled and flung her hair over one shoulder. "I figured you probably had nothing to wear."

I glared at her. "I don't do dresses, Harls."

She glared right back. "Well, you do tonight."

Frost looked a little awkwardly at this. "I've got to go run an errand for J."

Harley averted her eyes to Frost. "Say Jonny, don't you think it's scandalous to wear jeans to the Iceberg Lounge?"

Frost had already taken a few steps to the elevator, but stopped at that. He scratched the back of his head. "I don't really,-"

"Wouldn't you say Eva's too pretty to be wearing jeans?"

My mouth dropped and I felt my cheeks getting warm.

Frost put both hands in his pockets. He sighed and a tiny smile stretched his lips. "I think Eva can wear anything."

I wanted to put a bullet inside my head.

"Please tell me J has a job for me this evening." My eyes begged him to say yes.

"No, I'm afraid you're all free to go to the Iceberg, Eva. Have fun tonight, ladies" He chuckled at my expression and left.

Harley looked a little put off at his answer.

"See, I can wear whatever I want," I said a little pointedly, though Frost's words swirled around in my head.

 _What the hell did that mean, exactly?_ I could wear a  
garbage bag and he wouldn't care? Is that what he was trying to say? He doesn't care enough about me, about what I look like?

Harley stood, her palms flat on the table and she growled at me: "You're not wearing fuckin' jeans, Ev."

~*~*~  
So, it seemed I wasn't. I learned that the new Harleen could be pretty damn persistent. She practically forced the dress over my head.

I pulled the hem of the black dress down of my knees as Harley and I crossed the street. She slapped my hand. "Stop that, it looks great on ya."

I was too proud to admit that I agreed with her a little bit. The dress was sleek and black, reaching down to my knees. The front was dipped low, however, showing off the lines of my power circling down deep across my chest, and the sleeves were long, going wider down my hands. My back was bare too and I felt a breeze tickling my skin there.

Fortunately, we had reached the front door.

Ignoring the line completely, Harley pulled me along with her to the front and the bouncer left her in without a word.

 _Well, I guess it do comes in handy having friends in high places._

Going out in public with Harley was a new experience for me. Obviously, everyone knew the infamous Harley Quinzell, queen to Gotham's most notorious gangster. All eyes were on her as we walked through the doors.

Some looked interested, others looked right out scared. There were even a few who left the Lounge hurriedly.

Harley was unfazed by it all.

She grabbed my hand and moved straight for the bar asking for a _Woo Woo_ and a scotch.

I recognized the female bartender, Raven, from last time I was here with Terry and she gave me a wary glance – recalling the encounter too probably.

"I'm so happy, you're here, Eva. J never takes me out for drinks anymore." She pouted, her lips full and red and looking very inviting.

"Well, if it isn't Suicide's Squad's fraud." I glanced up as a man came to stand next to me at the bar. I pushed one of my curls behind one ear and squinted at the man's red hair and a sly smile.

He was wearing a suit, but his tie hung loosely around his neck.

"Jason, was it right?"

He grinned at me, looking me up and down, his eyes lingering at my chest.

"She remembers! I feel honored. Where's your boyfriend, Terry? I like that guy." He looked around at me and saw Harley. His smile faded away.

She was currently talking rapidly to Raven (who looked like she wanted to off herself).

"Terry's not my boyfriend, but wait a second. Back up a moment. Why am I a fraud?"

He swallowed and focused his eyes back on me, his body a little tenser now than before. He shrugged. "Well, you're not exactly a criminal are you? Isn't that what the Squad is made up of? I saw you on the news."

His eyes had strayed from me to Harley again, his hands in fists and his knuckles turning white.

I chuckled. "I know what you're thinking. At least with Terry, I could enjoy a drink in peace."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding, right? Everyone here's got eyes for you."

He leaned in a little closer -he smelled like smoke and leather. "And not just 'cause you're stunning in that dress. Ever since you brought in that Falcone kid, everyone's been talking about you."

I leaned back to study his expression to see if he was bullshitting me, but apparently not.

I opened my mouth to answer him when in the corner of my eye I saw someone else approaching. Someone big. People stepped aside for him and murmurs broke loose in the crowd.

 _Holy shit._

Bruce fucking Wayne was walking directly towards me.


	24. Chapter 23: A gunshot Or two Or three

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DC Universe's characters, only the ones I have created.**

 **Chapter 23: A gunshot. Or two. Or three**.

I never met anyone famous.

Well, I met enough _infamous_ people such as the Joker, Deadshot even the Killer Croc long before I was a part of the Suicide Squad.

But famous, rich as fuck people? Nope.

"I'm Bruce Wayne," the tree trunk spoke to me, extending a hand towards me. Jason had a grin on his face and Harley was,- wait… Where was Harley?

I cleared my throat, glancing up at the billionaire's face. "Yeah, I know." I took his hand. "Eva van Helsing."

He smiled. "Yeah, I know." He then glanced up at the bar and gestured at Raven who quickly filled a glass with bourbon.

"You did a good job at bringing in Alberto Falcone." He accepted the glass from Raven with a wink which made the woman blush furiously. I refrained from rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, most people think so." I stood a little awkwardly now with Harley nowhere to be found and Jason ogling my legs.

Wayne stared at me intently and I just hated him for looking _that_ perfect. Seriously? How does he do that? His suit was tailored perfectly for him, his hair was sleek and shiny and the man was just all muscle. Not to mention he got every woman here eyeballing him.

"Why did you do it? Falcone got something over you?"

I sipped from my scotch and frowned. "What? No. He was,-"

 _An assignment from the Joker. Ha._

"He's a murderer. He killed all those people." I didn't tell him about _how_ I knew it was him who was responsible for those deaths.

"So, you're trying to be a hero," Bruce said as a matter-of-factly. I sighed.

"I don't know. Just trying to do some good in the world. Not everyone's got money to do that, you know." I didn't mean for my voice to sound so bitter, but it did.

Fortunately for me, Wayne chuckled at my words. "There's a lot of bad people out there, Van Helsing. Even in that Squad of yours."

 _God, could people stop calling it a_ _fucking Squad? What was up with that?_

"Not everyone is as bad as the news makes it out to be, Mr Wayne." I raised an eyebrow at him, thinking of Floyd. It pained me to think that he was still stuck in that hellhole. Same for Croc.

"Maybe," Bruce replied, his eyes not leaving my face. "Listen, there's this charity thing at my house on Friday. Why don't you come? I'm sure there are lots of people wanting to meet Gotham's newest superhero."

I blinked at him in surprise. Did he just call his huge ass manor a house?

Jason kept looking back and forth between me and Wayne as if he also had trouble believing what was just happening.

I didn't know what came over me. Usually, I wouldn't want to be found dead at those charity events with rich people throwing their money in your face, but I said: "Okay, sure."

He smiled at me though it didn't quite reach his eyes. He then knocked back his drink in one swallow and actually placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It was nice meeting you, Eva. Now, if you'll excuse,-"

He was caught off midsentence by a gunshot. Or two. Or three.

People were screaming and running away. We both turned to the entrance where the shots were fired, Jason was suddenly at my side, gripping my arm.

"What the hell...," he murmured.

I glanced up to find that Wayne had run off.

Pff _, coward_. _He is probably scared his perfect face is gonna get smashed in._

"Ha ha ha!" A cackle of laughter silenced the Lounge. There was only one person to whom that laugh could belong.

Walking through the double doors of the Iceberg Lounge was the Joker, a neat silver gun in his hand. He was dressed in his perfectly tailored purple suit but left the jacket and cane at home.

Two people accompanied him, I recognized one of them as Fred the Idiot.

I chuckled at seeing the tattoo on his forehead – seemed like he had had permission to cover it up with something else. It now said: _Idiotypic._ Not sure if he knew what it meant but at least no one would call him idiot anymore.

The Joker fired another shot in the air and people screamed again. Everyone was silent, frozen in place, the only sound coming from the fountain in the middle of the lounge.

"Why so serious?" Joker asked in a low growl. He slowly lowered his gun, swiped his hair back and straightened his waistcoat, looking around in the Lounge until his eyes fell on me.

I didn't know what the hell he was doing here tonight. Was it part of a plan? Or was this his idea of a fun night out.

The corner of my lips turned upwards as his green eyes connected with mine and I gave an awkward little wave.

Jason's hand was still on my arm, his grip tight and his breath steady. He didn't look at Joker like everyone else – no, instead he was looking at the back of the lounge, almost as if he was waiting for someone.

Joker's lips quirked up as well and he moved towards me, his grip tightening on the gun in his hand when a voice echoed through the room:

"Joker!" The voice was low and gravelly, booming off the walls.

"It's Batman!" a man yelled from across the room. And so it was. Some cheered him on, letting out big whoops. He stood near the back, but slowly moved towards the middle, his cape swishing behind him.

I blinked in surprise - seeing two famous people in one day and it wasn't even on tv.

He was bigger than I thought he would be and for a split second I imagined him going head to head with Joker and in that split second, I very much feared for the latter.

I mean... Look at the size of that freaking Bat! A sudden thought occurred to me.

Should I do something?

I mean, I was his bodyguard, wasn't I? Maybe I should just take his arm and blink us away, away from the fight.

I took a hesitant step forwards, shaking Jason's hand off of me.

Joker was still moving towards me, not even bothering to acknowledge the Bat and I opened my mouth as to ask him what I should do when he raised his gun.

And shot me.

The bullet went straight into my chest and a few more followed after.

I didn't hear much after that nor did I remember falling to the ground, Jason's arms failing to catch me.

My head collided with the floor and there was a ringing in my ears that shut out the screaming and crying.

I didn't even see J leave, but apparently, he did, going straight to his car waiting for him outside, the Batman close on his tail.

There were more people standing around me now – faces I didn't know and didn't care about.

 _Where was Harley?_ I remember thinking as Jason was holding my head, talking to me, saying something along the lines of everything going to be okay. I wanted to laugh at that.

My vision got dark and my heart was frantically beating, trying to keep me alive. I felt my fingers tingle, but even my powers couldn't stop me from dying right now.

I breathed out and my heart stopped.

That was the first time Joker killed me, but it wasn't the last. Maybe, I should have realized it then.

A different order ruled these streets.

A/N: Whoo, it's been a long time since I've uploaded a new chapter to this story... I'm really sorry! But I'm back and I really want to write the ideas that have been on my mind since I started this story. This chapter isn't as long as the previous one, but I just really wanted to finish it here, next one will be longer! Thanks to everyone for the reviews, favourites and all!

silverwinterwhite: I can't believe I updated either haha! Glad you like it!


	25. Chapter 24: Tom and Jerry

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DC Universe's characters, only the ones I have created.**

 **Chapter 24: Tom and Jerry**

It was strange having bullets pushed out of you by your own body. I can't really explain it.

Of course, I was dead during it all and so very much unaware of it.

When they were all out, softly clattering to the marble floor and the wounds closing after, I awoke.

I gasped for air that my lungs suddenly needed with a burning sensation and lay still on the cold marble floors of the Iceberg Lounge. I could feel my leg had healed as well from the gunshot wound. There wasn't even a bruise left any more.

My hands lay flat on the ground and they were sticky with my own blood.

My eyes were closed as I slowly breathed in and out. I didn't need open my eyes to know that the lines on my body were softly glowing, an aftereffect of the regeneration.

My muscles were all tensed up and strained as they were when I had fallen to the ground and died. I tried to relax them when I heard voices.

"I don't see why you would need an explanation. He's the fucking Joker. The crazy son of a bitch does whatever he likes." It was a voice I recognized.

Jason? He sounded very angry.

"It just doesn't really makes sense. Last I knew he was buddies with Cobblepot. So why would he come in here to shoot a few rounds, kill that doctor and then leave." This voice was low and gravelly.

It was Batman, I realized with a shock.

 _What the hell happened?_

With a sudden jolt everything came back to me. The night out with Harley, my talk with Jason and Wayne and then-

 _T_ _he bastard had shot me._

Anger shot through me but underneath there was also hurt. I thought I had earned the Joker's trust? I worked for him, didn't I?

"Maybe he was trying to lure _you_ out. Wouldn't be the first time he's done it."

"But why kill _her?_ " Batman replied. _Uh, hello, Doctor and Her over here has a name._

I was surprised to find out he knew I was a doctor at Arkham before all of this. Not many people I encountered since my little hero stunt seemed to remember _that._

Then again, he might be working with Waller. Though somehow, I didn't think Batman would approve a government controlled team of villains out of jail and working missions.

"We shouldn't keep the police out any longer," Jason said after a minute. "They'll likely want a word with you and move the,-" he paused for a second almost as if he couldn't get the words out.

"The body."

Batman gave a confirmative grunt.

"You want me to suit up? Play Robin while they question you?"

 _Wait, what? Did he say Robin?_

My eyes flew open and I was momentarily blinded by the bright lights which had been turned on in the Lounge.

Everyone had gone, even the bartenders and through double doors, I could just make out the crowd and police lights.

I pushed myself into a sitting position and saw Batman and Jason standing not too far.

"Bloody hell, you're Robin?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

They both jumped at the sound of my voice and I was met with two shocked expressions.

"Eva?" Jason asked, almost as if he couldn't believe his eyes. "You're alive?"

I snorted. "Do I look dead to you, you twat?" I don't know what came over me but I was feeling grumpy.

Jason moved towards me and held out a hand to pull me upright which I accepted. The world spun in front of my eyes and my head ached.

"Oh, bugger," I cried, rubbing my forehead.

"Are you okay?" Jason or Robin, or whoever he was, asked.

"Fine," I snapped, pushing him away. He held up his hands defensively.

"Okay, easy. I knew they said you were immortal. Didn't actually know that meant dying and coming back alive." In the meantime, Batman was assessing me with a wary expression – not that I could make out much with the mask on his face.

"Just, sit down, for a second." Jason gestured to one of the stools at the bar and I did as he said, not trusting my legs just yet.

Jason glanced at Batman with his eyebrows raised as if urging him to say something.

"You knew the Joker was coming here tonight?" Batman asked, his arms crossed.

I glanced down at my dress and the holes in them – it was soaked with my blood. I winced ever so lightly and I noticed Jason's eyes following my stare.

"Of course not," I said. "You think I would have stayed if I knew he was going to fucking shoot me?"

Jason ran a hand through his dark hair. "She didn't know, man."

"Are you working with him?" Batman asked as if he didn't hear us. Jason snapped his eyes to him.

"What the fuck man?"

I frowned, not giving an immediate answer. I wasn't working _with_ him, exactly. "No."

Batman narrowed his eyes at me – they were of a stunning blue colour – and I mimicked his expression.

"Are ya done questioning her?" Jason asked, his voice sounding a little annoyed. "Maybe she just was at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Batman grunted. "Maybe." He took another step towards me so that I had to crane my neck to look him in the eyes. To my surprise, he held out a card for me.

"Give me a call, if you're in trouble or feel like you need help. He might come after you again." I gritted my teeth at the notion of needing help but took the card anyways.

"Todd, take her out through the back. I don't think she's gonna like having fifty cameras in her face and the cops asking her to come to the station for questioning. I'll deal with them and Cobblepot."

I couldn't help but feel gratitude shoot through me for the Bat at hearing that. He was right, I didn't feel like meeting the press _or_ the cops for that matter.

I let Jason help me up since my muscles were still feeling cramped up and followed until we were outside in some alley at the back of the Iceberg.

"So, Robin, huh?" He had let go of my arm and was now rubbing the back of his head, making his hair stand up.

"Yeah, you're not mad, are you?"

I blinked at him. "Why would I be mad?"

He stuck his hands in his pockets. "I don't know. For not telling you, for telling Terry about the Suicide Squad you're in."

Now it dawned on me how Terry knew exactly about Task Force X - he got it from Jason aka _Robin_ who likely got all the info from Batman himself.

" _Was. Was_ in the Suicide Squad. And I do hate that name. It's as if everyone dies fighting and then I'm the only one who survives amidst their corpses."

Jason scrunched up his nose. "That does sound gruesome."

Ï sighed. "But I'm not mad at you, Jason."

He grinned at me and gave me a playful push. "Good."

We both started walking back to the main road and I refrained from looking up at the crowd and the police cars – not wanting to pull the attention in case anyone recognizes me.

"Why didn't you tell him I was there with Harley?"

Jason didn't answer at first, his brows furrowed. "I didn't really know you _were_ there with her in the first place. She seemed to be occupied talking to someone else."

I waited for him to continue since that wasn't really an answer at all.

"I seemed to remember Harley Quinn working at Arkham alongside with you and not too long ago she was on the same team as you." He shrugged.

"Harley Quinn is a pain in the ass when she's with Joker, but… Who am I to judge who you're friends with? As long as you're not doing anything illegal with her for sports."

I grinned at him and he gave me a pointed look. "But, maybe Batman wasn't that far off and Joker is going to come after you again. Maybe it's got to do with Harley being your friend."

I wanted to tell him it wasn't like that at all, but how could I? So, instead, I said nothing.

I was beginning to get some weird looks from people on the streets and I realized I looked like hell. My dress was torn and soaked with blood. I grimaced. Jason seemed to notice it too as he said:

"Do you want me to give you a ride?"

I shook my head and smiled at him. "No, thanks. I'll get a cab home." I didn't particularly feel like telling him how I lived around the corner in the most expensive apartment of the building.

He seemed a little crestfallen but nodded all the same. "Okay. Then I'll see you later, I guess."

I pursed my lips. Did he want to see me later?

"Listen, I know the Bat went a little too far flinging those accusations at you, but he means good."

I nodded, not really listening and already longing for a hot bath.

"But seriously, if he,-" he paused a moment, scratching the back of his head.

"If the Joker has something over you. If he manipulates you somehow and you think you can't tell us, you can, all right? If that's the case, then we will find a way to keep you safe from him."

I felt touched by his words, but how could I tell him that there was nothing to be worried about? Joker and I were friends. He actually looked out for me and provided me with a home.

 _But then again, he did fucking shoot me an hour ago…_

 _Maybe he had a good reason though? I shouldn't jump to conclusions before I learned the truth._

I forced a smile on my face and touched his arm. "I'm really fine, Todd. Thanks anyways."

We went separate ways but as I turned my back to him I yelled:

"If I hear you've been telling people about the damn Suicide Squad again, I'll put you in the hospital for at least a week, you git."

~.~.~.~.~

The smell of pancakes and a loud kid show on tv woke me up. I felt someone sitting on the bed beside me, chuckling to himself softly while cutting up a stack of pancakes on a plate.

I opened one eye warily to see a lock of green hair on the pillow next to mine.

"Morning, sleepyhead." His voice sounded husky and his eyes were focused on the tv hanging on the wall of my bedroom.

It was _Tom and Jerry._

"You want some pancakes? Harls made some."

I pushed myself up and looked him over. He looked fine.

 _So, the Bat didn't catch him then the other day._

He was wearing a white shirt that said _Keep Calm and Juggle On_ and – wow – sweatpants. It was strange seeing him here in his casual clothes.

"Tom and Jerry, really?" I said while swinging my legs over the bed on the floor. My voice was hoarse and I had to clear my throat.

A hand curled around my wrist, pulling me back on the bed and the blanket was placed around me at the same time.

"Relax, Doc. You had a rough night. And what's wrong with Tom and Jerry? I like to pretend I'm Jerry and Batman is Tom."

I stared at him perplexed as he almost pressed his face into mine and a grin pulled on his red lips. "Jerry always wins," he said in a low voice. He smelled sweet and his breath fanned my face.

I gulped and he laughed at my expression before sitting back.

"You fucking shot me," I said, not being able to keep it in any longer. Joker let out a sigh and set his plate aside before flopping down on his side, his head propped up on his hand.

"Come oooon, Doc. You're not really mad at me for that, are ya?" His other hand took hold of a lock of my hair and he twirled around his finger.

"I didn't know you were going to be there. Cobblepot and I are at somewhat of a disagreement and I meant to stir up a little trouble at his club. You smiled at me and then when Batman came storming in you looked like you were about to step in.

I couldn't let you do that after we worked so hard to make the public _like_ you. I couldn't have you throw all that away. Everyone was gonna think you were in league with me."

I frowned at his face – his green eyes intense, his face pale, the unfaltering grin adorning his lips.

"I guess," I eventually said. Because when he put it like that, I really was about to ruin my reputation by smiling at him as if greeting a friend.

"You're right."

He smiled at me pointedly, his fingers stroked my cheek. "It's alright, doll-face. Everyone makes mistakes. Just remember that out there no one can know we're friends." His last words almost sounded like a threat.

I nodded and my eyes dropped to his clothes again. "Nice shirt."

He chuckled. "A gift from Harls. She's sleeping it off at home at the moment."

My eyes narrowed and I felt hurt at the mention of Harley. I still didn't know where she ran off to last night and practically dumped me with Todd. Joker

misinterpreted my change in mood and snuggled close to me. He wrapped an arm around my torso and laid his head on my chest.

"I'm truly, completely sorry for killing you, Doc. I wouldn't have done it, of course, if I hadn't known you would come back or it would have been the clown giving CPR to the doctor."

I chuckled at that and I could feel him smiling against my dress – that's when I realized I was still wearing the destroyed, bloodied dress, remembering I was too tired to change or to even shower.

As if reading my mind, Joker said: "I must say I like this look you got going. That dress looks exceptionally great on you with bullet holes."

_  
A/N: Thanks for reading! I changed the name, by the way, at first Van Helsing was just something quick to call it and I never really thought long about it. What do you think? I'm still deciding over what would be better fitting lol

silverwinterwhite: I'm happy that you are happy! Thanks!

OTPwarriorPrincess: Haha, that was what I was going for! Well, sort of... Lol.

WillSmith5S0S: AH THANK YOU!

WickedlyMinx: Haha! Maybe it's just me that it seemed so long! But thank you!

Roxy: Ah, thank you so much! Glad you like it!


	26. Chapter 25: Bullshit

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DC Universe's characters, only the ones I have created.**

 **Chapter 25: Bullshit**

"You really like Tom and Jerry huh, J?" I asked, closing the bathroom door behind me and drying my hair with a towel.

"Of course, I do. It's a classic." Joker was still lounging on my bed, this time a bowl of ice cream in his hands. _Well, now I know Harley isn't the only one with a sweet tooth._

I was wearing blood-free jeans and a loose shirt, with the dress currently being in the garbage.

His eyes fell on me as I walked into the room and he looked me over. "Has anyone ever told you that you are quite exotic?" He waved a hand towards me.

"I had forgotten what you looked like in the old days when you, Terry and I still played card games and you brought me coffee every now and then. When you've showered and are not covered in blood and sweat."

His eyes lingered on the lines on my chest, disappearing beneath the top of my shirt. "Quite exotic, indeed."

 _Those were the old days, alright._ Our time at Arkham felt so long ago…

"You got every man in Arkham looking at you with lust and the women with jealousy."

I scoffed and waved him off. "Yeah, right." His jaw tightened at that and he set it bowl aside.

"Don't you do that," he snapped.

"Don't think you're anything less than people make you out to be. You are magnificent."

I lowered my eyes and moved to the window to avoid that intense stare he got sometimes.

"Is Harley coming?"

He smoothed his electric green hair back from his face.

"No, she has a meeting with a client today… which reminds me," he said, getting to his feet. He grinned at me, brushing my hair over one shoulder.

"You're going shopping today. I heard you got invited by Wayne." His hand grabbed my hair at the back of my head as he smirked down at me.

"Look at little miss hero over here getting along with the big boys."

I chuckled at that and rolled my eyes. "Who knew, right? A former doctor at Arkham and prisoner at Belle Reve soon to be drinking champagne that cost a bloody fortune with mister rich himself. It's a joke."

Joker tightened his grip in my hair and pressed his forehead against mine, his grin widening.

"It's a real hoot. My best one yet."

~.~.~

"Bullshit."

I grinned as I laid my cards open on the table. "You must really like to lose, J."

"Dammit!"

We were sitting on two stools at the kitchen island playing the game _Bullshit_ with a bottle of scotch between us.

Joker swept his hair back and started shuffling the cards. "You're the first person to win in this game against me," he growled.

"I used to win against my brother and sister too. Man, they used to love this game." I smiled as I thought back to a particular memory.

Joker smiled. "You must really miss them."

I nodded, taking another swing of the bottle afraid that if I would say anything my voice would betray my emotions.

"I never had any brothers or sisters, fortunately." He started shuffling the cards, his eyes cast downwards. "It's best, I guess, that I was my father's only subject to torture and humiliate."

My smile faded at his words, shocked at hearing something so personal.

"I'm sorry," I said, quietly. He looked up and just for a second I could see his pain reflecting in those blue eyes. The pain was genuine and so excruciating that it took my off guard but before I could get a better look, it was gone and the grin was back on his face.

"Ah, sorry, got a little carried away there." He handed out the cards and placed the rest in a neat pile on the side.

The elevator dinged and we both looked up to see who it was.

"Frost, buddy!" Joker exclaimed. "Up for a game of _bullshit?_ "

A smile tugged on my lips but stopped when I got a look at Frost. He looked terrible – dark shadows surrounded his eyes, his suit was crinkled and his hair stood up.

He caught me looking and quickly ran a hand through it, slicking it back.

He forced a polite smile on his face – the one he was so good at. "No, thank you Mr J. I'm just here to pick up Eva to go shopping?" He made the end sound like a question.

J snapped his fingers. "Right, sorry Ev, lost track of the time there. You have a dress to buy."

My shoulders sagged and I pouted. "God, I hate shopping."

J laughed and stood up, moving behind me and placing his hands on my shoulders, slowly massaging them. "You and every other man out there, dollface."

His fingers suddenly dug into my shoulders making me flinch. He brought his head close to my ear, his breath fanning my neck.

"But I really need you to buy a stunning dress and to go to Bruce Wayne's event and play the good, sexy hero, that you're not."

 _Sexy?_

My eyes connected with Frost's and I gulped.

"You better not fuck this up, Doc," J said, his voice low. He slapped my cheek and cackled with laughter.

~.~.~

"This is ridiculous," I muttered as I tried desperately to close the zipper on the back of the _ridiculous_ dress I was wearing.

"Everything okay, in there?" Frost asked from outside of the curtain. I dropped my hands and let out an angry breath before opening the curtain, revealing a shocked and uncomfortable Frost.

"It's just…," I started and stopped as I realized how I looked – I was holding the dress up with both hands, my hair looked as if a storm went through it and my cheeks were flushed.

"It's just that I can't get the zipper up," I explained.

"Oh," Frost said, his cheeks growing red too and he stood up. "Let me."

I bit my lip as I turned around and I wondered if he could hear how fast my heart was beating as I felt him stand behind me. His fingers hovered near the zipper and I felt him touch the skin of my back.

I shivered. He brought the zipper to the top, his hands lingering on my shoulders before he cleared his throat and dropped them.

"There, all done."

I turned and stood in front of the mirror. The woman from the store picked it out for me. It was a beautiful dress even though it was _ridiculous_ at the same time.

Ridiculous, because I never wore dresses except for the one I had to throw away.

This one was of a dark red colour, the front dipping low to my chest, revealing more of the dark lines on my skin than usual. The dress fell elegantly to the floor except for one split on the side reaching my hip.

"So, what do you think?" I asked and glanced at Frost. His eyes were only focused on my face, however, as he said: "Perfect."

I let out a breath I realized I had been holding and grinned at him. "Bullshit."

~.~.~

Frost and I stood outside with one dress and a receipt. I was in a good mood since I didn't have to try on any more dresses.

"So, you up for lunch? I'm craving a burger and some fries." Frost smiled but before he had the chance to answer someone yelled:

"Eva!" We both turned around - it was Jason.

"I thought that was you," he said after jogging a little towards us, his eyes going to Frost.

He frowned and it was clear that he recognized him and from the looks of it he didn't like seeing him here with me. Frost had taken a step forwards as soon as Jason had come our way, shielding me a bit.

"Is he a friend of yours?" Frost asked me, frowning all the while keeping his eyes fixed on Jason.

"Yeah, I am," Jason answered for me which annoyed the crap out of me.

His blue eyes went to me. "Listen, can I talk to you for a moment? Alone?"

Frost raised his eyebrows but didn't move, he looked at me questioningly. I sighed and shrugged.

"Yeah, fine, Jason."

Frost shrugged and took the bag with my dress from my hands. "I'll take the dress back to the penthouse."

After he had left, Jason whistled. "Penthouse, huh? Someone's pay has gone up the past few weeks."

I rolled my eyes, not in the mood to explain it to him. "What do you want, Jason?"

He ran a hand through his dark hair. "You going to Wayne Manor tonight?"

I crossed my arms. "Yeah, I am. Why do you wanna know?"

He grinned. "Well, a certain reporter has been invited too." He held up a badge and I squinted at it.

"You don't work at the _Gotham Gazette,_ you git."

His grin widened. "Tonight I am."

I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms. "The bat got you working undercover tonight as Robin? He thinks something's gonna happen at Wayne's?"

He shrugged. "Something like that. Maybe not. Just to be safe." _Or was it to keep an eye on me?_

I smiled and flagged down a cab coming our way. "Well, I'll see you there then."

His smile faltered a bit and he opened the car door for me. "Be careful, Eva."

_  
A/N: Thanks for reading! Next chapter is going to be more exciting and action packed! I just wanted to get a good run up to it.


	27. Chapter 26: A burning, hot dress

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DC Universe's characters, only the ones I have created.**

 **Chapter 26: A burning, hot dress**

"Bloody hell," I muttered under my breath as the elevator dinged and I walked into a room where my new penthouse could fit in about three times.

"Can I take your coat, Miss?" I turned to see a young man standing by the elevator with his hands held out – he was dressed in a black suit.

"Thanks," I said as I handed it over and stared nervously around.

 _What had I gotten myself into? I wasn't made for these kinds of parties._

The people here were rich as fuck and they liked everyone to know it too judging by the diamonds on some fingers and around some people's necks. Is this what a charity event was supposed to be? Rick folks bragging about how rich they are?

I didn't see one familiar face, but most seemed to recognize me – as I moved through the room I heard whispers and noticed pointed fingers in my direction.

 _"It's that woman who can't die!"_

 _"She's the one who got that murdering Falcone kid off our streets."_

 _"I sure wouldn't mind getting arrested by her."_

I grimaced and felt my cheeks redden. I snatched a glass of champagne off a table and stood by the window in the corner.

This house was insane. The whole wall where I was standing was made out of windows, giving us a perfect view of Gotham City – stunning view.

"I know what you're thinking," a voice said next to me. It was the man of the hour.

 _Bruce fucking Wayne._

I grimaced. "What am I thinking, Mr. Wayne? That maybe you've got something you need to compensate for with a house, I'm sorry, tower, like this one?"

Bruce Wayne looked formidable in his perfect, tailored black suit with his dark, jet black hair smoothed back.

I noticed again how tall and just how big he was.

 _Man, he must have a damn good gym somewhere here._ I had never seen someone as fit as him.

He smiled, his eyes twinkling at my rude remark which I was regretting instantly.

"I like you, Ms. Van Helsing," he said at which I huffed and told him he could call me Eva.

"Eva, I think if you wanted to and dropped that whole I-don't-give-a-fuck attitude you could be really useful here in Gotham and you could make a difference. Give this city a future, a good future."

I would be lying if I said I wasn't at least a little bit stunned by his speech.

Is this why he invited me? He wanted me to turn me into a good hero? Maybe he knew that Falcone stunt was just a fluke, not something I'd be prepared to do every day.

 _Cleaning the streets._

I scratched the back of my head. "I don't know…"

Before I could say more, there was a bright flash and I was momentarily blinded.

"Ms. Van Helsing, Mr. Wayne, can I get a picture for the Gotham Gazette?"

A woman was smiling wide, showing off her fake, white teeth and her red hair was pulled back into a bun. She was short and coming from me that was saying something.

"I think you just did," I muttered, but didn't object as Wayne slung one of his tree arms over my shoulders and smiled at the camera.

After she had taken around five pictures she lowered her camera hanging from her neck and held out her hand.

"Victoria Vale, pleasure to meet you. I think it's great that you caught that Falcone kid."

Instead of taking her hand I drank the rest of my champagne and set my glass aside.

"I remember you printing a story around a year ago about how working at Arkham Asylum and having the Joker as a patient turned me mad. You wrote that I should be admitted myself." I heard Wayne chuckle beside me and excuse himself.

Vicki Vale's smile turned sour and she looked me up and down before saying:

"Well, you know it's just business. You know how it is." She offered me sugar sweet smile at which I just stared.

"I don't actually, but hey you wouldn't happen to know if Jason Todd's here, do you?"

As I had suspected she didn't know him and I figured he must have thrown away his fake badge as soon as he knew _actual_ Gotham Gazette reporters were gonna be here.

 _Maybe the Bat was gonna be here too, undercover._

Speaking of the devil, there was Todd alright, without his badge. How he managed to get in anyways, was beyond me. He spotted me too and smiled.

"Enjoying yourself are you?" he asked – Vicki Vale had gone off to interview someone else.

I shrugged. "I'm just here to drink expensive champagne and watch Wayne squirm under questions as to why he couldn't have donated more money to poor children's homes when he has expensive as fuck, and totally unnecessary, diamond sculptures in his home."

Todd grinned. "So you do know how to have a good time, Eva, you had me fooled."

I smiled and at that his eyes travelled over my bodice down to my legs. "You look stunning has anyone told you yet?" I looked him over.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I said even though that wasn't entirely true.

He looked _handsome._ Todd was one of those people that had a nice face and a smile that made your knees weak, but combine that with a suit and he had women drooling over him.

He smirked as if reading my mind. "But that dress really is something else. What is that made of?"

He stepped forward and his fingers brushed my waist as if to feel the fabric and that's when it happened.

A loud hiss and a bang filled the room and suddenly there was smoke everywhere.

Green smoke.

I heard Todd cry out and reach forwards, grabbing onto my arms – his hands steady. People were screaming, but I couldn't see anything.

The smoke had come so suddenly and there was getting more and more of it.

My eyes watered from all the smoke that filled my lungs and I gasped for air as did everyone around me.

Some people used whatever breath they had left to cry or scream for help, clutching at the doors and windows – anything at all really to get away from the smoke.

The green, clouding smoke. I knew exactly who the smoke belonged to and where it was coming from.

The smoke burned and blistered my skin at places where it vaporized into the air from my dress.

It was the damn dress.

I remembered Frost's words to me as we had run into Todd.

 _"I'll take the dress back to the penthouse."_

Where it would be altered and small sequins containing the green, poisonous liquid were stitched into the fabric.

"Eva!" I heard Todd cough.

I stumbled over to the windows from the floor up to the ceiling, pulling him with me.

I noticed it had become quiet around me and my own heart was almost done too.

Just a few more beats and it was dead.

Again.

 _No._ I forced myself to stand with little strength I had left and tightened my grip on Todd's arms.

Was he even still alive? With that thought, I blinked away from the penthouse.

The cold air outside hit me like a brick – as did the pavement onto which we crashed.

Todd was coughing and _thank god_ he was alive. I drank in the air and filled my burning lungs before blinking back, leaving Todd behind.

The smoke was around me again and now with a clear head thanks to oxygen I grabbed a chair and slammed it against the windows, breaking them and the silence.

As the smoke cleared I saw Wayne lying by my feet and on a whim, I took ahold of him too to blink away.

Todd was exactly where I had left him on a sidewalk next to a busy street, he was still coughing his lungs up, but looked up when Wayne's body slumped down next to him.

Todd, sensing what I was gonna do, managed to yell: "Eva, wait!"

I blinked back to Wayne Manor with the intent of getting more people out, but now my dress had almost dissolved entirely and it felt as if my skin was on fire.

I dropped to my knees and the room spun before my eyes.

My eyes drifted over Gotham City – the dark night sky, filled with stars the skyscrapers reached out to.

It was a beautiful sight and I hated it.

I hated every part of it.

It looked peaceful and quiet and beautiful and it was the exact opposite – a treacherous sight.

Never before was my heart filled with such hatred and anger. I clenched my hands into fists, a scream of pain and anguish stuck in my throat, but with no air to let it out. My fingertips tingled, but quickly started to feel numb.

 _He_ did this.

I could just see his vicious grin behind my eyelids, his dark green hair and the laughter in his green eyes.

 _Lighten up, dollface, it's all part of my plan._

 _I_ was part of his plan. Just a pawn to be moved around and killed whenever he liked.  
_

A/N: Thanks for reading!

JosieoftheRose: Yay! I do hope you won't get mad at me, because for what I have planned for Eva and Frost to happen in the next chapter haha

Im a half-blood: Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it!


End file.
